


A Modern Elemental

by penguinlover44



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinlover44/pseuds/penguinlover44
Summary: Caroline decides to trace back to the last known Artemis. His whereabouts stopped in early 2000's to a purchase of land- an abandoned hotel.





	1. Chapter 1

There were once four sisters who ruled the elements of the Planet Finela. They were omnipresent, having occupied the land. They were benevolent and created their world with harmony and peace. 

The oldest, Melena, with golden locks and deep emerald eyes ruled over the Earth. Her even tempered nature was like the slow growing of the oak trees, her patience and calmness always bringing any disputes to a close. Irina, the ruler of the air and birds of prey was the second eldest. She had white flowing hair with piercing light blue eyes and was the most unusual of her sisters. She was often withdrawn, keeping to her own domain. The third sister, Clemena loved the aquatic life and the waves that she ruled. Often she laid on the shores, blending in with the seaweed with her dulled green hair and scaled skin. Stories would be told of her seductive powers from sailors who would see her and there was a cruelty behind her sweet smile. The youngest, Feorna had red locks that always flickered in the sun like a roaring bonfire. 

The sisters ruled the Planet for many years, their people always prospering and happy. Over time, however, their magic began to fade. The villagers began to suffer- famine, disease, and death. The sisters decided to leave their dying Planet. Sending off their people to the corners of the universe before separating themselves. Before departing, they poured their remaining magic into a single stone. It could only be accessible at the right time, the right heir.  
The sisters descended to the far corners, spreading magic to it's thinnest existence yet. Magic began to disappear, the villagers began to lose their natural abilities. Each generation losing more and more - those that demonstrated abilities were cast out or called witches. Magic continued to die out and the world was almost deprived of it. 

In a small town of Revere, Massachusetts a very special little girl was born. This is where our story truly begins. Caroline Berrut was born in the middle of May. A loving household, a beautiful childhood home. Everything seemed perfect. As Caroline grew older however, she began to exhibit….unusual qualities. Each day, a new occurrence. Her parents were being pushed to their limits with fires, winds that ripped through their home, taps that randomly burst. At the age of ten, they were down their last straw. She was sent to Tiverton, Rhode Island. Meadowview- a lovely asylum as they were unsure of what to do with their 'special' little girl. She was treated with hostility, often given drugs to numb her mind and mute her abilities.  
Let's look at her typical day…if you are brave enough….


	2. Comatose

Caroline carried her lunch tray through the cafeteria, her eyes down on her neon orange tray. Shuffling along, she looked around briefly. One lone table in the corner- she needed to get there. Alone was always better in this place. She quickly got her food- a measly pile of meat, deflated looking vegetables and an apple all now lined her tray as she quickly made her way to her sanctuary. As soon as she zipped into the seat,  her usual parasites surrounded her. Mark Finn leaned in, gaining encouragement from the rest of his group.

"Why so glum Carebear?" he smirked, picking up her apple and taking a large bite.

"Leave me alone,"

"Carebear…." 

"Fuck off!" she snapped, picking up her tray to leave. Another meal ruined by Mark and his goons. Mark quickly grabbed her arm. She remained very still as he leaned in close.

"One day you will swoon over me like every other girl in this place,"

She grabbed her milk and poured it over his head. He released her and she scurried off. They watched her flee, knowing tonight would be different than usual. 

 

The rest of the afternoon went without incident. Caroline enjoying her painting time as she often did. It was the one of the only things she enjoyed here.  She could feel eyes watching her but she didn't care. Her canvas was her world to control, no one could leer at her curves or whistle at her there. She gently let her brush stroke the canvas, the soft swishing of the bristles calming her from the earlier interaction.

 

Caroline began brushing her teeth, watching herself move the brush back and forth. It was almost midnight as she finished getting ready for bed.  The door quietly swung open, Mark slinking his way in along with his small group of thugs.  He watched her brushing her teeth, seeing her little hips start to bend for her to spit the toothpaste into the sink. Swiftly, he grabbed the back of her neck, slamming her face into the porcelain sink. Once she was dazed by the hard blow, he threw her on to the cold floor. The rest of the boys swarmed her like a swarm of hornets. Their hands clawing at her already ragged pajamas. Her cotton underwear ripped off as they hit and held her limbs outstretched. Mark watched patiently, waiting for her to wear herself down and for her to be completely naked. Caroline continued, her face lined with angry and frightened tears. The boys continued their laughter as Mark pushed down his pajama bottoms, stroking himself and looking at her.

"I could make this enjoyable for you, but you've been such a little bitch… I want it to hurt," on the last word, he shoved three fingers into her virgin slit, spreading them cruelly as she squirmed and squealed. Her panties were shoved into her mouth that muffled her whimpers and loud cries at the pain of his intrusion. He removed them, a small coating of blood that he smeared on her cheek.  Lining himself up to her, he quickly thrust in and began to piston himself back and forth hard. Every stroke fully in and out. She couldn't breathe, hiccuping into her gag as she felt her blood leaking on to the floor. It was the longest night of her life as she lay, defenseless and completely defeated as they used her over and over. Just before sunrise, they all stood, having spent themselves inside her and left. She lay in a puddle of sweat, semen and blood as the other girls came in to get ready for the day.  They all rushed to help her, knowing something was amiss but that it would be ignored by the staff.  They helped wash her, dress her, and put her to bed.

Caroline lay, staring at the ceiling, trapped in her own mind.

 

It would be almost a year before she broke this comatose state.


	3. Stranger at the Window

Caroline lay in her bed, the moonlight cascaded over her thin body as she stared out at the city. Her doctors had increased her medication, leaving her like a zombie on days she didn't skip taking it. Tonight she was clearheaded, unable to sleep. There was a slight breeze, a slight melody calling out to her. She slowly sat up, listening. Her name, some one was calling her name. She looked out into the night, seeing a cloaked figure. She scoffed, the hallucinations had finally gotten to her. The figure glided towards her window, the face still hidden. The window creaked open, the figure floating eerily towards her.  
"Do not be afraid Caroline," a deep baritone voice came from under the hood. Two pale hands reached up and slid the garment back, revealing ghost like face and glistening eyes. His slender frame moved towards her even closer. The cool night air was nothing in comparison to the chill brought by his mere presence.

"My name is Artemis. I understand that you do not know me, but I need you to listen to me closely," He motioned for her to sit down on her small cot. She did so, her body remotely moving as she tried to process the situation. He stood before her, the folds of his robe still lightly swaying with each movement.

"I am part of a long line of.. " he paused. "Unique individuals. You are also unique, which is why you are here. But, it is not because you are crazy or that something is wrong with you," he looked pained, as if he knew why she was here.

"You can come with me now, but everything you knew will be gone. Your parents would never see you again. Or you can stay and we will meet again. I am sure of it."

He paused, letting her think for a moment. She still loved her parents, they would come for her. She hated this place, but she was sure that they wouldn't leave her here for much longer. The doctors hadn't seen acts of her powers in weeks, she couldn’t just go without saying goodbye. 

"No, you're not real. This isn't real. And if it is, my parents are coming back for me,"

"No child, they are not," he responded matter of factly. "They do not understand you. They fear you," 

Anger and disgust flooded her body as she looked up at him. He didn't know them; how could he say such cruel things?!  
"They love me! Leave me alone!" Her voice was loud and they both heard stirring in the hallway. 

"As you wish," he bowed low, headed the same way he came. "Until we meet again Caroline,"

She watched him disappear into the night, knowing something had changed. He was right however- her parents never came. On her 18th birthday, she was released. Free at last and now, she wanted answers.


	4. Hotel Tenebris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline decides to trace back to the last known Artemis. His whereabouts stopped in early 2000's to a purchase of land- an abandoned hotel.

Carolina stood outside the haunted Hotel Tenebris, her flashlight shaking a little bit. If she could get inside and investigate, maybe she could dispel the rumors of the place being haunted. The fence was already broken open and she slid through the gap. Tugging her short jean jacket closer, she began to walk towards the main building. Once inside, she started to look around. She felt eyes on her, an uneasy chill going up her back. 

He was standing off to her right, hidden in the shadows just watching her for now, trying to determine her intent. The consideration of calling to her crossed his mind, but he discarded it as he felt it would unduly alarm her. The flashlight would find him soon enough. Until then, he would watch.

She continued looking around until she found a pair of shoes, then up into pants, shirt and finally a face. She slightly jumped, keeping the flashlight on them.   
"Who are you?!" She asked, trying to avoid that question herself. The light wiggled as she tried to steady her nerves.

"Cooper." He smiled.

"You shouldn't be here alone. This is a dangerous place."

"I don't believe in ghosts, " she sneered at him. "If I can find out what happened to the owners, it could be my big break and prove once and for all there's nothing wrong with this house, " she started to walk away from him, still looking back before she left the room to make sure he wasn't following her.

As she walked through the door, she heard his voice from behind her.

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy. "

"Whatever, " she said, working her way into another room. This looked to be a bedroom, large dusty canopy bed off to the side, a desk in another corner, papers scattered all over it. The papers however had been recently moved as the dust around them had been disturbed. 

He has silently stepped to the doorway, and stood there leaning against the door frame, watching her silently, an amused expression on his face. 

She ignored him, having heard his footsteps. Sorting through the papers, she sat down at the desk. Her back was to him, her flashlight on the desk, sticking straight up for her to get more light.   
"What do you want? " She asked, clearly annoyed that he hadn't left. 

“Want? I don’t want anything at all.” He didn’t move, just continued to lean against the frame. “Just curious, that’s all.”

"Well, it's the middle of the night and I'm busy so go be curious somewhere else," she picked up her light, approaching him. Her chest puffed out, her light green eyes shining brightly as she glared at him.   
"Please move, "

His smile didn’t waver, but he stood aside to allow her to pass. “I think I’ll tag along. Like you said, it’s the middle of the night, and I have nothing better to do.”

She rolled her eyes. “ Why are you here?" She started to go up the stairs, knowing he was close behind. He was indeed following her.

“Perhaps for the same reasons as you?”

"Then why didn't you bring a flashlight? How did you get in?" She asked, turning to face him. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little on edge, " 

“It’s the middle of the night, you’re here and you’re alone. Of course you’re on edge.”

" Technically, I'm not alone since I seemed to have obtained a leech. Copper you said? " She put a hand that wasn’t holding the flashlight out. "Carolina, " 

He took her hand in greeting. “I think that’s the first time I’ve been called a leech. And I’ve been called many things. Still, I prefer Cooper.”

"Nice to meet you Cooper, " she said quickly. Their eyes had met and she felt that uneasy chill come back.   
"Have any suggestions on which room would be best to look in?"

A slight chuckle.

“You’re asking me where to look for something that doesn’t exist? That’s quite a challenge.”

"What do you mean?" She asked, moving forward. She tripped, finding herself being quickly pulled back up. 

He helped her back to her feet and stepped back, not wanting to give her the wrong impression about his intentions.

“You said you don’t believe in ghosts, so you also believe that nothing supernatural could have happened here. Not to the owners, not to those who have come before you. How do you set about proving that something that didn’t happen didn’t happen?”

" Look for clues of normal happenings..although that looks to be slimmer now, " she said shining a light down on the carpet. there was a brown pool of a stain, droplets leading before and after it.   
“Doesn't exactly look good so far, "

Kneeling down, Cooper touched the stain with his fingertips, then rubbed his thumb against them. “Not recent, at any rate.”

" That doesn't really mean much since the last time it was bought was in the early 2000's, " she explained, following it to another stain. She paused, her breath caught. "Oh no, " she said softly , her light finding a more recent puddle. 

He saw the puddle as well, and took a closer look. 

"Well, that certainly hasn't been here that long...."

" We should go, " she said, starting to back up. He however, hadn’t moved yet, wait - did he just smell his hand? She tried to ignore it. There were footsteps downstairs, her eyes got large as she started down the hall, running. He followed a short distance behind, seemingly unhurried and not particularly bothered by the footsteps downstairs. She hit the landing finding more people. a woman by the back door, two men near the stairs. She showed the light around. She tried to keep them all at a distance as if the light would stop them. She looked back at Cooper.   
" Run!" She yelled at him 

He was suddenly right there with her.

"Lay on, Macduff...."

"What..wwhat's going on?" She asked, trying to get away from them. "Cooper?" She asked, taking a step away from him 

"You came here looking for answers...." He shrugged. "Do you want them or not?"

" I do..just..just promise you won't hurt me, " she said softly, the tough exterior melting at the realization that she was outnumbered and outmatched. She lowered her light. 

"I can make that promise. But there may be some compromises on your part..."

He looked towards the other three figures, a look close to disdain on his face.

"I suppose she's earned some answers by now."

" You. .you know them?" She asked, her head snapping between the figures. "start talking, please , " 

"I do know them. And I suppose it's time you did as well."

He made a sharp gesture towards the three figures, apparently annoyed that they had done nothing as of yet. They all came closer.   
"Rosie, " the woman approached. Her red nails flashed as she waved a hand. "I'll be your negotiator. That's Maxie " she pointed to one of the men beside her.   
“ And Philip, " She pointed out the other man. "They are here to..ensure your cooperation, " she smiled as they moved closer and took her arms.   
" I'll scream, " she said, looking at Cooper

Cooper crossed his arms.

"Always with the fucking drama..... There are three of you. I hardly think you need to take her arms like that to control her." His voice changed, grew sterner and his eyes flashed in a threat. "Because if the three of you can't handle one woman, it may be time for changes."

" I won't..mmm, " a rag was pushed through her lips. The two men smiled, one taking her arms and the other her legs. She slightly struggled, only looking a like a squirming fish. Rosie giggled in a high pitch voice as they carried her to a different part of the hotel.


	5. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline learns more about her captives and her situation.

Once they were settled and she was properly tied down to a chair, Cooper approached her. She tried to speak , scream, anything but it only came out as muffled sounds.   
He leaned towards her.  
"Listen. There are several ways this can go for you. And I'll tell you this much. Resisting and fighting severely limits your options to ones you won't like at all." He leaned in even closer, his voice lowering. "Play the game, and you may come out of this intact. "

His hand took her by the chin, and he turned her head so that she was forced to look into his eyes. There was a tremendous depth in them, but also a look of being weary.

"You need to be calm, need to make the right choices or there's no hope for you."

She nodded, a small whimper coming out. Her green eyes stayed locked on his as he pulled the gag down. “ I..I won't tell anyone! Please let me go!" She started rambling. His irritation was visible as he shoved the cloth back, even harder than the men before. She closed her eyes, hoping to calm herself that way. He took her chin again, fixed his eyes on hers.

"Tell yourself it's just a dream, whatever it takes. I will help you if you just do that. I did promise, after all."

Why this one, he thought to himself. So many years, so many others. Why should he even make the effort. It wasn't redemption, he was well beyond that. But he was sick of it all. Always the same bullshit with no compromise towards other ways. Fuck tradition, fuck the easy ways of doing things. The gluttony and disregard for others.

His eyes focused back on hers. Did she see his thoughts, know he was offering something unique for this situation to her? Likely not. He couldn't simply tell her. If the others found out, that would be the end of her. He touched the gag again.

"One last chance...."

She nodded , feeling him pull it down. Opening her eyes, she found him close.   
" What..what do you want from me?" She asked softly. She tried to hold her other questions in, her pink lips trembling as she attempted to stay calm. 

He leaned in and spoke softly 

"Better. Just hold it together. "

Straightening, he pointed at the woman who had been involved in the confinement. 

"You. Make yourself useful and explain. And do it without the theatrics. There's only so much of you I can take in one night." His tone had a threat embedded in it. 

"Hello again !" She skipped over to her. "So you walked into our home, making you basically free meat . Cops look the other way as long as we don't leave messses for them to clean up. So here is the deal. " She pulled a chair over , sitting on it backwards facing her.   
"You, " she poked Her forehead, "are full of blood. We need a just a smidge to survive. You sign a contract for us to feed, keeping you alive for the next few years. Then we wipe your memory clean and drop you in a new state or, " she leaned in so she could see her fangs. "You can be like us at the end of the contract, "   
Carolina gulped. "Feed..feed all of you? I..I'd die in the first day!" She tried to reason her way out. 

Cooper cut in addressing Rosie. He sounded vaguely annoyed.

"See, you can do it without the theatrics...."

He then turned to Carolina, and the annoyance was gone from his voice.

"Killing you outright like that would defeat the purpose, no? There is another way which my.... associate.... here neglected to mention, though. But the price on that is a bit steeper, I think."

" Tell me, " she asked, her eyes completely fixated on him. He was still the nicest out of the group, he seemed to have an interest in her. His eyes fixed on hers.

"You lure others here to be fed upon. Simple enough, no? No pain for you. Physical pain, at least. Many might find the pain of losing their soul to be far worse."

He stepped forward and flashed a look at Rosie, who was still leering in the chair, and waved a hand at her in a sign that she had to move. He sat down in the chair.

"So those are the choices before you. Not easy ones, I know. But many have had no choice at all..."

His eyes seemed to focus into some far off time and distance for a moment.

"I know it doesn't mean much, but you do have my apologies that you should ever have to make such choices."

She paused for a minute, thinking. "I..I don't want to lure others. T..take me instead, " she couldn't believe it had come out of her mouth . 

“Now, there are some rules you need to know before you sign. You will never leave the hotel without one of us, you will follow our schedule and clean while we sleep. Any attempts to escape and we will devour you completely, " Rosie perked up . 

She closed her eyes, a single tear coming down. "I'll sign, " 

Cooper watched her silently for a moment, then turned to the others.

"Once she signs, this one is mine for the time being. There are enough others for the time being."

He rose, and his presence seemed to be larger, darker than before.

"If you don't like it, go to the Master. But I claim this one."

Carolina was untied, forced to a desk. The two men stood by her, one going over the contract with her. Rosie helped to explain anything she didn't understand. Her hands trembled as Rosie took her back to Cooper.   
”Kneel for your new Master , " Rosie whispered in her ear, giving an evil smirk to him. Carolina held in her tears, putting her head down as she slowly got down on her knees .

“Save it….” He looked pointedly at Rosie. “....for those who crave power. I have no need for such things any longer.”

Reaching down, he pulled Carolina to her feet.

“Come….”

With a firm grip on her elbow, he began to lead her away, a sharp glance at the three others to make it clear that they shouldn’t follow.


	6. New Developments

As soon as they were out of sight and heading through the darkness, his grip relaxed, now guiding her more than anything else.

" You could have let me go, " she accused him. "They wouldn't have even known I was here, " she kept her voice low as he took her to a separate hall. It was a dark blue color, a calming color she thought to herself. He opened a door, finding a queen sized mattress, fridge, microwave, books and TV in it. It was a little dusty as he hadn't taken one like this in a very long time. 

“They knew you were here the moment you walked through the fence. By the time you got inside, it was already too late.” He walked to the desk in the room and pulled out the chair, turning it to face her, With a gesture towards the mattress, he signaled her to sit down. “I assume you have questions.”

She sank down, her hands fidgeting. 

"What..what are you going to do with me? How long are you going to keep me? What..what exactly..what are you?" She asked in one breath. 

“The first two questions I have no answers for yet. I’m not even entirely sure why I found an interest in you. I generally don’t get involved any longer.”

He paused, apparently pondering in further, then smiled. “But the third question should be obvious, no? Blood, the night, fangs? It doesn’t take very much to put all the pieces together.”

" If you don't get involved you can still let me go!" She said excitedly. She started to stand, looking around. The closet was full of clothes , first aids kits, IV stands, movies. Everything all neat and labeled. " You can sneak me out and I'll just go home, " 

“It’s not as easy as all that. They would find you. Do you think those were idle threats? You saw the three of them. There are others just like them, some even crueler than those three.” He fixed his eyes on hers. His expression was stern. This was no idle threat. She would be easily found and disposed of. It had happened countless times before. “At this moment, in this place, you have my protection. There may yet be hope for you, but until I decide what to do, you must have patience.”

A slight smile crossed his lips.

“"How poor are they that have not patience!  
What wound did ever heal but by degrees?  
Thou know'st we work by wit, and not by witchcraft;  
And wit depends on dilatory time."

"You are not exactly charming as my jailer, " she snapped at him. "So, do you just take a bite out of me or what? " She was trying to come to terms with her situation. "Or are you a vegetarian?" 

He laughed. “Charming? You watch too many movies. Perhaps you expected me to be sparkly?”

A strange smile crossed his face, a joke she was not privy to. “I prefer Murnau’s Nosferatu myself. It’s far closer to the truth. There’s little charm or sparkle to who we are.”

He grew thoughtful.

“It used to be that the bite was the only way. To many, it still is. But others have advanced much as the world has. You see the medical implements in the closet. Much easier and more efficient, no? Just a simple matter of donating blood.”

A shadow crossed his features, a slight glint of anger or irritation.

“Be warned, though. There are those who still derive pleasure from pain, who lust for the power of taking another’s blood from them directly.”

"So I'd just donate my blood and you'll just let me rot in here otherwise?" She turned to face him, holding a scalpel. "I..I could fight you off, " She started to make a slashing motion towards him, catching his upper arm with a nick. He didn’t even move or respond to the nick.

“You’re smarter than that. Or so I had hoped. Sit. Down. Compose yourself and stop reacting like some sort of animal.”

There was command in his words, his voice deep.

She sat back down, offering him the scalpel. Her body was tense and he could hear her heart beating loudly. Her eyes went to his face, finding disapproval there. She looked down apologetically before her stomach gave a small sound. 

His voice softened, but he made no move to take the scalpel.

“Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear, not absence of fear.”

He smiled, lost in a thought. “I met him once. An interesting man….”

Another private smile, then his focus returned to her. “You need some time yet to be willing to listen and learn, obviously. But I think it’s obvious that you need food as well.”

He rose and extended a hand.

“Come. Let’s get you something to eat. Just resist your fear. You are under my protection right now, and none of them will oppose that. However, if you can’t control yourself, if there are more….. Outbursts….. There won’t be anything I can do for you.”

Standing, she put the tool back in it's case. He looked her over a moment before walking to a locked drawer. He pulled out a small box, opening it up. A long satin ribbon in a deep blue color and a pearl in the center was pulled out. He came over to her,motioning for her to lift her chestnut locks. She did so, thinking of escape plans as he fastened it around her neck.   
"Why don't you just piss on me to mark your property? " She said sarcastically 

“You presume…..” His voice was soft and measured. “...that you and I would need such talismans for my mark.”

His lips slightly flared, revealing fangs, then retracted. “This is for the others. There is no mistaking what this means to them, and they will obey it. Do not leave this room without it, unless you fancy further interactions with Rosie and her like.”

" No..no thank you, " she said, working a hand over the ribbon. A small squeak came out as she saw the fangs. He had smirk before leading to an industrial size kitchen. Once her food order was in, he took her to a utility closet, getting her some cleaning supplies. He wouldn't have a sloppy guest . 

"What's this for?"

“You’ve seen the condition of the room. It hasn’t been used in a while. I assumed you wouldn’t want to wallow around in filth.”

Once the food was ready, he led her back to her room and sat patiently as she ate.

“I know you’re thinking up escape plans. I’d be rather disappointed if you weren’t. Too many accept this willingly. That’s the problem…..”

His voice trailed off, and he had a sudden look of disgust on his face. Recovering, he fixed her with a stern smile. “Plan all you want, but don’t actually do it. They have your scent now. You’d be hunted down quickly day or night. We may be somewhat limited in the bright light of day, but not as much as the stories would have you believe. Plus, there are others who willingly assist us, and they would be more than happy to run you down.”

A careful look, making sure she was following along.

“I know very well that you have no reason to trust me, but I ask it all the same. If you master yourself and exercise patience, I can protect you, help you. If you allow your fears to get the best of you and you lash out or run, there will be nothing I can do for you. They will have you.”

His eyes focused on hers, waiting for a response. He knew it would likely be hollow, but hopefully she would begin to carefully consider her options.

Before she could answer, there was a knock on the door. He glared at it.

“Come.”

The door opened, and a young man's head popped in.

“The Master has summoned you. You’re to bring her with you.”

Cooper gave a sharp wave, dismissing the messenger.

“That was to be expected. We’ll go as soon as you’ve finished eating.”

She slowed as he talked to her about the escape plans. She continued as he hadn't finished speaking. After the messenger came, her appetite diminished. She pushed her plate away, looking uncomfortable. He went to the closet, pulling out a dress for her.   
"I...I'm not wearing that, " 

He shrugged.

“Not that it matters. I’m a bit unsure of women anymore. I thought that you might like to dress.”

Placing the dress back in the closet, he quickly changed the topic. “We should go.”

He led her out of the room and they began to walk deeper into the building. He spoke in a low voice.

“Obviously, the Master is over all of us. He doesn’t meet everyone who arrives or gets taken in, but I’m sure he sees this as a special circumstance. Just remain calm, and don’t be afraid. This is more about me than you. Misbehaving will not be a good idea.”

"What do I do? " she whispered in his ear. They were walking so close, she could smell his cologne. He smelled absolutely delicious. She shook her head, did she really just think an adjective for someone as delicious?   
"Why does he want to meet me?" She continued looking at him, her fear still apparent. "Could..could he give me the chance to leave?" She was shocked when Cooper stopped dead, a small growl coming from him before he shoved her hard against the nearest wall. 

“Listen to me. He is not someone to be trifled with. You have to sit there and remain quiet unless spoken to. No questions about leaving, no outbursts. Don’t give him any reasons to doubt you.”

He straightened, composing himself.

“I know you hate me right now, but it would be beneficial for you to pretend to be somewhat submissive. You don’t want him to think I have other things in mind.”

Without giving her the chance to respond, he marched them along until they reached a door. Cooper knocked, and upon hearing a command to enter, opened the door and guided Carolina inside.


	7. Reflected Passages

Inside the room, a small fire was lit in the fireplace, and a man sat in a chair. He looked somewhat regal. He rose as they approached, his eyes glittering.

“Artemis, this is Carolina….”

Artemis’ eyes locked on Carolina’s. They were almost hypnotic, and when he reached for her hand, she raised hers as if controlled remotely. Artemis kissed it.

“A pleasure. Please, sit….”

He waved his hand towards one of the two chairs facing his own, and she found herself sitting down. Once she was seated, Artemis sat down himself, then gestured fluidly to Cooper to take the other chair.

Looking at Carolina in silence, Artemis glanced down at the ribbon and pearl that hung around her neck. His head turned towards Cooper.

“I haven’t seen that on anyone in a long time.”

“No.”

“What is it with this one?”

“I don’t know. There’s something to her, perhaps.”

Artemis smiled.

“I know you well enough to trust your judgement. I just found it curious when I was told that you had claimed one as your own after so many years.”

Cooper chuckled.

“I’m sure whoever told you had other things to say that they found more important.”

There was the sudden feeling of tension in the air.

Her hopes were dashed as he explained what her role was. She looked down before they entered. Once inside, her eyes were still heavy from the past few hours. She was hypnotized by his eyes, unable to look away until he did.  
She listened, so he had been telling the truth. She was the first one he had claimed in a long time. She felt the urge to sneeze and prayed that she could hold it in. Unfortunately, her body had other ideas and she let out a small sneeze and almost whisper of "excuse me, "  
She felt a change in the air.

 

They both looked at her, and the silent tension had broken. Artemis sighed and turned back to Cooper.

“I can’t have you treating them that way, no matter how you feel. We are all kin here.”

“They need to learn subtlety and decorum.”

Artemis waved a hand.

“Some of them are young yet.”

“It’s not that. I was young once. You never would have allowed me to behave in such a fashion.”

“Times change.”

Cooper sighed.

“Of course they do. And we have changed with them. We no longer have to rely on the old ways. But it’s too easy on the young ones, and they come to us for their own reasons. They come to us, Artemis. They seek the power, the violence. We’ve seen that before. You know what the lack of discipline brings.”

Artemis again waved his hand.

“Things are different. We no longer have to hunt the way we did. We have learned to stay better hidden. If some want to play like that, if it keeps them satisfied.”

“If you let them go like that, you will not be able to control them forever. They will seek out more challenging games. And they lack the skills and ability to get away with it. Then where are we?”

The expression on Artemis’ face was still relaxed, but there seemed to be something else there.

“They can always be controlled. So long as I have the support of some of the elders. And you.”

There was a question in his eyes, and Cooper knew it.

“Of course you have my support. You know that.”

“You’ve been straying lately. Spending time away.”

“That has nothing to do with you. It’s them. They dislike me now, imagine if they constantly had to deal with me. It’s better for all involved. But we both know our bond is too strong. I can’t leave you.”

Artemis smiled warmly.

“It’s been a long time, my friend. I think I see why you’ve found a new companion.”

His warm smile moved to Carolina, then back to Cooper.

“Don’t worry about the others. They will be brought into the fold, shown the proper ways. All I ask is that you show a little more patience with them.”

“You know my patience is severely limited.”

Artemis chuckled.

“I do. But I also know that I can rely on you to do what is best.”

He rose from his chair.

“Why don’t you go and enjoy your new companion.”

When his hand extended to Carolina, she felt compelled to rise. Artemis once again took her hand.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, young lady. Don’t worry too much about my friend here. He’s not as disagreeable as one might think.”

At that, they were dismissed and back out in the hall. Cooper’s features were slightly cloudy, troubled. He held up a hand to silence Carolina before she could speak.

“Not a word until we get back to your room. Then we can speak and you can ask me all the questions you wish.”

She said nothing, still processing. He dragged her back to the room, making finger indentations on her wrists as he forgot his strength in his troubled mind. She winced as he let go, rubbing it. 

“Your..your eyes, " she whispered as he turned to her. Her back hit the door, her hair standing up on the back of her neck. 

He was silent for a moment, still lost in his thoughts.

"My eyes?"

" They went all.. creepy for a second, " she said, starting to relax now. She was letting him lead the conversation. He might not have been in charge but it was clear he was in charge of her. 

He smiled.

"I am a creature of the night, after all...."

His mood seemed to have lightened a bit, and he made a gesture towards the bed.

"I told you you'd have your chance for questions. Why don't you sit."

Turning, he walked back to the chair he had occupied earlier.

"Why are you different from the other..people here? " She decided that question should be first, staying standing. She would not just obey what he said, even if her feet did hurt from being walked around like a show pony and she'd been up for almost 24 hours. 

If she wanted to stand, she could stand. He understood her reasoning. He draped his arms over the back of the chair, and leaned forward. There was a different intensity to him.

“Tell me, Carolina. What Hell do you believe in? What form of damnation does your deity have planned for your wicked?”

"This isn't about me. Although, i..I..I don't know. Just hell I guess. " she pulled her jacket tighter, as if the denim would shield her.

“The old fashioned Christian Hell of fire and brimstone, I presume.”

He shook his head. ”Oh well, it makes no difference which Hell you believe in, so long as you believe there’s a path to redemption. And it makes no difference which Hell I believe in, because I’m damned no matter which one you consider." A wan smile. “Two things can happen when you’re irredeemably damned. You can embrace it and realize that there’s no longer any jeopardy of straying from the path to redemption. You can be as wicked as you want with no fear of eternal consequences. I think most choose that path. I saw something different. I saw a certain freedom in not being concerned with the Sword of Damocles hanging over my head. The wicked things that I had done, and needed to do no longer had any weight on my actions. I was free to follow whatever fragments of my conscience remained. I didn’t have to conform to the wicked or the good.”

He looked at her intently, making sure she was listening, at least.

“I come from a different time. One where manners mattered. So did Artemis, as you probably noticed. But at the same time, our kind had to be more, well, direct in our need for nourishment. Manners only took us so far when it came right down to it.”

He sat back now, a flash of irritation. “We were different then. There’s always been violence and power, but it was never sought out. No one would make the choice to be this way. Certainly not me. But the damn movies and deplorable books that make this seem somehow desirable. Now people seek us out, embrace it all. They seek power and immortality for personal gain or because some hack managed to string enough barely coherent sentences together to convince them it was cool. There’s nothing attractive to this. Nothing.”

"And I never said it was. I didn't choose this!" She exclaimed, moving close and slapping him hard. She was exhausted, not in the mood for a civil discussion about Heaven and Hell. "If..if you're going to kill me, just do it already! Stop blabbering on about your.." the words stopped coming out as she saw him start to slowly rise out of his seat. 

‘Sit.”

The command was back in his voice.

“If I was going to kill you, I would have done it by now. There have been several occasions when death was upon you tonight, and I have prevented each one. Stop being so damn dense, and acting out of fear. Regardless of the how or why, you’re here now and debating choice is a waste of your time. You asked me why I’m different, and I’m explaining. If death was foremost on your mind, you should have asked that first.”

A cold stare.

“Do not make me regret my choice.”

Her knees gave and she sat on the bed as his eyes bore down on her. "I'm sorry," it was barely audible but he heard it. She kept her head down, the pearl hanging down for him to see. The navy ribbon looked new on her porcelain skin. It occurred to him that perhaps they should have this conversation tomorrow, after she had rested and had time to mourn her other life.

“You should rest. I assume you’ve passed by your limits of endurance.”

He rose off of his chair and walked to the bed. He saw a flinch, and he knew the reason for it, but that was not his intent. Instead, he sat on the floor, at her level.

“We will continue this once we both have rested, but I want you to be clear on this. You’re here, and you can not leave right now. That was sealed the moment you walked in. If you attempt it, they will kill you. I will not be able to stop it.”

His eyes locked into hers, making sure she understood.

“If you remain calm and patient, you will have choices. I promised to not hurt you, and I will keep that promise. There is no threat of salvation or damnation hanging over me, so I am free to make only the promises I intend to keep.”

Cooper rose.

“Rest now. When you wake, we will speak more.”

She had no words, finding his warnings sucked the air from her lungs. He left her alone, the room feeling even more empty now. There was nothing for her to do, no way out of this. She fully agreed with him on that. Her hands went behind her neck, taking the necklace off and laying it on the dresser carefully. She had a feeling if that broke, he'd be furious. Lying down on the dusty blankets, she didn't even bother undressing. She curled up on her side and sobbed herself to sleep.


	8. Managed Symptoms

Carolina sat up, feeling hungry and thirsty. Her mouth tasted awful and she needed a shower. Since her only way out was not with her, nor did she have those basic supplies, she decided to at least try to make herself more presentable. Looking through the closet, she found a pair of black jeans, a plain tshirt and sweatshirt. He even had socks all neatly arranged but no toothbrush? She rolled her eyes, hearing the door opening. She backed away, as far as she could.

Cooper stepped into the room and spotted her against the far wall. Not entirely unexpected to see her there and defensive. He smiled as he saw she had at least changed.

“I’d ask if you rested well, but I find that highly unlikely. I do see that you found new clothing, though. Is there anything else you need?”

" Toothbrush?" Her arms were in front of her, voice still very small. "And I didn't know if I..I could shower, " she said even lower, her eyes unable to look up at him. The thought of being naked anywhere near him or the people whom she'd met before made her extremely uncomfortable. 

He looked momentarily embarrassed at the oversight. “My apologies. I should have considered that. You can use my private bath. I promise you that no one will disturb you there. Not even I.”

He started to turn, then stopped.

“The necklace, though. Remember to put it on. I remains your source of protection. And call me old fashioned, but it does look rather becoming on you as well.”

She put it on, leaving her hair to cover her neck. Her fingers trembled as she hooked it together. She began to follow him just down the hall a few doors. She followed close behind but tried to keep space between them.  
" I..I wanted to say thank you, " 

“Thank you? For what?”

He stopped at a door and opened it. Whatever she was expecting, this wasn’t it. The space was actually comfortable, with books lining the wall, stereo speakers, and even a laptop sitting on the desk. It was all a far cry from what books and movies had depicted the lair of a vampire to be.

“The bath is through the door over there. There should be fresh towels there, and oh yes….”

Stepping to the door, he leaned out into the hallway.

“Wallace!”

After a few seconds, rapid footsteps could be heard coming closer and a short man with a weasel-like face appeared.

“The lady requires toiletries. A toothbrush, whatever else you might find useful.”

Wallace nodded eagerly and scurried off. Cooper closed the door.

“Amazingly perfect, isn’t he? Perfect casting for the character of Renfield.”

He chuckled.

“Take as long as you need. The toiletries will be here by the time you are finished. Let me know and I will hand them through the door.”

With that, he left the room. She went into the bathroom, stunned by the appearance of it. Light green walls with a soft cream color accents, a big tub (enough for two people, she thought), and a separate shower all were before her. Stripping down, she picked a towel and got into the shower. Her only option was to use his soaps at the moment and she hoped Wallace would bring something else for next time. Once she finished, she climbed out and put her clothes back on.  
”i..I'm done with the shower, " she said to the door. 

The door opened slightly, just enough for a bag to be pushed through. "Wallace seems to have brought you everything he could possibly think of."

She opened it, the contents practically spilling out.  
Perfumes, body washes, soaps, tooth brushes, tooth paste, dental floss- all in different scents and flavors. She quickly fixed herself up, closing the bag again with a painfully slow tug as if she was trying to be quiet. She knocked on the door again, holding on to the bag in one hand. 

Cooper opened the door.

“You can just leave the things Wallace brought there. You may use this bath when you need to for your privacy.”

A knock sounded on the outer door, and he walked over to it. Wallace had returned, this time with a tray of various foods.

“Thank you Wallace. That will be all for now.”

Wallace nodded eagerly and rushed off.

“I have no idea what you like, so I had Wallace bring you a selection of food.”

He glanced over the things on the tray as he walked it over to the bed. He set it there, and turned towards her with a smile.

“You will have to remind me of when you are hungry. I’m afraid I no longer have much recollection of being hungry like that….. Now, why don’t you eat and then we can attempt to speak some more.”

She stared down at the food, as if it was foreign. She shook her head no, not moving towards it or him.  
"I'm not hungry right now. No..no thank you, " she lied. She wasn’t about to just do what he said, she wasn't ready to just accept this.  
"Do you not..you don't eat? " 

He cocked his head slightly. She was hungry, he knew that. Apparently still feeling defiant. Defiance was good, though. It showed a fight to survive.

“As you wish, although starving yourself is hardly constructive.”

Turning, he sad down in a chair facing her, making no offer or demand that she sit. If she chose to, she could.

“I would have thought that me not eating, or rather what I need to consume to survive, would have been obvious to you.”

"I..I noticed but I wasn't about to.." she paused, not wanting to put the idea into his head. “What did you want to talk about?" She said, sitting down on the bed, perched like a fragile bird in a comfortable cage. 

He looked at her with an understanding smile.

“If it were done when 'tis done, then 'twere well It were done quickly. Best to have it out in the open, as I know your concern…..”

Looking at her, he shifted in his chair, assuming a relaxed and open position. There was no threat in his posture.

“I need human blood to survive. You’ve gathered that, of course. And your reluctance to say so is because you presume I’ll soon be taking yours from you, no?”

He cocked an eyebrow, but didn’t give her the chance to respond. They both knew the answer, so it was rhetorical.

“Well, you presume wrong. Oh, at one point in the past you would have been correct, but those days are behind me. Time has…. Well, let’s just say that I no longer take blood by any sort of force, either mental or physical. Your neck and blood are safe from me, at the very least.”

She gulped. "If you aren't going to.. then. .then why did you choose me?" She asked, almost fearful of his answer. Standing, she to be in front of him. She lifted her arms, undoing the necklace and laid it on his desk.  
"And. .and I could handle it..if..if you needed. Pay...payment for you saving me, " 

He picked up the necklace and examined it, lost somewhere in memories for a moment.

“I’m not sure that ‘choose’ is the proper word for the reality……”

His head lifted, and his expression was soft.

“When we first met, I was seeking solitude. I frequently do that, given the company I have here. You’ve met them, and I’m sure you have a similar opinion of them. You appeared. It’s not all that uncommon. Thrill seekers and the like frequently come. I knew it was too late, knew someone would be along shortly to collect you. Just another unfortunate….”

A wry smile.

“But there was a certain air to you, and I found my interest piqued. Confident, brave, curious. And more than willing to stand toe to toe with the strange man you encountered in the dark. He was a mere annoyance to you, not a threat.”

He sighed.

“When they arrived to collect you, I realized that my interest was not yet satisfied, and that I must intervene. Allowing you to go was not an option. I have some authority, but none to match Artemis’ orders. However, I could wield such authority as I have to ensure that you remained unharmed and unmarked. I found myself hoping, longing……”

His voice trailed off, and he gave a look that may have been shy? Embarrassed?

“At any rate, you are here for the time being, and as safe as I can make you. We have time to decide what will ultimately come.”

"But freedom isn't a choice? Not even Artemis could be persuaded? " She asked, trying to stay calm and not demand for an audience with him. His explanation had made sense, his opinion of her humbling. "I..I appreciate your intervention. That's why I just offered what they were going to take by force. I..I wanted to repay you, " 

“Freedom may yet be a choice. But not at the moment. Demands from either of us would lead to disastrous consequences, I’m afraid. There is some…. Strife.”

He looked at the necklace again.

“I understand your offer and hear the intent behind it. But I am afraid that you don’t understand the consequences. Both methods are not acceptable at this moment. Were you to receive a bite, it would never leave your mind. While you might not become like me, you would be bonded to me. Were I to take it using other means, I would fail myself. You offer it in payment, it has been coerced. I no longer take that way from anyone, let alone someone such as you.”

"Then..what. . what I am supposed to do? I.. I refuse to just sit around and wait. Unlike you, " she poked his chest, her anger showing, " I don't have all the time in the world, " she sat back down, pushing the food tray to the floor. Her thankful attitude was gone when he had refused her. She knew no one, he was her lifeline and even he rejected her- it pissed her off, consequences be damned. The dishes lay on the floor, the food scattered on his carpet and she sat on the bed above it, scowling at him.

”You could start my not behaving like a petulant child, throwing a temper tantrum and demanding immediate gratification.”

He rose.

“You do have time right now, and you should view that as a gift, considering you just looked death in the face as recently as yesterday.”

The question now was whether or not she would allow what she viewed as a running clock to overcome her better judgements and cloud her decisions. The results would be disastrous for her. There was nothing he could do about it. He seemed to be irritating her at this moment, and it might be better to let her think on her own for a while.

“I think you require some space of your own right now. I will return you to your room. I will instruct Wallace to check in on you, and make sure that your needs are met.”

"No. " She said, standing up as well. Her simple reply reached his ear with more volume. He saw the girl he had met the previous night. "You have acted with kindest but you are no different than they are. If you hadn't been interested in me, you would have let them murder me without so much as a blink. That makes you worse, " her voice dropped in pitch as she stepped closer. She knew she had struck a nerve, seeing his eyes briefly change as they had before. Her courage wavered but she refused to show her fear to him- not now, not after her big speech, she had to hold it together . He was still holding the necklace, his chest inches from hers. He was taller than she was and bigger, it like a mouse talking back to a large house cat . 

“Worse? Very well….”

He dropped the necklace to the desk.

“If death is what you prefer, I will return you to that.”

Turning, he headed for the door to summon Wallace.

She hesitated until his hand touched the knob.  
"Wait! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, rushing over to block the door. "I didn't mean it. I didn't. Please don't hand me over to them. " she put her head down briefly before he stepped closer to her, his hands on either side of her head. Picking her face up slowly, she looked into his eyes. She was stuck between him and the door, the irritation seeping off him as he addressed her.  
“I understand the fear, the anger, the impatience. I expect it. What I can not handle is this annoying tendency of yours to allow emotions and irrationality to cloud your otherwise excellent mind.”

He looked into her eyes for a long moment.

“I understand the loss of one’s life as well. I’ve thought of it frequently since it happened to me.”

His hands moved away from her head, and he turned slightly.

“And you’re right you know. Saving your life was secondary to my actions with you. I had more selfish things in mind. My thoughts at that moment were solely on myself.”

"A companion? like Artemis said?" She asked, reaching to touch his arm. "I. .I'm sorry. " She said quietly before giving him some space. Kneeling down , she started to pick up the food and dishes, assembling them neatly. 

He watched her for a few seconds before moving over to pick up some of the dishes and place them near the door.

“Companion sounds terribly formal and presumptuous at the moment. Let’s simply say that I have grown to find the company here a bit….. Boring?”

"So I'm just a new shiny toy? " She asked,a pained look in her eyes. “To be honest , I am hungry now. " her cheeks turned red. 

“A toy? I have little use for mere toys.”

Walking to the door, he picked up the dishes, and stepped out into the hall to summon Wallace again.

“Wallace, I hate to be a bother, but we had a slight incident with the food. Could you please get some more? I’d be grateful if you would.”

Wallace was all nods and eagerly took the old dishes off down the hall.

She sat down, examining her hand. There was a cut across one of her fingers, blood dripping a little.  
"Shit, " she tried to hide it in her shirt. The small spot was still visible as he came back to her. 

He knew that she had seen his look, and was obviously concerned, as she was hiding it in her shirt. It certainly was desirable, especially given that it was hers, but in a way that made it more precious, not just something to be seized.

He gave a slight chuckle.

"Worried that I'll be lunging at you shouting that the blood lust is upon me?"

A smile and a slight bow.

"Some of us were raised with proper manners....."

Then a more serious look.

"Does it require attention? I can have Wallace bring supplies when her returns with your meal."

She showed the trickling cut to him. “ I can’t tell. I... I actually not that great with blood. ” It was about a half inch deep, a small red line that was creating quite a mess. "There's first aid kits in the..in my room if you want me to get one. " she started to get up. 

He stared at the cut, not sure if she had forgotten what he was due to her own feelings about  
blood. Or perhaps she was taunting or testing him? At any rate, it had been a long time since he had needed to concern himself with such matters.

Wallace's return solved the dilemma. He fussed over the cut for a moment, and declared that it would probably simply need to be tightly bandaged.

He hurried off and returned with a kit, and soon hand the wound wrapped and closed.

" Thank you Wallace, " her voice still small. This entire situation was weighing on her, the lack of sleep and food and now the uneasy pressure across her cut. She looked up at him. "How..how old are you? " She asked, trying to distract herself from her own physical limitations that were slowly draining her. Her smile was still there but she was trying. She knew he was trying to be at the very le at least civil to her. She owed him and with each act of kindness, the price only went up. 

"How old?"

He smiled.

"After a while, one stops tracking years. I came into the world in 1809."

Cooper gestured towards the food.

"Why don't you eat. Starving yourself will not help."

She picked up a biscuit, slowly eating it. Once she was finished with it, she made a small pile of fruit before eating them as well. "Maybe you’re like the witch in Hazel and Gretel, fattening me up, " she joked, giving a bigger smile so he knew she was trying to be relaxed. 

Cooper smiled, happy to see her calming and relaxing slightly.

"I think I might have asked Wallace to bring different types of food if that were the case."

He watched her eat, a touch of curiosity on his face.

"If there are things you like or dislike, that can be taken care of as well." 

" I'm not picky. I don't want to be a bother , " she said, enjoying a strawberry. "Thank you, "  
Once she was finished, she picked up the tray. "I could take this back to the kitchen. No need for Wallace to keep running so much, " 

He laughed.

"I think Wallace would be more upset if he thought someone was trying to do his job! Just set the tray by the door, and he will collect it when he comes through making his rounds. Having new tasks to do always seems to make him happy."

"Please, I insist, " she said. Walking to his desk, she picked up her necklace. "Would you mind? " She asked, holding it out 

He secured the necklace around her neck, thinking about her insistence at clearing her own tray. Perhaps she was not used to servants, or perhaps it was just a ruse to get out of the room and away from him to escape. He could see both, and an escape wouldn't be unexpected.

Here she would be stopped quickly and safely enough, but her danger lay in what would happen if she got to other areas.

" Thank you, " she said, taking her tray out. She started to walk to the kitchen, closing the door. Her walk was slow, keeping her eyes down. On her way back, she heard a growling behind her. She tried to ignore it, walking faster. Almost frantic, she knocked on his door before ripping it open and going inside. She closed her eyes as her breathing slowed.  
" Cooper? Wh..what did you mean about the bite bonding us?"

He looked at her surprised. But whether it was the question, the fact that she hadn't tried anything, or her apparent panic, even he couldn't tell.

"A simple bite will bond the recipient to the vampire. We will always remember that person and be able to sense them."

Returning to his chair, he continued.

"The victim has no real bond. It would be counter-productive if they knew. They are still an innocent."

She nodded, agreeing with him. Fixing her hair, she smiled. "I..I appreciate that,"  
She looked at him, wanting to say more but instead decided to give him some space.  
"I..I'll just..I'll head to the room now I guess. "  
Without another word to him, she started for the door and was out in the hall. Taking a deep breath, she started back towards her room. Right outside was Rosie, smiling at her.  
“ Excuse..excuse me, "  
"No. " her grin got wider "You're not excused and you will show respect to me blood bag, " she stepped closer.  
"I don't want any trouble, " she started to back up. Her back hit a hard chest, a hand covering her mouth. She began to fight, squirming and kicking hard . She was no match for them, being dragged to another hall of the hotel. The only clue was her broken necklace laying in the hall. The hand covering Carolina’s mouth clamped down, cutting off her air and making her go limp in their arms after a few minutes .  
When she awoke, she found that her limbs hurt, her head hanging down as she struggled to stay awake. Looking down at her body, she almost screamed. Various cuts were all over her, blood dried in lines, how long had she been out?  
"Cooper?" She tried to call out, earning a giggle from Rosie.  
"Try again , "  
She closed her eyes again, unable to stay awake.


	9. Rescued from Oblivion

When she did gain consciousness again, Cooper was in the doorway of the room, she softly smiled at him  
He stepped into the room, followed by another figure who was dark-skinned with glinting eyes. As Cooper moved forward, the newcomer merely leaned against the door frame and looked on with interest.

As for Cooper, the anger that had been brewing inside of him as he had searched for Carolina exploded when he caught sight of her. His eyes turned to flames, and his presence seemed to swell. Shadows seemed to emerge from him, each seemingly writhing in space. There was the sound of constant motion, as if his arrival had been accompanied by a plague of rats. The air in the room grew cold and still.

“How dare you!”

His voice was deep and dark, and the echoes of his words boomed through the room.

Rosie began to move, to retreat. She was afraid now. This was unexpected. But he was faster than she. A wind blew through the room, and suddenly he was in front of her, his fingers closing on her throat. His arm raised, lifting her off the ground with seemingly no effort. His fingers tightened, the flames in his eyes burning.

“You think I have no power? Do you see it now?”

With a casual motion of his arm, he threw her across the room, sending her crashing into the wall. His storm followed her, and he stood over her crumpled form. His storm raged louder, then went suddenly silent. All that was left, was his voice, as icy as the crypt.

“If you cross me again, I will destroy you.”

She scrabbled up off the floor, and quickly ran for the nearest exit, head lowered as if avoiding a rain of blows. Cooper’s eyes were focused on her every step until she left the room.

As Rosie retreated, the other figure pushed himself off the frame and calmly walked over to Carolina. Pulling out a knife, he began to undo her bindings. Cooper walked over and touched the side of her face with his hand, his eyes staring into hers, probing, sensing.

“She appears to be relatively intact…”

The other replied in a deep rich voice.

“I don’t think anything’s too deep or serious.”

Cooper smiled at Carolina as warmly as he could given the storm he was currently holding at bay.

“This is Joshua…..”

His head nodded towards the other, who smiled at her as well.

“...You can trust him as absolutely as I myself do. He will take you to my quarters to get you taken care of. I will be there soon. I have some business to attend to.”

Cooper tuned to Joshua. “Have Wallace attend to her wounds, and bring her anything she asks.”  
At that, he turned and strode from the room. The winds of his personal storm seemed to be building again. Joshua watched him go, then turned to Carolina, a slight grin on his lips.

“Always fun to see when he lets loose. But that was just him getting warmed up….”

He reached down and scooped Carolina up. There was no way for her to object or protest. The way he held her was gentle, but the sheer power passing through him made it clear that he would have none of it. He had his task, and it would be done.  
"How. .how did you find me? " She asked, still half out of it. Her eyes glanced over his appearance, taking note of his clothes and facial features.   
"I've . .I've never seen him like that before.. i..I didn't know it was possible."   
Once they had returned to Cooper’s quarters, he laid her down on the bed. Wallace was quickly summoned and began to set up an IV of fluids for her. He approached with a needle before she began to protest.   
"That's not necessary. I'm fine, " she said confidently, but still unconvincing for Wallace and Joshua who knew that without it, it would be a longer recovery.   
She turned to Joshua trying to deflect the situation. "You're like him?" 

Joshua looked at her, and smiled. Turning to Wallace,

“If the lady refuses, there’s not much we can do for now. I think that you should just see to her wounds and then let rest work its healing. Perhaps when he returns she will have better counsel.”

Wallace busied himself cleaning and bandaging what needed to be, and Joshua turned back to Carolina. Now was time for answers to some of her questions. It would help distract her as her wounds were seen to as well.

“Cooper was summoned away on what turned out to be a false errand. When Wallace found your necklace in the hallway, he searched for you. When he had no luck, he found me, and I sent word that Cooper must return. There is not much that can be hidden from us here.”

His eyes glinted. “And I am like him, of course. For almost as long as he has been.”

Wallace had finished working on Carolina.

“That’s all I can do for now. She’ll be fine, but I really think some fluids…..”

Joshua sighed.

“She said she was fine, and we’ll take her at her word. I’m sure she needs some food and drink. Why don’t we start with that and see?”

Wallace nodded and hurried off.

“Now as to what you saw….. I’m certain that your friend Rosie was just as surprised to see it as well.”

He pondered for a moment, thinking of the best way to begin.

“You see, not all of us have the same power, abilities. It all depends on how far removed from the original line you are. Most of them, like Rosie, come from lines where we bred like rats. The powers became diluted, weakened. Only what was needed to survive. But there are still some who are close to the original line. They have the powers and dark magic that were originally placed on the line. Each step somewhat diminishes it, but they are still close enough. Artemis is very close to the line, and Cooper thus one step from him. And me one step from Cooper.”

" Did he.. is he the reason you're like this? " She asked, looking at her bandages. "How long did they? I don’t know even know what they did to me, " she shook her head, as if it would stir up any new memories. Placing a hand to her forehead, she looked tired. She understood what he had said about Cooper, she just needed to process it. 

He gave her a warm smile, looking slightly bemused.

“After all you’ve been through and as tired as you must be, you’re still full of questions. I’m beginning to see why he has shown such an interest.”

Wallace returned with a tray of food and drink, setting them there for her. He checked over her wounds one last time, then hurried off. Joshua waited patiently to resume the conversation.  
“Yes, he is the reason I’m like this. It was long, long ago….. And to answer your other questions, they had you for about a day. They did nothing lasting to you. It was more for their own pleasure in torment while sending a message to him. They did not expect the response they received, though. They underestimated his power and wrath.”

He looked at her carefully. “The anger of them challenging him was dwarfed by his anger at himself for failing to protect you.” 

"He's been alone a long time. And I'm an adult, he isn't responsible for this. " She replied. She didn't blame Cooper, she had been ecstatic to see him in that doorway . She started to eat and drink, wincing when she would hit a sore spot. "Thank you for not letting him stick that needle in me, " She looked over at the IV stand still set up, shivering a second in fear. "When will he come back?"

Joshua had seen the way she looked at the IV stand. He picked it up and moved it off to the side and away from the bed. 

“He’ll be back before too long, I assume. He knows you’re in safe hands at the moment, but I’m certain he’ll want to see to you himself. So his wrath will be short-lived. The fear he has generated will suffice for now.”

"Probably less chance of me leaving now. ” she whispered more to herself. She looked up at him, staring at his eyes.   
“Do..do you drink?" her hand unconsciously went to her blank neck. 

Joshua gave a slight bow, much the same as Cooper had once done.

“Some of us still have manners. We were instructed properly, and would never dream of such a discourtesy towards a guest.”

The door suddenly opened and Cooper and Wallace walked through.

“No, I don’t blame you. You did what you could. You have once again proved yourself invaluable….”

They walked towards the bed, Wallace talking about running the IV line to get some fluids into Carolina. Cooper glanced at her, then stopped Wallace.

“If she says she is fine without, then so be it. I think she’s had enough done to her against her will for now. If it proves to be necessary, we will discuss it then.”

Wallace shook his head and dropped the subject.

Raising an eyebrow, Joshua looked to Cooper.

“Well?”

“What do you expect? However, I’m sure my anger will suffice for the moment.”

Joshua nodded, a slight smile accompanying it.

“Come, Wallace. Let’s leave the two of them to rest for the time being.”

“Thank you both. I am once again in your debt. We will speak on this later.”

When Joshua and Wallace had left, closing the door behind them, Cooper stepped to the bed beside Carolina. He took her hand gently, and looked into her eyes.

“You have my sincerest apologies. This should not have happened.”

"I'm just glad you found me when you did. It's not your fault, " she placed her other hand on top of his. "Thank you, "   
Her pale skin was dirty and her clothes now tattered. She looked worse than when he found her and she could see it was bothering him.   
"i..I can go back to the other room. I don't want to intrude on your space, " she began to sit up more, keeping a wince in. Pushing the covers down, he could see more injuries on her legs, the material being torn away to show angry red lines and more pale skin.   
"Thank you, again, "

As his eyes followed the line of her body and he saw the extent of her injuries, the flames in his eyes rekindled and shadows seemed to creep into the room. His anger was rising once again, but he forced it away. A gentle push and he replaced the covers.

“No. You will rest here for now. It’s more comfortable for you here.”

"I'm sorry about the necklace, " she said softly before he picked up a remote. A panel opened in the wall, a large tv screen sliding out. He cleared away the food, leaving a pitcher and glass of water for her on the bedside table.   
“Joshua said you..well that he'd known you a long time. ” she said, stopping him from turning on the TV momentarily. She felt if he turned it on, she would fall asleep. 

“The necklace can be repaired. And it wasn’t your doing, so you have nothing to be sorry for.”

Her questions had stopped him for the moment. “And yes… Joshua and I have known each other for a long time. I met him on a plantation in Alabama shortly after I became…. Became who I am now.”

"And you..you changed him, " she stated. "I. .I'm not trying to pry. I'm just trying to understand. I..I'm confused and I'm.. if I'm perfectly honest, I'm terrified to leave your side anymore, " her hands wrung the covers, twisting them as she dropped her head. "Usually I wouldn't ask or even suggest this but..."

Cooper interjected before she could finish. “I changed him. Whether that was for better or worse is a question best asked to Joshua, though.”

He paused, watching her.

"I think you should bite me, " she squeaked out. Her breathing picked up, her eyes not daring to meet his yet. She knew it was risky, but she felt that it was the best option. "I..I'm giving it to you. No force needed, " 

Cooper gave out a slight hiss, then sat down on the bed beside her.

“You know that you will be irrevocably tied to me? You will not be able to hide from me? You will also never be able to forget that it happened as you offered…..” 

" I...I understand, " she moved her hair off her neck. Her eyes glanced at his face, trying to determine what he was feeling. "I...I trust you, "

His eyes stared into her intently as he decided whether she understood. There was no way she could completely understand, but she knew enough. Her offer was sincere and she viewed it as an exchange of sorts.

A finger touched her neck, and he smiled.

“Very well. One can only resist temptation so long, after all.”

He began to lean towards her neck, mindful to any change in her posture, requests to stop. The fact that he had to resist and be cautious was exquisite in its own right, he realized.  
“Don’t worry. It won’t hurt.”

"Would it help if I laid down?" She asked, turning her face to the side. Her hands lay flat at her side, the covers down over her legs as she felt him get closer. She tried to be relaxed as he said it wouldn't hurt, her mind telling her that it probably would. ” I..I'm ready, "

He chuckled. “Here is fine. Most don’t have a choice.”

His head moved now, gliding towards her neck, mouth moving to the correct spot. His fangs extended and he began the bite, as gently as he could.

She slightly jumped as his teeth went through the skin. Her eyes closed, biting her bottom lip to keep quiet. She felt his lips close on her neck and blood come from the punctures. 

He didn’t linger. All he needed was her taste, to capture her essence. He retracted, and his lips closed in an uncharacteristic kiss. Then he turned his head slightly and brought a handkerchief to his lips. It wouldn’t do to be addressing her with traces of her blood on his lips. He also dabbed her neck a bit, but the cuts had already sealed.  
“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

She felt woozy, a light haze over her. She sort of smiled, touching her neck. "No...not bad. ” she replied before her eyes closed, her body falling limp. Her chest began to rise slowly up and down as she slept.


	10. Healing Touch

When she awoke, she was alone with the necklace back around her neck. Soft music played in the background and there was fresh food set out for her.   
Getting up, she decided to look around. She pulled open drawers, looking through the papers and things. He was very organized, just as the other room was. She touched the bite, amazed it was healed already. The door began to open and she quickly went back to the bed and food.

Cooper walked through the door, smiling.  
“Feeling well enough to be exploring?”

He laughed. The anger seemed to have passed him for now. He waved a hand at her shock of having been discovered going through his things.

“It’s no matter. You are curious. I like that.”

Pausing alongside the bed, his eyes glanced across the areas where he could see the cuts and marks. There was still a slight flare in his eyes, but well under control now.

“Does everything seem to be healing? Anything that needs to be attended to?”

"Just one but it's fine. I think scrubbing it out with some hot water will fix it, " she sat up further. "I..don't feel any different than before. " she paused, "is it different for you? "   
She scooted a little closer, unconsciously trying to be at his side. 

 

"As I said, there's little to make you aware that the bite has happened. It wouldn't do to have it obvious. now would it. Things like that lead to swarms of angry villagers with torches and pitchforks."

He had noticed her moving closer. That was certainly a part of the bond, but he chose not to mention it. He had hoped that it wouldn't be necessary, but the amount of trust she had shown in him.... Of course she knew there was protection in it, but the risk....

"For my own part, I can sense you now. I can track you easily, know you, even taste you..."

" I'm almost afraid to ask what I taste like, " she blushed. He smelled sweeter than before, his eyes were brighter, everything drawing her into him. She scooted even closer, their faces inches apart. "Cooper?" She asked softly 

How long had it been since he had been this close to a woman? Felt almost human again? The memories were distant, but still etched into his mind. This was something he should probably put a stop to, as he felt it might be only her reaction to the bond. But the still human memories inside of him were reluctant to let go so soon.

“Yes?”

She pressed her lips to his, pushing him back and climbing on top. Her hands began to stroke his hair, neck and chest. Their hips were pressed together, creating a friction she had forgotten about. Her pearl from her necklace brushed against his throat as she continued to kiss him. 

She was awakening something inside him that had long been dormant. He could feel the different sort of lust growing inside of him. He would have to be sure to keep the two separate. It would be so easy to get carried away.

Memories of things past came into his mind, and he reached out to touch her as well, exploring the way she felt, sensing her on a whole new level.

She began to unbutton his dress shirt, moving her mouth down to his throat. She bit him lightly, pulling back quickly the second after. Covering her mouth, she retreated back. Looking away, she got up and headed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. 

Cooper stayed motionless for a moment, not quite sure what had happened. Had it been the bite, had she suddenly realized she was acting out of character, or had she suddenly remembered what he was? Likely a combination of all three.

He sat up and buttoned his shirt. He should have put a stop to it before it had started. The situation was enough on her psyche without adding something like this to it.

She sank down to the floor, covering her mouth. Tears came down, unsure of her feelings and thoughts. Stripping down, she got into the shower, cleaning herself up until she began to wash one of her deeper cuts. A small whimper escaped, echoing off the bathroom walls. "Cooper!" She called out, holding it as it began to bleed harder. Quickly She got out, wrapping a towel around herself. The blood stained the towel as she put pressure on it.

He burst through the door, answering her call. His brow furrowed when he saw the growing stain on the towel.

“Is this a new injury?”

"No..no it's been there. I cleaned it out. " she let up pressure. "I..I'm ruining the towel, " she said, "I just . .it hurts. I'm fine, I should get dressed, " she kept it covered until he forced her to lie down on the cold tile in one swift motion. She held the towel closed. 

Pulling away the towel, Cooper saw why she had been reluctant to show the wound to him. Branded there on her hip was the letter ‘R’, obviously in reference to Rosie.

The flames ignited in his eyes again, but he set his anger onto the pile that would ignite later. His face tightened.

“I see….”

He closed the towel, then rose to grab the first aid supplies Wallace had left in the bathroom.

“We need to wrap that tightly to get the bleeding stopped, I’m afraid….”

"No..no it's fine, " she held it closed, keeping pressure on it, praying the towel would shield her from him. "Please. .please just let me get dressed. " She started to get up, putting her face away from him. 

"Very well....."

He rose and left the bathroom. His interpersonal skills were somewhat lacking, he knew. Further intervention at this point might make things worse. He still carried his anger, and she was carrying the trauma of all of this.

Sitting down in a chair, he waited for her to emerge.

She slipped into sweats and tshirt. Coming out, she hid her tears. The shirt was stained now too. “I. .I keep ruining your things. Could..could you hand me the bandages?" She asked, afraid to ask for help. Her hands trembled slightly as she held them out, now covered in her own blood. 

"Enough of this....."

He stopped her and gazed into her eyes. Perhaps the old ways were the best, although they were generally in place to assist in taking, not helping. But her fears of him seeing her blood or her body, or both, were becoming particularly troublesome in providing the assistance she needed.

As soon as the trance took hold, he laid her on the floor and cleaned the wound once again, scowling at the crude letter as he did. Some salve, followed by a compress that was tightly secured. The blood seemed to be slowing. Now he cleaned the blood off of the rest of her. Was it tempting, yes. He could understand why she had concerns. But he was not a beast. He could control the urges. Damnable books and movies.

He discarded the rest of her clothing, and went out into the bedroom, returning with a clean white shirt that was large enough to double as a nightshirt for her. He dressed her in it, then picked her up and placed her on the bed. He covered her up gently, and stroked her cheek tenderly. His mouth moved to her ear.

"Sleep...."

She obeyed the command instantly, and he moved off to clean up the bathroom. No sense in troubling Wallace. When he was through, he sat down in a chair alongside the bed to wait and reflect.


	11. Snuggled like a Mummy

She didn't wake until morning, confused. Her hand went to her side, finding it all bandaged in a different shirt. Her eyes went to the tray with fresh food, uninterested. She was in such a fog from the previous evening, was this because of the bite? Her chestnut locks hung around her face. "Cc..ccooper?" She said quietly, looking around. 

He was there, had stayed with her as she slept.

“I’m right here….. Everything is fine. Just relax and allow yourself some time. The fog in your mind will clear.”

"I..I don't understand, " she sat up more, pushing the food away. Her stomach was churning, her side hurt along with the other soreness. "What's happening?" She asked, their eyes finally meeting 

“It has to do with all you’ve been through. Everything that has happened, followed by you allowing me to drink from you, You were a bit confused last night, and your squeamishness over me seeing your blood was making things worse. You needed help, and I made you relax. I would not have done so, except for the fact that I found it necessary.”

He looked at her softly.

“You will be just fine. Just relax a bit.”

She felt herself relaxing, as if forced. Her body lay back against the pillows, breathing slowing down. She glanced over at him. "You look exhausted. I..I'm sorry. " She reached for his hand that was close by.  
"I'm becoming quite the nuisance, aren’t I?" She asked, feeling guilty about the situation. she was occupying his bed, his space, taking up his time.  
" I can go back to the other room. I know that you're not used to company...like me, " she stopped for a moment. "I. .I want to see Artemis, " 

“Do not confuse Artemis’ manners for compassion. I don’t find you to be a nuisance at all. Quite the opposite. But he easily will. He might have already, save the fact that what happened to you got me to exert my power and authority in more appropriate ways.”

He smiled softly.

“You can stay here for now. I’d prefer it that way.”

" I don't give a shit about his compassion. His..well I don't know what they are but I earned my freedom when they didn't follow the rules. I was supposed to be safe, I signed that contract! " She gestured to the necklace and bite mark. ”The only vampire allowed to partake of my blood was supposed to be the one I'm assigned to. You. " She said, crossing her arms. "Or that a sham?"  
"I'm not angry with you, I just..I want to go home, " she pulled her knees to her chest, putting her face there as well to hide her tears. 

“You were safe from immediate death. There was nothing else in that contract beneficial to you at all. I went around the contract when I laid personal claim on you. I had hoped to spare you from being fed on at all, and from the years of servitude.”

He sighed deeply.

“I know what it’s like to want to go home. We will find a way to get you there, You just must be patient until we find a way to do it that ensures you will be safe.”

She sniffled, looking up at him. There was a single tear on her cheek as her green eyes scanned him. "Will you lay with me?" She asked quietly. He had every right to say no. She just needed some contact, after waking up like that, she felt more fragile than ever. He was the only constant with his manners and calm demeanor.  
It wasn’t his fault, if anyone was to blame, it was her who had put herself in this situation.  
"Please?"

“Of course. I would like that.”

He rose and stepped to the bed, then paused, suddenly feeling awkward, unsure of the modern conventions. Was he supposed to lie on top of the coverings? Under them? On his back?

She pulled the covers back, rolling to her side so her branding was against the covers and not under her body. Her head lifted, looking back at him. Her innocence had returned, a small amount of fear was in her mind but she pushed it away. 

Still somewhat uncertain of himself, but still eager to experience, he decided to mirror her attire. He removed his shoes and slacks, leaving his shorts and shirt on. Then he climbed into bed and got on his side facing her.

After another awkward pause, he moved his arm over her, just draping it there. Her warmth was amazing, seductive. This was something he had not felt in a very long time.

She moved back into his chest, laying her arm over his. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed. Her skin got goosebumps with him so close. His hot breath on her neck made her excited but nervous.  
"Is this okay? "

“This is very nice…..”

He paused, and his voice took on a different tone. Shy, almost.

“It has been a very long time since I was close like this with anyone. I had almost forgotten how good it feels.”

"You've been alone a long time, haven't you?" She asked, her fingers gently caressing his arm. Her hand stopped, moving down to take his hand in hers and scoot back closer to him. 

“I’ve been among my own kind, so not alone. But if you mean feeling another’s warmth and presence, then yes. The drive for companionship becomes secondary to other…. Drives.”

He sighed.

“We all remember our humanity, we just choose to ignore it. Usually.”

She nodded in understanding before rolling to her back. She wanted to see his face when she spoke to him. His eyes met hers and she leaned closer, giving him another kiss. This one was sweet, an adjustment to the animal reaction of yesterday.  
“I. .I'm glad you picked me. ” a soft smile before she asked another question.  
"What do you miss the most about being human?"

“One tries not to miss anything too much. It leads to bitterness over the loss. That’s why so many of us can be so cruel. You have things we miss.”

A gentle smile.

“At the moment, I can say that I’ve missed this.”

She was undecided as what to do next. Her hand held his, their eyes locked. She felt the same tug in her belly that she had last night as she had mounted him.  
She kissed him harder. She rolled to her side to put them chest to chest, yelping and her hands let go of him to grab at the wound there. Any mood she had probably just killed. 

He touched her tentatively.

“Still in pain? Find a position that you find comfortable. No need for you to be in pain on my account.”

"Just that one. I'm probably going to have a scar from that, " she frowned. She had rolled to her back again, looking over at him. "the way I feel about you..is it..is it because of the bite? I..well I have had this feeling since I met you. Just much. ." She licked her lips as if she could taste the chemistry between them. “much stronger now. ” 

“I’m not quite sure what you’re feeling. The bite should not have drawn you to me like that.”

He didn’t want to say, but there was something different about her as well. He had sensed something when he had first seen her, but had passed that off as just her attitude and bravery, things that he was unused to seeing. But now there was something different about her, something he just could not place.

" I don't understand, " she said, touching where the bite was. Her stomach felt uneasy, unsure of herself. "Well, I. .I'm sorry about the other day. If it wasn’t the bite, I don't know what came over me, " she looked apologetically at him. "I haven't known you for a week yet and I tried to have sex with you. Not exactly scoring high on the human card. Probably not the classiest move, " she started to sit up, hoping to end the conversation. 

Cooper stayed right where he was. The subtleties like the end of a conversation were somewhat lost on him.

“I don’t see where you have anything to apologize for. This is all rather new to me as well.”

"Because I mounted you like a lion?" She asked, a slight smile. "Not exactly appropriate, " she turned to her other side, his front to her back again. Taking his hand, she closed her eyes, soon falling asleep.


	12. Hidden Chambers

A month had gone by since Carolina had come, and Cooper still found himself fascinated with her. There was something more there, something he just couldn’t put his finger on. There was more to it than just her humanity. There was something else. It confused him, but he did his best to ignore it and wait to see if whatever it was would become clear.

He walked into the room and she was reading again. She had discovered his books, and had been eagerly exploring them.

Carolina laid her hands on the pages, closing her eyes. She hadn't heard him come in, beginning to chant the words and she frowned when nothing happened. She sighed before she realized he was there.  
“Oh shit, "

Cooper wasn’t paying attention to her. He was looking around the room. Something had been in the air. He knew that sensation, knew what caused it and what it meant. But why was it here? There was no one else here besides Carolina….

He looked down at her, a question framed on his face, and saw the ancient book she had opened before her.

“What book is that?”

" I don't know. I just pulled it off your shelf, " she closed it. She felt like she was in trouble, putting her head down. Backing away, she hit the wall. "Did I do something wrong? "

His voice was reassuring, but there was still a strange tone.

“No, no. You haven’t done anything wrong… It’s just that….”

He looked at the book and was able to confirm his initial glance. It was one of the books on magic. How could that be? Magic had been mostly forgotten, except to his kind. And it was more of a utility for them, no creativity and somewhat limited. There were rumors of those who could still work it, but they were just rumors as far as he knew.

Looking at her, he searched. Was that what he had been missing? The thing that he hadn’t been able to place?

“Sit back down. Show me what you were reading, what you were doing….”

"i..I don't even remember, " she put her hands up, as if she was pushing him away even though they weren't close. She was nervous about this, he had never asked about her reading before. She went to scoot by him, possibly retreat to her room

“Don’t be alarmed. I’m not angry. I just feel something that I didn’t think possible.”

He touched the cover of the book.

“Are you aware that this is a book of magic? Not the parlor tricks that you humans now call magic, but the real magic, the things you forgot a long time ago….”

"Oh. I..I didn't, " She continued backing away. "I. .I won't touch it anymore, " her cheeks were completely red. She turned the door knob, finding herself falling backwards as it gave easily. She looked up at the ceiling, finding another familiar face looking down at her. 

Joshua glanced down at her, then immediately over at Cooper.

“Her?”

“I’m not quite sure. You felt it too?”

“I did. I was just down the hall and it was unmistakable, even after what, 150 years?”

“The last I saw was the old woman, so about then, yes….”

They both looked down at Carolina.

She scrambled away, sprinting down the hall to the other room. She slammed the door closed, knowing it would not make a difference as Cooper had a key. Her breathing was short, fear overcoming her. Her mindset was that of a frightened animal as she crawled under her bed. She wasn’t sure what had happened or what she had done to attract their attention. 

Joshua and Cooper paused outside her door. Cooper did have a key, but chose not to use it. His hand made a motion over the doorknob, and it opened. The two walked into the room, glancing around.

“Under the bed? That’s not very dignified.”

“One hides where one can.”

They both sat down cross-legged on the floor facing the bed and waited silently for a moment. Cooper finally spoke.

“Tell me, Carolina. Just before we walked into the room, did you feel anything in the air? Just a sensation that you can’t explain? A certain kind of vibration?”

She took a breath, his presence washed over her. Their connection was overruling her fear, bringing her back to her normal mental state.  
"I..I did but I thought I was imagining it. I'm sorry, I won’t touch your magic books again, " she crawled a little closer, her face still hidden in the shadows but she was now in arms reach. 

Cooper and Joshua looked at one another for a moment, then Joshua spoke.

“When you were young, did strange things occasionally happen? Things moving or changing? Strange visions? Things like that?

"Yes. .I mean No, " she said softly, her face out enough for them to see. "What does it matter? " She crawled closer, coming out the bottom of the bed, keeping space between them. Her hands shook slightly as she wrung them together 

The two of them sat back, relaxing slightly. Both were smiling at her. Cooper began to explain.

“I’m sure it’s no surprise to you that we’re magical beings. We can do certain things that are outside the normal range of actions.”

Joshua interjected.

“Remember the room with Rosie when we showed up. The show someone put on.”

Cooper gave a half-smile and continued.

“Our magic is somewhat limited as it revolves around the things that help us be what we are. Fear, stealth, other utilities. Just before we walked in, rather than using the key, I used that ability, that magic, to unlock and open the door. You felt the sensation of that in the air. The only way you would have been able to feel it is if you had similar abilities yourself.”

" Bull shit, " she replied, shaking her head. Her hair was longer now, getting in the way of eye contact. "I..no, I'm not..it's not possible, " she denied. She had just gotten over the the vampire it's real obstacle. She felt like there was a radiating energy from her, keeping them at bay. 

"As I have quoted to you before, There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy. " Cooper smiled, remembering that first night. Perhaps it was the latent ability they were now seeing that had drawn him to her. Much was falling into place now about things.

“Did you know that magic was once a bit more common? Of course you don’t. But you have heard the tales of voodoo, shaman, witches, and wizards. Behind every legend there is some truth.” 

Joshua grinned. “Just a month ago, there were no such things as vampires, too. The ability to use magic isn’t something that can be only learned. One has to have the ability inside them first. For generations, it passed down lines of people. But it began to become rarer and rarer. Mankind’s pursuit of technology, and the dislike of magic by religious leadership took its toll. Magic lines were wiped out or ignored by the easier track of technology. History was rewritten or forgot, and magic largely vanished.”

Joshua continued.

“We are aware of it, of course. It’s a part of what we are, and given our long existence, it’s easy to remember past times. We just haven’t seen it in a long, long time. Until now.”

She covered her ears. "No! Shut up! Shut up!" her yells echoed in the small space. There was a glow starting around her hands, very faint but to their astute eyes was clearly visible. She breathed hard, her mother's voice echoing in her mind. The air was tense as Cooper got closer to her, invading the toxic air around her. 

His voice was calm, soothing.

“Relax…. There is nothing to be afraid of. Let it all wash away. There are only the three of us here.”

He stroked her hair.

Her breathing slowed, her head drooping, almost touching his chest. She looked up at him, the emerald green orbs shining brightly as it searched his face for any kind of anger or displeasure. "I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?" 

“Why shouldn’t you be told? This ability is suddenly rising to the surface in you. It would be wrong for us to not tell you.”

Looking at her carefully, he smiled.

“If you’re afraid that we’re upset or angry, it’s quite the opposite. This may explain much.”

" What needed explained? This doesn't change anything! " She tried to push him away, finding him immovable. "I'm still just stuck here, " she looked away from him. 

Joshua spoke slowly, calmly.

“One would think that someone who developed powers of her own would be able to find ways to slip her captors.”

"I didn't even know what I was doing. How can I repeat it?" She asked, looking between them . “Are you going to just give me the information to help me escape? Cooper, you..well I thought, " her cheeks turned bright red, exposing how she was beginning to feel about him. 

Before Cooper could respond, Joshua continued.

“Neither one of us is particularly fond of keeping people in chains. That’s why what was done to me was done. It’s also why there is a time limit kept on people here. It was the best we could do, given the circumstances. But we still find it distasteful, which is why we don’t take from those who are caught here. Call us hypocrites if you must, but sometimes damnation is unavoidable. We were forced to accept that damnation with the end result of both our survival and that of those we required.”

Cooper sighed.

“It was never my intent for you to remain here forever, as I have said before. My plan was to wait until there was a way to release you without the threat of immediate death. Regardless of how I feel about you otherwise….”

He looked slightly uncomfortable, as if he would be blushing if that were possible. Joshua looked over and could barely conceal a grin. Cooper recovered.

“The point is not that you didn’t know what you were doing and how to repeat it, it’s that you were able to do it in the first place. It’s all impossible without the ability. However, with the ability, learning is possible. Study and understanding of that book and the others will open up pathways within you.”

"Are you going to help me? Both of you?" Her eyes went between them, lingering on Cooper. "What do you want me to do? Is..is this the only way?" 

“We’ll help you as best we can, but there’s a fairly good chance that you will easily surpass what we are capable of. And this is the only way we know of. We haven’t seen someone with abilities like yours in a long long time, so none are available to teach.”

Cooper smiled reassuringly.

“But we have the books here. You will learn quickly.”

" And I'd never see you again? Either of you? " She looked a little hurt but quickly covered it up. ” And those books aren't in English. She shook her head. "I..can I be alone for a few minutes? " Her head was down, trying to keep Cooper at bay from her facial expressions. Any clue as to her plans 

They rose and headed for the door. But Cooper paused before leaving, and turned back.

“The never seeing us again would be entirely up to you. I would hope against it, but I would understand if you felt otherwise.”

Then he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around. It was so much to process, freedom so close that she could taste it. The intensity between her and Cooper. Magic. It all swam in her head. She just needed time to sleep it off. Pulling out a bottle of alcohol she had stolen from the kitchen, she began to drink from it, laying down.


	13. Shameless

Two hours later, she slightly groaned at the pounding on her door. She rolled over ,ignoring it.

The door opened slightly, and Wallace’s head poked in.

“Are you alright Miss Carolina?”

He stepped inside and slowly approached the bed, spying the bottle alongside the bed.

“Ah! So that’s where that went! The next time just ask…. I have far better hidden away for the likes of us…..”

He smiled and laughed.

“Master Cooper would like you to stop by his quarters as soon as you are disposed. I will tell him that you may be a little while.”

He turned to leave, but stopped at the bottle. Lifting it to his mouth, he took a drink. “Bah. I will see to it that you have better.”

With a laugh, he departed.

She groaned, putting a hand to her forehead. After a hot shower and some advil, she dressed in jeans and a soft light blue tshirt. She didn't bother with shoes , padding her way to his room. She knocked, cursing how loud it sounded. Opening the door, she went inside, thankful for the dim lighting.   
"You wanted to see me?"

He smiled, looked amused.

“I think you need to sit down…. Not because I have something alarming to tell you, but because you look like your legs won’t support you for very long.”

Cooper sat as well. “I’m sorry that what we had to tell you earlier brought you so much distress. That was not our intent. I have caused enough of that for you…..”  
He broke eye contact and looked away for a moment, but she caught what could have been a momentary look of pain on his face. After he appeared to compose himself, his eyes returned to hers.

“I am not asking you for your decision yet. I just wanted you to have all the information you needed to do so. The studies will take a little while, but maybe not so long as we might think. It depends on how pure the ability runs in you.”

Pausing, he leaned slightly forward, his voice lowering.

“If it does run pure enough, your powers will not be limited to simple utility as mine are. In certain ways, they may surpass mine. You would be able to do things that I cannot. Easily more than what the other mongrels are capable of. There are certain wards that would protect and keep you. Enable you to be free.”

He sat back, eyes slightly glinting. There was a question there.

" Do you know what happens when a child tells their parents they can do magic? " She asked, looking at the floor. "I was at the Beachwood Institute from when I was ten until I was 17. " She whispered. "I..when you told me, I have been told for so long that I was crazy. That’s why I reacted so badly. I'm sorry," her hands went together, almost in prayer. "I..I want to try. That's the best I can say, "

Cooper looked at her softly.

“I understand better now. And I’m sorry……”

He sighed.

“Once, those who could work magic were held in high regard. They were relied on, trusted. But man is jealous. Those who could not raged against those who could. They went in pursuit of technology and religion to replace it or explain it away. The magic ones were denigrated, replaced, cast out, or burned as heretics. And the wonder receded. Anyone who dared attempt it was punished, called foolish. Or even crazy. A certain amount of light and wonder went out of the world, and magic was left to the dark, to the monsters. Such as I. The world was a far better place when it was here.”

His eyes looked sad.

She listened before standing, walking around the desk to be by his side.   
"You are no monster to me, " her hand touched his shoulder, "and I would probably be just a blood stained carpet if it wasn’t for you. " Her hand gently squeezed before she let go. She looked over at the books, sighing a little.   
"Where do we start? "

“We start by understanding.”

Cooper rose and took Carolina by the hand over to the bed. He had her climb onto it, and he followed, sitting cross-legged on the bed and motioning for her to do the same. When she had, he made a slight motion and the lights dimmed.

“Relax and listen….”

With another motion, the lights went out. There was still some ambient light in the room and she could see his eyes glittering in the dark.

“Joshua mentioned the old woman in the swamp. The last one we knew of who had this gift, this ability. We spoke with her for a long time. She had no fear of us, and we were eager to learn, to understand. And she had been waiting for us for a long time, she said.”

His voice was soft, a melody in the dark. “She told us that magic was all around us. In the skies, the dirt, the stone. But only some have the ability to know it. They are born knowing it. It all resides behind closed doors in their mind. What is needed is for those doors to be opened.”

Cooper’s eyes flashed.

“Once the first door is opened, the rest will follow. I believe one lock has been opened. Something did that, and you reading that book showed it.”

His hand touched her face gently in the dark. “Everything you were told about yourself was wrong. You’ve never been crazy. You’ve just been waiting. Waiting for something to release the locks.”

She felt his hand leave her face and drop to her hand. Gently, he opened it and turned it palm up.

“I was given something all those years ago. The old woman told me I’d know when the time came. I know now.”

Cooper pressed what felt like a stone into her hands. At the touch of her skin, there was a slight glimmer that was the same hue as her eyes. Then he closed her fingers around the stone.

It glowed brightly, her skin being traced by the soft light until it got up to her eyes. She breathed faster, the stone continued to glow. She moved both hands over it, concentration fading as she stared at Cooper. The light faded completely, the darkness surrounding them. “I think you might be wrong, " she whispered, trying to hand the stone back 

His hands closed around hers.

"Just relax. Clear your mind. Don't resist. Allow the door to open."

Cooper sent himself out to her, claiming her as best he could. Already his eyes were detecting the return of the glow around her, even if she couldn't yet.

She closed her eyes, the glow returning enough to illuminate his face. She sat quietly, holding the stone before she dropped it. Her eyes opened, rolling back before she collapsed on to her side. She lie very still, he had to actively listen to hear her breathing . 

He rolled her onto her back and looked at her closely. The breathing was still there. His mind reached out to her, calling gently. She seemed to be walking far afield.

After a few minutes, her body relaxed and her eyes opened. She slowly began to sit up, feeling like she had been hit by a truck. Putting a hand to her forehead, she looked over at him.   
"what happened? did you see that?"

Cooper smiled reassuringly at her and relaxed.

“Whatever it was, it was yours alone to see.”

She looked worried, the images were dark , forbidding. A quick glance at him before she got up from the bed, looking out the window. She crossed her arms, chills washing over her. 

The darkness had been in her expression when she looked at him. Cooper understood what she might have seen. He was quite aware of what was out there. He sat upright, and his eyes took on a different sort of light.

“It’s not all the bright white light, you know….. There is always good and evil, right and wrong.”

He sighed.

“Where do you think I, and those like me come from? We come from that darkness. We are the result of those who allowed the darkness to overcome the better angels of their nature as Lincoln called it. They were seduced by the promise of immortality. The darker nature of their magic was used, and I am one of the inevitable results. I am the result of magic, not a creator of it.”

The light in his eyes moved from pale to a sharper glow. “The darkness you saw should be taken as a warning. Use the fear, the discomfort as a guide to avoid that course. If you walk that path, you will be enveloped by the darkness, just as those who created my kind were.”

She glanced at him, sighing. Taking a step closer, she began to stroke his face before she pulled back. "I don't want to talk about it anymore right now. ” she said quietly.   
"Cooper, do you. .do you think I would survive like you?"

“Survive….”

He repeated her word, trailing it off at the end.

“It all depends on how one defines ‘survive’. If you mean in a physical sense, there is no choice. If one chooses to ignore the hunger to survive, it will overwhelm. Action to sate the hunger will become the only purpose. If you mean mentally, perhaps. You are curious. There is certainly time to experience and earn if you can first come to peace with what you have become….”

He looked thoughtful. “I could have been many things if I had remained human. Rather than dwell on that loss, I have instead chosen to learn, explore, and know. That’s what’s helped me to survive, to keep some of my humanity intact. I suppose I’m different in that respect. Most of my kind seem to embrace the darkness because of the loss and regret.”

His eyes looked deep into hers.

“I choose to not wonder whether you would survive if you were like me. I do not wish to see you become like me, to lose the light I see within you.”

"You'd never change me, like you did Joshua. " She stated, having to look away from his intense gaze. The feeling being drawn in was too strong, wanting to connect with him. She didn’t want to repeat their previous encounters with intimacy. Tucking her hair back from her neck, he could see the scar from his bite, leading down to the pearl at her voicebox. When their eyes met again, she felt something stirring, a cosmic force tugging her to him. She leaned in, their lips meeting strongly. 

Cooper was once again caught off guard by her advance, but managed to respond quickly. He had been thinking about this, about her this way since their first encounter like this. There was something to her that had drawn him in in ways that he had never anticipated.

He kissed her back, slowly remembering how it was done.

She pulled away, looking at him to see his reaction. A small smirk tugged at her lips, pressing herself close to him. Her hands pressed into his back, gently scratching as her tongue caressed his. She took a step back, bringing him with her as she felt a wall behind her. 

He moved along with her, still somewhat unsure. The contact of her body thrilled him in ways long forgotten, though and he kept right with her, unwilling to let go. When her body stopped against the wall, he kissed her again, a bit harder this time, his tongue now seeking out hers.

She lay her hands above her head, linking her wrists together as she submitted to him. He gave her a moment to catch her breath and they locked eyes again.   
"Cooper? " She asked, her cheeks flushed as she thought about calling out his name in passion 

He had been concentrating on her. The way she felt, the emotions radiating off of her. At the same time, he was also soaking in the way he felt. He couldn’t recall ever feeling like this before. Yes, it had been decades beyond count, but something was different.

He saw her flushed cheeks, heard the question in his name.

“Yes?”

She put her hands on either side of his shirt, ripping it open. Her nails ran down his chest, her bottom lip between her teeth as she glanced up at him.   
"I..I need you, " she whispered, leaning in closer

Cooper could feel the need coming off of her body, her very essence. But her words… They were words that he had thought he would never hear. They sent a wave through him that increased the intensity of what he was feeling.

So much of this was foreign. She was awakening something that he thought long gone. The drive and lust for other things had seemingly driven this away. But it was back now, and he suddenly found himself needing her more and more.

He moved against her hard, his mind screaming a warning to maintain control. To not forget who he was and confuse the two lusts. His mouth pressed hard against hers again, his hands moving along her sides, at first woodenly as if encountering something completely foreign, but then gaining confidence and fluidity, wanting more.

She could feel his fingers flexing, squeezing her gently, pulling her close . Leaving her hands where they were, she opened her mouth more, drawing him in. Unknowingly, she began to emit a magical cloud around them, the air sparkling with flecks of light. Biting him hard on the collar bone, she pushed her neck near his mouth . 

There was a new sensation now, and Cooper was starting to understand, to comprehend. There had been something more to why he had been attracted to her, why he had made the choices and decisions he had made.

Her neck was right there, and there was a sudden impulse to bite. But it flashed by quickly as the other feelings intensified. His mouth moved with a different impulse, a different urge. He kissed her there, nuzzling against her. A suck of her skin with his lips, mouth now moving, exploring.

She gasped, tipping her head back. His mouth was warm, giving the rest of her body goosebumps. Almost frantically, she pulled her shirt off, her soft breasts falling free for his gaze. Kissing him again, she looked deep into his eyes. Gently leading his mouth to her throat, she turned her head.   
"Please, " 

Cooper paused, torn between two lusts. A sudden apprehension came over him. Making her become like her had never been his intent. He wished for her to maintain her humanity. But she wanted it, and he could sense that there were other purposes to her desire.

“I would do anything you asked. But I do not know what will happen….”

"One taste isn't going to turn me. I want...I want you to have all of me, " she kissed him, "I trust you, "   
she dug her nails into his back, yanking him closer

An instinct deep down began to whisper to him. But he brushed it aside in a haze of the two lusts. He would taste her again as the new physical pleasures continued. There was caution still, his resolve to not turn her refusing to waver. Pressing in again, he brought his mouth to her neck and let his teeth begin to pierce the skin.

Her blood flowed, and he could taste its sweetness once again. Her reveled at the combination of her essence and her physical presence.

The instinct spoke louder now, and his senses became aware of a growing sound. The sound he had heard from her as the magic awakened from her was mingling with his own sounds, creating an entirely new one. 

He pressed against her harder. The physical desire was suddenly intensifying as he began to hear clearly what the instinct was telling him. Some of him was her now, and some of her him. His longing for her surged, only this time it was purely the human lust. The lust for her blood and her essence had vanished, as she could never be turned. The intensity of the physical pleasures had exploded. Her body, the warmth radiating from her hands and the mere attraction to her made him feel suddenly human. He had never felt such desire before.   
For the first time in memory another’s neck was the target of affection. He began to kiss and lick, enjoying the response he felt from her. His hands rose up her front and found her breasts. They were soft and warm and felt amazing in his hands. He began to rub and squeeze them exploring the way they felt, the way they moved. His fingers felt her nipples, stiff and hard. He pulled, still exploring.

She yelped when his teeth pierced the skin. Her body lit up, starting from the top of her head to her toes was sensitive and processing information.   
Her eyes opened, glowing like they had with the stone. The knowledge he had was also imprinted on her. She kissed him, the light surrounding him as well. Her hands explored him, bathing him in a warm healing light 

 

Her mouth opened in a bit of shock, her chest moving forward to accommodate his tugs. She panted, reaching down between them to touch more of him.   
"Hardly seems fair you have so many clothes, " she said, her voice was slightly lower. It was almost as if another part had opened up on her, drawing him in. Her illuminated eyes still observing his motions to her body. In a quick motion, she grabbed on to him, pushing him back to the bed with more strength than he had ever seen from her before.

Cooper was more than willing to follow her lead. He wanted more of her as well. The tension and anticipation was delicious to him. There was a mystery to all of this, and he was thrilled to finally be experiencing it.

Her nails ripped through his clothes, her mouth sucking and biting him. She moved on top of him, straddling his hips, her clothes disappearing before his eyes. She got off, laying down on the bed, looking up at him. He noticed the light trails up and down her body, some forming symbols. Spreading herself wide, she continued to look up at him

The symbols and trails could be ignored for the moment. The invitation of her body could not. He needed her desperately.

Moving between her legs, he guided himself into her. The strength of the connection and unity felt like a raging fire. He pushed himself deeper and deeper inside her until he could give no more. There he stopped, feeling her body against his own. Her breath, her warmth.

His hips moved slowly, rocking slightly as his mouth found hers once again.

She arched into him, the light getting stronger as he pushed deeper into her. It ebbed and flowed like a flame, growing brighter with each thrust of his hips. She moved his arms up, placing her wrists beneath his hands. Her body was humming, the magic being released completely, taking over her. As she got closer to climax, she began to heat up. Her breaths coming faster, the light moving to a new shade : a bright red.

He began to speed up. There was an urgency inside of him comprised of his own need to climax and something far greater. The sensations were far greater than anything her had ever experienced or even dreamed he could. His body tightened and he could feel the sensation of the climax swelling up, coming closer and closer like a building storm. Then it came, unleashing its power.

Magic spread throughout the room, covering everything. Books flew off the shelf, lamp knocked over, chairs overturned with its power as their magic combined as well as their ends. A haze lingered as he got off of her. The light faded from her and she quickly drifted to sleep

For the first time since he had been changed, Cooper slept as well. Normally, he drifted in a twilight somewhere between being awake and asleep, but now he found himself further down the road of sleep. He wandered there, lost in his new dilemma.

Caroline was no longer prey. That was good with him, as he had never consciously considered her prey. However, on an instinctual level, she had been, which added a certain amount of risk to his actions. Now those risks were gone.

The risks were also gone from the others of his kind, which was another good thing. Rosie and the rest would pose no danger any longer. But that was where the dilemma began.

Carolina was certainly safer to leave now, if that was the only consideration. In fact, if it were the only consideration, he would have her go. It wasn’t. She was also very dangerous now. The magic inside her was wild, suddenly free and unfocused. She had no ability yet to control it, and would require time. Until then, she would be a danger to herself and people around her. She time and guidance to go through that transition.

There was also the danger of how the others would react, especially Artemis. There was a good chance he would perceive her as a threat.

Also in his thoughts was the fact that he himself was not ready to let her go.

He continued to wander far and wide in this state of dream, searching for some answers to the dilemma.


	14. Powerful Entanglements

When he awoke, he was alone. The side of the bed she was on was cold to his touch. 

Carolina had been roughly shaken awake, clothes thrown at her by two unfamiliar vampires. They stood a few feet back as she dressed, glancing at the sleeping Cooper. She couldn't wake him, whatever this was, she could handle. He looked calm, finally resting as he deserved. She gulped back the small nervous lump in her throat, going with them. The large doorway in front of them was familiar, a slight tremor slithered down her body as she was ushered inside. The fireplace was roaring, warming her usually cold skin as she looked at the person responsible for her rude awakening.   
"Hello Artemis, " she lowered her eyes respectfully.

Artemis looked her up and down for a long silent moment, then motioned for her to sit down in the chair facing him. Once she was seated, he sat down himself. He smiled, but there was a certain sense of caution and curiosity to his look. He was exploring her, feeling her out.

She had changed, that much was obvious. None of this was with her when originally they met. There was something different to her then, that much he had known, but not this. There had been a substantial change.

As he searched, the memories and experiences of his ancient line came into focus. He began to have a better understanding of what she was. At the same time, there was a more recent familiarity to her. He could feel Cooper in her, on her.

Like Cooper, he too now faced a dilemma. She was no longer prey, a victim. She was dangerous and had the potential to be wild. She certainly could easily create problems for some of the lesser of his clan, especially those who had wronged her. There was also the potential for even greater danger that could rival himself. But not, he thought, Cooper.

He had been a diplomat once. That had never quite vanished from who he was. He understood the gentle arts of diplomacy and negotiation. Rivals and those with different aims and goals were only threats when you made them so. They, like Carolina, would never be entirely on your side, but could still be worked with.

Above all, he desired peace for his people. They could never escape who they were and what they needed to survive, but that did not mean there was never any room for change and compromise. His approach began to form. Allow her to be nurtured, reassured. When the time was right, she could then go out on her own without damage to he and his own.

However, there was the issue of peace while she remained. He was well aware of what had happened to her. His response to that had been measured. Then, she had been prey to the others. It had also been a direct challenge to Cooper’s authority and power, which had had the benefit of him actually rising to that challenge. With her new power, she no longer needed Cooper’s protection.

There was much to consider. 

“My apologies for waking you and having you brought here like this, but I felt we needed to discuss certain things in private.”

" And what would those be?" She asked innocently. She had decided that she was not going to just spill herself to him, letting him lead the conversation would allow her to keep some mystery. Her hands folded, gently lying in her lap. She sat up straight, feeling as if he was looking through her instead of at her. Her eyes never left him, unsure of what his reaction would be to her new uncontrolled powers.   
Caroline's mind drifted to Cooper, hoping he would not be angry to find an empty bed.

Artemis smiled. “Very good! Never reveal all your mysteries, even when they are obvious.”

There was nothing mocking to his voice. It sounded like genuine advice given by someone who had the wisdom to impart.

“You’ve changed since you first arrived here. That became quite obvious tonight. I could feel the power coming from Cooper’s room even as I sat here.” A slight gleam in his eye. He was obviously aware of what circumstances that display of power had emitted during. “There was something to you when Cooper first brought you to me, something that I couldn’t quite place. He felt the same way. I could feel his attention and attraction to you. However, neither he not I had any idea of how strong that certain difference was.”

He had been reading into her closely as he spoke. Trying to understand the change, understand this change. His mind searched through the ages of knowledge it contained. The lore, the experience. Some answers began to form, understanding dawning.

“I think I’m beginning to understand. You offered yourself willingly to Cooper. Allowed him to taste you. And more than once. You were actually desirous of that bond. Am I correct in all of that?”

Her cheeks flushed brightly as he mentioned Cooper’s room. She listened carefully before answering. "Yes, I offered myself. I don't see how that involves anyone but he and I, " her voice lowered. "You did nothing to punish those who challenged Cooper, "   
her eyes briefly flashed, the green light turning into a deep shade of emerald.

Artemis cocked his head. “You say that they challenged him, but you don’t mention what they did to you? But we will get to that. I do find it necessary to discuss.”

His smile grew softer.

“I was not suggesting that what exists or happens between you and he involves me in any way. I am mating no attempt to keep the two of you apart, even though I have brought you here without him. Somehow I think that even if I desired to attempt that, I would fail.”

He sighed.

“No. I only mentioned it because it does much to tell me what happened. After the first offering, you might not have been able to see it, but something awoke inside you. Something that was there all along. Perhaps you hid from it or ignored it…..”

Pausing, his eyes focused sharply. A sudden sad look came over him. “No. You were forced to hide from it. You were not allowed.”

Another sigh. “Regardless, you did not know yet. But it was awake. And you were drawn towards certain things, books. When you interacted with them, the power began to emerge. Cooper would have recognized that quickly given the closeness of the two of you. He told you then. And he also gave you a certain stone which was entrusted to him. The power grew even stronger then. Finally, a second offering by you at the height of the initial emergence of your power. That explains all of what I see in you now.”

"Then you know that none of the people here can hurt me like that again. " she paused, lifting her head a little more, "I am free to leave because I am no longer of value or able to be fed upon with ease," she crossed her ankles. "And I would prefer that you stay out of my head, especially about my past. Ask me, don't invade my private thoughts, "

“My forgiveness. I did not mean to invade your private thoughts, nor did I. Everything I have said is written upon you without the need for invasion. Just as your power is written, so is that. And I am well aware of your status and power now. That is another thing that we will get to.”

There was no anger or irritation in his voice or expression. He had expected all of this from her.

“There is something different about the power I see on you, though. I see some of Cooper’s mingled with yours. That is unusual, but given what I just told you, understandable. You know of course that we are magical ourselves. Some of us more than others. We are of a line that turned to the black arts in pursuit of power and immortality. Their folly created us. You, however, are of a line that did not stray. It is strange to see some of the dark mixed with the light.”

Once he was sure that she was following along, he continued. “None of that says anything about you. It is about the magic you now possess. It is a mix of the light and the dark, which makes it wild. You will have to work to tame it and control it. Do not let it consume you. There is some danger for you there, but I believe you will find yourself capable of it.”

"And I will handle it. Alone, " she said, low and dangerous. "You are trying to force me to say I will leave you and your people alone. I will, I have no issue with allowing you to be as long as I am left alone as well. ” she paused . "But, I. .I am not ready to just leave Cooper, " she admitted.

“I’m not trying to force you into anything. To the contrary, I don’t believe I am able to force you to do anything. You have the ability to make that decision on your own, and certainly the power to enforce your will. I might be able to match your power, but it would be costly for both of us, and I’m not sure either of us would emerge victorious.”

He caught her eye and held it. Not in power, but in sincerity.

“I am well aware that you have no reason to trust me, but I will be completely honest. I am speaking to you as an equal right now. There is no threat or compulsion that I can make that would have any effect on you. But you misjudge my intentions.”

" And what are your intentions?" She asked. "If I am your equal, speak plainly with me. What are you going to do with me? Free me? Confine me because I am dangerous? " Her eyes flashed briefly. "I deserve to know my fate, "

“My intent was to give you the information you needed to understand, nothing more than that. There is nothing I can do with or to you without your consent any longer. You are free to leave now if you so desire. As you said, you are dangerous. To me, to my people, to yourself. Confining you against your will would make you even more dangerous.”

Artemis’ eyes were fixed on hers.

“If you wish to leave, do so. If you wish to take refuge here until you have mastered your powers enough to leave, you may do so as well. I will even offer what wisdom and guidance as I can. All I would ask is that you live here in peace.”

Her confidence wavered briefly enough for him to see before she quickly recovered. She was at a loss, he was handing her freedom and she hesitated.   
"I..I have to think about it. But I will not harm anyone intentionally, you have my word on that. ”   
Her eyes lowered, not wanting him to read her next emotion of crushing depression at the thought of leaving Cooper.   
"I will get back to you with my decision. Thank you for the information, " she rose to let him know she wanted to end the conversation.   
"How did you punish Rosie for branding me like cattle?" She asked, an intense surge coming from her, giving him a slight breeze in the face before it died out shortly after it began.

He did not react to her show of power.

“That punishment was not mine to hand out. Her challenge was to Cooper, not me. If the result was for you as well, that was his decision. But I will tell you what it was, and you can decide if the severity was appropriate. In that one case, I would understand that there might be a desire for vengeance that would stand outside the word you just gave.” His eyes glittered a bit. “Some of us have lusts beyond that which we need to survive. They lust for power and control. Rosie is such. Cooper gave her the punishment of fear. She cowers before him now, and will cower before you. Fear to one such as that is the worst possible torment.”

She relaxed slightly, feeling a little guilty. Her hand moved her hair to behind her ear, a small sigh escaping her lips. She knew what it was like to live in fear, she had for a while until she began to trust Cooper.  
"No, it is done. I just didn't know. He never told me. " She said softly 

"Thank you again, " she offered her hand to him, thinking he might shake in agreement.

Artemis took her hand, and as he had done at their initial greeting, kissed it.

“My offer is genuine. But I am aware that your mistrust of me is as well.”

"What about Cooper? " She asked  
“Is it..is the magic responsible for us?" She was almost fearful of his answer, hopeful that it was genuine.   
She didn't want to say it aloud, but she was fearful that her power could hurt Cooper and that was the last thing she wanted. 

“Is the magic the only thing that drew him to you is the question you ask.”

He gave a slight smile.

“He has been waiting for someone like you for a long time. He has always been different, even before…. The magic you hold does not change who you are at the core. While it may have alerted him to you initially, it is you and only you that kept him close like that. I saw it in him when he first brought you to me.”

Artemis considered for a moment.

“I also think that’s why what happened between you brought out the magic in such an intense fashion. There was something more to it. And it is also why you share some of his power in your own. I believe he may share some of yours as well. There is a bond there now which is different. Just as he could never harm you before, I think neither of you could harm one another now. You are entwined.”

She slightly smiled, feeling a weight lift off her. Her head slightly bowed before she left him. Her footsteps were light light as she went back to Cooper’s room.


	15. Paradise Lost

"Cooper? " She asked softly

"You don't have to knock...."

When she walked in, he was sitting propped up in bed.

"I had forgotten what actual sleep was like. Too many years of the twilight that passes for it when one is like me."

He smiled.

"I woke up and you were gone. When I reached out, I could tell where you were."

She sat down next to him. “I didn't exactly get much choice in it and I didn't want to wake you. I am glad I went though. A little confused too, " she looked away from him, still deciding her options. Her head moved back to glance at his books, he could see the wheels turning her mind.  
"I..I am free. He said I can go if I want to," She looked back at him, waiting to see if he would ask her to stay. Holding her breath, she glanced down at their hands, not yet touching but close.

He looked down at their hands as well, and then took hers.

"I was aware of that last night. There is no longer anything he or I can do to keep you here or anywhere against your will. Your power would prevent it."

He watched her for a moment.

"I would like for you to stay. For a little while at least. I think that you need time to learn how to deal with your power. There would be a risk in you setting out on your own in a place where magic is no longer understood."

A sudden shy look came over him. "But if I were to be honest, I want you to stay for selfish reasons. I don't want to part from you."

His confession made her blush, the warm color reaching even her eyes. She had wanted him to say that. Her smile got larger and she scooted closer.  
"I'll stay, " she whispered, leaning towards him. "But there is something you should see, "

He looked at her cautiously. 

"What's that?"

She placed her hands on the sides of his face, leaning her head back. The previous vision began to flood his mind. A battle field between those like her and those like him. She held a ball of fire in her hand, blazing whomever crossed her path - including Artemis. There were countless bodies stacked high, her wild cackling echoing  
"You can see my fear of having this, "she replied as she released him. 

He nodded."That is where the danger lies. That is why I am the way I am. There is always a dark side to magic, and I fear you may have more of it than normal. Your bond with me, our sharing, may have added that corruption." A look of pain was in his eyes. "There's a quote from a movie: 'Because there is a conflict in every human heart, between the rational and irrational, between good and evil. And good does not always triumph. Sometimes, the dark side overcomes what Lincoln called the better angels of our nature.' You can too easily slip to that side. I am all too familiar with that, as I am an example of it."

Cooper paused. "I understand why you are afraid. The only way to overcome that is to understand what it is you possess, and master control over it. I will help you any way I can."

" You don't think I will just turn into that?" She asked, her worry showing. "I.. I'm so scared iI'll hhurt you, " she looked away from him. She started to get up

Cooper held on to her hand.

"You won't just turn into that. The temptation for power, to use the darkness for your own gain, is always there. But there's no changing who you are. I believe you're more light than dark. Sometimes the dark side does overcome, but that's only if you allow it to. I think you've already seen what the darkness can do. Rosie and those like her are the darkness."

He watched her carefully.

"I am of the darkness, but there was enough light in me, I guess. I might have been created there, but I never completely gave in. I and a few others. Not enough for salvation, perhaps, but enough that we were able to hold back the darkness somewhat."

A sad smile. "And I'm not worried about you hurting me. I think that may prove impossible. I have shared some of me with you and you with me. That sharing would prevent it."

"What am I? " She whispered, a small whimper coming out. "I might not be evil or dark but.. I.. I feel like my head is going to explode, " she began to glow, her emotions tied to her magic. The glow turning from a light green to emerald, a red violent hue starting to emerge as she became more upset. Seeing the emotions starting to rise, Cooper stroked her hair and spoke in a soothing voice, all the while sending out a sensation of calmness and relaxation.

"Call it wizard, witch, sorcerer, whatever you wish. You are now magical. Not evil or dark. Your powers were inside you and created honestly through your bloodline. They were not earned or forged in the darkness." He smiled reassuringly. "You are my light as well. But you have just now unveiled the powers. They are upon you suddenly. There was no gradual gain that you could learn and adjust to. They appeared and are wild. Your emotions will feed them. Anxiety, anger, pleasure....."

Cooper trailed off on that word, hoping she would make the connection to what had happened last night. He deliberately looked around the room, which was still in disarray. "And that's where we begin. Understand that they are there and expect them. Know that as your emotions grow, so will the powers until your mind grasps the powers and learns to control. I can help. I can send you what serenity I have. I have faced the same challenges in fighting the darkness."

She felt his calming connection, the color fading now. Her eyes closed, knowing it would be alright. When she felt his hands on her hair, she leaned in.  
"Teach me, " she whispered. "I..I can't do this without you, " she pressed her lips to his, a jolt of energy passing through, charging him inside and out

The touch of her lips and the energy completely derailed his train of thought for a moment. All he could think of was her on a sensual level for a few moments.

He would teach her as best he could about focus and control, separating the emotions from the constant stream of magic that flowed through her now. How to tap into that stream when needed and how to direct it. The books he had accumulated over a long existence would help. She could read them now.  
He pulled away, breathless. Her eyes glowing from the excitement, she reached out to touch him, her hands the same color as they had been when they made love the night before. She pulled back, worried.  
"I..I need it to stop. Or we'll blow up the building, " she slightly chuckled .

Cooper smiled, eyes sparkling.

“Part of me doesn’t care. After all, it had been well over a century for me…. But I do agree that you will need some control, to learn how to separate the two powers.”

He got out of the bed and walked to a bookshelf. Scanning the titles briefly, he pulled a book out and brought it with him. He handed her the book, which appeared to be in a strange language.

“This should help you begin.”

Seeing the confused look on her face, he smiled.

“Just start reading. You will understand the language as soon as you do. Your power knows it fluently, and it will translate for you.”

She opened the book, the words transformed into English and she began to read slowly. Her eyes carefully scanned the pages before she stopped.  
"I think I know what the problem is, " she said , showing him the page. It had an Illustration of human body filled up with energy, the limbs extended and bursting with light.  
"I..I'm accessing too much. I have to channel some of it out, "

Cooper looked at the book, but the words were just beyond his grasp. His magic was not such as hers, and books like these had not been written for him. 

“What is the best way to do so?”

"Transfer to a person or object. However, it says that it needs to be done carefully or it could explode, " she raised her eyebrows, "quite literally apparently, " she looked up at him. "Maybe we should try an object first, less fatality that way. Do you have any suggestions?"

He considered the situation carefully. “Not the stone that helped to unlock, certainly. That contained power of its own. That, I think, is more like a touchstone or some sort of key to unlock. Perhaps both. I would think that the primary importance is that we choose an innocuous object. Something that would be overlooked or ignored. It will contain your power, and another could tap into it. That would either grant them some of your power, or prevent you from retrieving it if necessary.”

He thought a bit further. “At the same time, it might also be necessary that the object carries meaning or substance to you, and perhaps might have to remain with you.”

Her hand traveled up to the necklace, glancing up at him. There was question in her eyes as she pondered for a moment. Her mouth opened but she didn't know how to ask if she could use the necklace.

His eyes had caught the motion of her hand, but his thoughts had already been directed there.

“Yes. That would do, if you so desired. There is no power contained there beyond that of my own sentiment. That is yours to keep now, as no other shall ever be adorned with it.”

" You're..you're giving it me?" She asked surprised. "I couldn't take it from you, this is yours. Probably from the woman in your sketches, " she admitted, her cheeks turning slightly red at her admission of snooping through his things. She looked away, letting go of the pearl.

Cooper smiled softly.

“It is already yours. It was to have been given to someone long ago, but that could not happen. It has been waiting to find someone worthy since.”

He reached over and touched it.

“I think it is more fitted to you anyway.”

His hand drew away.

“Ah, the sketches. They are to help me remember that I was human once, and that I had been capable of love and desire. I made them when I began to feel some of my memories slip away. I had no pictures to remember, of course.”

" Do you remember her?" She asked honestly as he sat next to her. Her stomach growled, bringing them both back to current situation. She laughed lightly. "I'll get some food from the kitchen, " she started to scoot towards the end of the bed, her shirt riding up and displaying her branding to his eyes

Cooper’s eyes lowered.

“I remember bits and pieces of her. Much of it was lost to the darkness. But I never forgot her as a concept. That I was once capable of love, of passion.”

"But you're not now?" She whispered tentatively. Her eyes landed on his face, trying to read his expression. Standing before him, she reached down and took one of his hands, hoping he would understand her feelings. She took a step closer, lifting his eyes to look up at her

He looked into her eyes.

“Something has changed. I think perhaps, that you may have given me something as I have given to you.”

A slight smile.

“Last night, I rediscovered passion. Love shortly before that.”

Her cheeks went red, a slight glow enveloping her again. Her power was spilling out, uncontrolled .  
"Do you mean.." She trailed off

Seeing the sudden change, Cooper reached out and touched her in an attempt to send a calming energy.

“The passion for you I think was obvious. The love, perhaps not so much. But it is there all the same.”

She kissed him hard, finding herself on top of him quickly, her hands running down his chest. Her body was in need of him again, unable to control the love or lust she held for him.

Cooper felt an immediate surge of excitement as she got atop him. This was all still somewhat new to him, but he was learning quickly. His hands were quickly on her, continuing the explorations of the night before. He loved the sensation of running his hands over her, feeling the curves, knowing it excited her.  
At the same time, he marveled in the changes inside him. None of this had been possible for so long. She had given this back to him, and he was looking forward to repaying her for this gift. She moaned into his mouth as he felt her body. Pausing she pulled back, she slid off her shirt, her jeans quickly going next. Now she was left topless with a pair of dark blue panties that strangely matched her necklace. She laid down on his bed slowly. He looked at her for a long moment, enjoying the look of her body in this different way. He was now seeing her as a sexual being, and feeling himself as one as well. That stirred him into motion, and he removed his shirt. Mirroring her for the moment, he left his shorts on. Sliding next to her, he lifted up and found her lips with a long deep kiss, tracing out her mouth with his tongue. He pulled back.

“I think perhaps we should move a bit slower this time. Prevent last night’s destruction.”

"Slower?" She whined, her hands stroking her body. "But..I .I need you, " she kissed him, biting his bottom lip. She thrust her hips up, desperate for him. There was a knock.  
"Go away!" She yelled, laughing as she kissed him

Wallace's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Very sorry, Madame..... I shall return later."

Cooper smiled at her and kissed her, then moved to begin kissing her neck. As he worked, he began to gently bite. Different bites this time, more sensual. The urge to do any other type had vanished from his mind.

She groaned, pulling him closer. "Mmmm..Cooper, " she whispered. Her hands explored him and clawed at his back. She wrapped her legs around him.  
"Please..please take me, "

As much as he knew they should go slow, and as much as he wanted to explore her and experience all that he had imagined, Cooper was just as eager as she was. This reawakening had brought with it an intensity to his desire. His hand moved to her panties and began to pull them down. When her body moved to make it easier, he grew bolder and pulled them quickly down her legs and off of her. Then he wasted no time getting his shorts off. As soon as they were out of the way, he was on top of her and slipping back inside. The sensation felt even more intense to him than the night before, as if his physical lust was still growing, not yet complete.  
However, he was able to manifest some control, and started moving in long slow strokes instead of simply launching himself into her like his body was demanding.  
She put her arms above her head as before, her breasts moving with his strokes. Their chests touching, her moans only getting louder. She began to climax, ending in a scream that resounded in the halls. Her nails dug into his skin, blood slowly dripping. She looked him as she licked one line of it.

Her climax, the sound and sight of pleasure on her face, coupled with the look in her eyes as she licked his blood off of her finger, drove Cooper on. He could feel his own climax coming, and he dropped down on top of her. He wanted to wrap himself around her.

A few more hard strokes and he began to come as well.

"Fuck..." She groaned softly as he finished. They lay intertwined as Wallace came back with food,setting it down quickly before scurrying off. She giggled , nuzzling his chest.  
"Cooper? Do you think you'd ever leave Artemis and the others?"

Cooper thought for a moment.

“There’s a certain weight on the word ‘leave’ there for you that might mean you think this is more complicated than it is. We are not necessarily social creatures. The image of the solitary vampire stalking the night is not that far off.”

He pulled her in closer. Not because he was trying to be dramatic, rather because it felt wonderful to be lying here talking with her, their naked bodies pressed together. How had he done without this for so long?

“Our little community here is more convenience than family. Few here actually share Artemis’ line. But they all recognize it, as well as his power and authority. We are all together here because it’s easier in a place like this to live as a community. That, however, does not come easily at times, as you have experienced…..”

There was a look of discomfort on his face for a moment, then it passed..

“I spent a long while on my own. So did Artemis, so did Joshua. However, we were still tied to one another, were still aware of each other. But as the world changed, we realized that it would be preferable to come together and start something like this.”

His arm tightened, this time to show their closeness.

“I know why you’re asking. And the answer is that I could leave. But not just yet. I think you need to remain here until you master yourself a bit better. It may not be to your liking, but it is far safer for both you and those around you.”

" Then how long? I'm not like you, years don't go by like minutes for me. I've been here for a while now, my life didn't just stop because I was kidnapped. " she frowned thinking of those she had left behind. "I.. I can't picture what it will be like without you and I don't want to. But, I.. if I ever heard them bringing someone like me in, I would have to stop it. Do you understand?" She asked , her eyes darted up to his face. 

“I am aware of the life you left behind. At least you have the chance to return to it.”

He fell silent for a few moments, his eyes looking off into the distance.

“The issue is that if you return with this wild magic, you are dangerous. Not just to yourself, but to those in that life as well. You could do serious harm. Once you learn to control it, that danger will be past. But not before.”

"I will stay but Cooper, I can't. .I can't sit by while they harm people like me. No more collections until I leave, " she tried to sound firm, the lack of strength in her voice not convincing him.

“You do understand that death is the alternative to collections, don’t you? Not our death, but that of others.”

Cooper paused to let that sink in, for her to understand the gravity.

“That, of course, is the reason for our methods. There was always too much death. This way avoided that, made things more… efficient. We no longer needed to victimize as many, and no longer required as much from those we did. Certainly, there was some resistance from those who preferred or enjoyed the old ways, but we won out.”

He looked at her and sighed.

“For you, I will see what I can do. I was already aware that this would be a point of contention, and I know Artemis is as well.”

" How can you sit by while innocent people are enslaved? That blood stain I found was recent. So, they either ate someone completely or something happened. How many are here? Like me? " She got out of bed, pulling on her clothes. "How many?!" her voice raised a little

Cooper’s eyes flashed.

“So which course do I take? Sit by while innocents are temporarily held and then released with little lasting damage, or sit by while innocents are killed? It is simple to condemn when one does not share the curse and is free of the burden of responsibility.”

She huffed, unable to give an answer. Turning, she walked out of the room, the door slamming behind her.


	16. Manors of the Dead

She walked to the other room, the door slamming there as well. She just needed a break, she had been so happy with Cooper, how could she have forgotten she probably wasn't the only one taken? Guilt overwhelmed her as she picked up a vase, smashing it with a scream.A purple crackling ball of light began to form in her hands. She growled, filling the room with it.

Cooper felt the power down the hall and got out of bed and dressed. He knew that his presence might make her even angrier. There was also a summons that he now needed to answer.

Dressed, he opened the door. Joshua was outside leaning against the wall. With him was Wallace, who was casting nervous glances towards Carolina’s room.

“Don’t worry, Wallace. You won’t be expected to clean that up.”

Joshua smiled.

“I’ve already told him that. I suppose she’s remembered what brought her here and her power is reacting to it.”

“In essence. She’s a bit angry about others being held in servitude.”

The smile dropped from Joshua’s face and his eyes flashed dangerously.

“She knows little of real servitude. Or of having to make choices. Of being damned.”

Cooper held up a hand.

“Peace. We will leave her alone for now. Artemis waits. Wallace, if she requires anything, please assist her. Her power is not at a point where it would have any effect upon you.”

Wallace nodded, and Cooper and Joshua left him there to go answer Artemis’ summons.

Her room was now in a state of total disarray, the magic having knocked everything down. The door knocked off the hinges as she sat down on her floor.  
Broken pieces of furniture and glass were around her as she buried her face in her hands. She felt absolutely drained and confused. The anger was gone, leaving a tired shell of her. A small child who needed guidance and control, that's truly what she was .

There were footfalls in the hallway outside the fallen door. Wallace appeared, holding a bottle. He looked around the mess with a look of distaste. Not towards her, but towards the mess. 

“I beg your pardon, Madame, but I thought you might be requiring this.”

He held the bottle out towards her. It was a fine cognac.

She sniffled looking up at him.  
"No, alcohol won't help this. I need to be in control , " she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I really should be alone Wallace, but thank you, " she replied, standing up. "Would you mind a getting a broom for me?"

“As you wish.”

He bowed slightly and left the room. A few minuted later, he returned with a broom.

“Let me know if you require anything more.”

 

Joshua and Cooper were seated in Artemis’ study. There was no light, no fire. The three sat together in that darkness, eyes glittering.

“That outburst of power proved that we have a serious matter to discuss. It was an entirely different show than the prior ones.”

Cooper stirred.

“That one was purely anger. She remembered she was human, remembered the captivity, thought of the others.”

Artemis nodded.

“I had expected she would.”

“I attempted to explain it to her, to make her understand….”

“And you expected her to see both sides? No. Of course she wouldn’t. She would only see the evil that we are engaged in. The threat of death, our own sentiments…..” Artemis looked at Joshua, who lowered his eyes. “....would mean little to her. I had hoped we could provide her guidance. For our sake, for the sake of those who will be around her….”

Now he looked at Cooper. “....and especially for your sake, for your concern over her, for your feelings towards her.”

“My feelings towards her. I fear that her realization may have altered her feelings towards me. I might not be able to provide guidance for her any longer, as she views me in the same light of captivity.”

The light in Artemis’ eyes softened.

“That remains to be seen, my friend. Regardless, though, I think that we have few options now.”

She cleaned the room to the best of her ability, sniffling the entire time. Once there was a semblance of order, she laid down, exhausted. She was hungry but she didn't want to go to the kitchen. Feeling foolish, she began to write a note to Cooper. When she finished, she went to the door.  
"Wallace? !" She called out.

“If she were to remain here, her desire for her own freedom and that of others would lead to a confrontation that might destroy all the hard work we have done. If that destruction came to be, it would unleash a plague of death. We would no longer be able to contain and control the lesser of us, and they would be loose upon humanity.”

Artemis sighed deeply.

“However, if we were to simply cast her out of allow her to leave on her own, we would be releasing a different type of threat on humanity. She does not understand that she can not simply return to the life she once had. She is far too different now.”

It was Cooper’s turn to sigh. “I should have prevented her capture, as was my initial impulse, and resisted the urge to strengthen the bond between us. This all falls on me.”

Joshua cut him off.

“You can not blame yourself for being who you always have been. We both know you too well for that.”

“Joshua is correct. We must now face things as they are. You, Cooper, will also have to face the reality that just as you have altered her, she has altered you.”

Cooper’s head dropped.

Wallace appeared immediately in Carolina’s doorway.

“You called?”

"Would you make sure he gets this? " She asked softly, not looking at him as she handed him an enevlope. She knew she couldn't stay any longer. Wiping her tears, she smiled at him before giving him a hug.  
"Thank you for everything Wallace, " 

Cooper, Joshua and Artemis sat silently for a while, until Artemis broke the silence.

“My first responsibility is to my people here. I must ensure their safety. And I can not expect her to change the way she feels. It is her nature, and I do not blame her for it. She would become like us if she remained. So she must depart, for both our good and her own. But we must decide upon a way to provide her guidance after she leaves until she has gained the control that she needs. As there are no others now who can do so, the responsibility falls to us.”

“To me, you mean…”

Artemis smiled at Cooper, but Joshua broke in.

“No, to us. The three of us have always been of singular mind for every burden we have had to face.”

Cooper and Artemis looked up as if hearing a noise. Artemis sighed.

“We must decide. Even now she prepares to leave.”

Wallace’s body was cold and somewhat rigid, but he returned Carolina’s hug as best he could, or knew how to.

“Actually, thank you Madame. It has been many, many years since I tended to the living. Masters Cooper and Joshua require so little. It has been nice to put my skills to good use once again.”

She smiled at him. "Good bye Wallace, " she started to walk down the hallway, using her new power to seek out other humans. When she didn’t sense any, she began to worry. Where were the others? Why couldn't she feel them? She could feel Cooper and the other vampires but no humans. She began to open doors, getting more and more frustrated.  
She finally came to a locked door, focusing on opening it. It sprang free easily and she walked inside . Four beds were facing each other, four bodies in them. IVs running out of them, filling bags for their blood to be slowly drained. She walked to a man, his naked chest pale and looked to be asleep . Gently shaking him, she began to undo his IV. While she was freeing them, she did not notice the two men from the first night she arrived were in the doorway. Once they were all free, she turned to the door, frowning when they simply waved their hands and the four victims laid back down, a trace deeply embedded. One, Max, approached her like she was a wild animal. She growled, kicking him before she was tackled and gagged. Screaming, she tried to physically fight. Her panic was disrupting her powers, making her vulnerable. They hit her jaw, knocking her unconscious before picking her up. Carrying her gently, they brought her to the meeting, her limbs tied together. 

Joshua emerged from thought.

“What of the manor house? That has not been used in a long time except as a safe house. That would give her a place to go away from humans that she might harm, even though it leaves the issue of guidance unanswered.”

“I could instruct Wallace to accompany her. He may be a calming influence, and at the very least would not be easily harmed by her power.”

Artemis was looking off into the near distance, focusing some of his attentions away.

“We are out of time for decisions, so that will be it, and it will have to do. Even now she acts, seeking out those who she wishes to make free. I will lead her there and ensure her capture when she is distracted, hopefully without damage. After her earlier outburst….”

His attention focused.

“Yes. She is weak at the moment. In ebb, and she does not know how to summon it just yet. Cooper, you will issue the instructions to Wallace, and then the three of you shall have to prepare the manor house quickly. I will bring her there.”

Cooper and Joshua rose quickly and departed to carry out their instructions. With a wave of his hand, Artemis ignited the fireplace. He composed himself and awaited her arrival.

When Carolina was brought in, he instructed the men to untie her and place her in the chair, then he waited for her to awaken.

A short while later, she groaned, putting a hand to the bruise on her jaw. Her bottom was in something soft, a person standing before her.  
She looked up, her eyes still focusing. "I'm certain it was your doing that those people laid back down like cows to the slaughter? " She asked, holding her hurting head. 

Artemis looked at her with no real expression on his face.

“There are things that must be done, regardless of whether one finds them distasteful or not. But you use the word ‘slaughter.’ They yet live, and will continue to do so. Not very long ago, that would not have been a possible outcome for them.”

He waved his hand dismissively.

“I fear we will not be able to agree on that, so let us not get bogged down in a pointless debate. You can think of me as you may, damn me as you wish. But you will not be able to condemn me any more than I already am.”

He sat down in his chair.

“I do apologize for the use of physical duress to bring you here, though. Again, there are things that must be done. I could not risk the use of your power. Your lack of knowledge of it could have created a situation that would have been disastrous for all concerned, including yourself. I needed to remove that temptation, and your actions left me with little choice.”

There was a glow now in his eyes. He was unsure of how she would take the decision.

“We spoke earlier about you being free to leave or stay. At that time, I warned you of the dangers of sending you out into the world with unchecked and uncontrollable power. That has not changed. However, what has changed is your ability to remain here. I am now certain that you can not. And I am also certain that you know that as well. You must leave here, but you are still a danger to those you will encounter on the outside if you do. We must think of that as well. I have, and have consulted with others on the subject. We may have a compromise if you are interested in hearing about it.”

She began to fear what kind of compromise he had in mind, her hands nervously wringing in her lap.  
"I..I'm interested. I'm not completely unreasonable Artemis. And I didn't hurt anyone to try and help those people."  
She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, I truly am for letting my behavior become a problem. And I understand that I have to leave. ” she paused briefly. "I told you I would find somewhere to be alone. I know I'm..I'm more of a monster than any of you now, " she whispered, her head dropping and he could see the sincerity of her words.

For the first time, Artemis smiled. It was a reassuring look.

“A monster? I fail to grasp how you are a monster, let alone one greater than we are. Any tabulation of sins would still fall heavily on our heads long before on yours. In addition, you have no need to apologize to me. Your behavior is understandable given all you’ve been through. And much of the responsibility for that rests here and not with you.”

He paused, letting her digest his words and relax a bit.

“I told you of the risks of you not having guidance as you master your new circumstances. I’m not sure that you being alone is necessary or safe. We have considered that in our deliberations.”

He leaned forward a bit.

“Not far from here, there is a manor house that is in our possession. It is away from people, but not too terribly far that you would be completely isolated. We rarely use it any longer, and I assure you that it has never been used for the actions that you find so objectionable. Our use of it has been as what I believe you would refer to as ‘a safe house.’ I think it is a good idea for you to go there. You would not be alone, as we will send Wallace there to assist you. We would also be able to provide guidance as necessary.”

Artemis watched her carefully for her reaction.

“If this is acceptable to you, I will take you there now. Wallace has already gone there in anticipation of your decision. The house will require some cleaning and repair, but it will be ready by the time we arrive.”

" I..I don't deserve any of your kindness, not like this, " she started to rise. "What happens if I say no? " She asked, facing him. "I'm not really getting a choice, am I? " She crossed her arms, giving a small sigh. "There is one last thing I want to offer. I.. I think it will help my conscious and everyone here, " 

“Kindness is not the driving purpose here. The safety of you and others is. You seem to be under the impression that nothing has changed for you. If you are unwilling or unable to accept that, there is not much we can do, and everything that happens will be on your head.”

He sat back. There was a look of exasperation on his face.

“Go ahead. What offer do you have?”

" I know there is a difference now. I am accepting that and your compromise, " She sat down again. "Would I . .would Cooper ever see me?" She asked, her cheeks flushing.  
"And I.. I want to offer my blood. You get more and take less from each of those people. " She met his eyes, her offer was genuine .

Artemis’ face relaxed, and he smiled.

“I know your offer is genuine, but unfortunately, your blood is beyond us now. There is magic in us, and in you as well. We would gain nothing from it. I am aware that my reassurances are meaningless to you, but in spite of what you think you saw tonight, we actually require less blood now than we used to. The impact is as minimal as we can make it. We have strove for a long time to minimize the pain and impact we must inflict on others. We are not as evil in actions as the evil state of our beings might suggest. Your offer, however, humbles me.”

He hesitated then.

“As to you and Cooper, only the two of you know that. I can not, and will not prevent the two of you from doing as your hearts may desire. I know there was some tension and acrimony between the two of you, though. That may require healing for both of you. I’m afraid I am no master of affairs of the heart like that. It has been an exceptionally long time since I was able to comprehend.such matters. You and Cooper far surpass me there.” 

"He's furious with me, isn’t he? " She asked, rubbing her arm. "And I.. I know you are not evil. Especially Cooper" She looked away. "Can we go now?"

“Furious? No. He is not that. I believe he is more upset with the entire situation. He values you highly. You mean a great deal to him.”

Artemis rose.

“Yes. We shall go now.”

He led her down several corridors, and suddenly they were outside in the night. A dark car was waiting for them. Artemis opened the back door for her, and closed it once she was inside. He walked around to the other side and got in himself. The car pulled away from the hotel and sped off into the night.


	17. RollerCoaster

At the manor house, Cooper looked up.

“They’re coming. I should depart. Take good care of her, Wallace.”

Joshua looked at him for a moment.

“I shall remain at least for the night. I believe my assistance may still be helpful.”

Cooper nodded, and strode to the door, vanishing as he stepped across the threshold and into the darkness outside. Joshua looked at Wallace, shaking his head sadly.

They pulled up to the large house, she got out slowly. It was large and ominous. She gulped back a nervous lump in her throat as he led her inside. There was a suitcase for her, soft lighting and food already set out. She saw Wallace first.   
" Hello again, " she smiled. 

"Good evening, Madame."

As usual, Wallace was bowing slightly.

"Welcome to your new home. It will still require some cleaning, but some of the living areas have been made habitual for you. I will tend to the rest as soon as may be. We may require some repairs and other things to make you more comfortable, but I have been given the resources to do so."

Artemis spoke.

"Now that you are in Wallace's capable hands, I must depart for now. I will come back to visit from time to time if you so desire."

"Master Joshua is here as well. He is in the study."

"Very well."

He kissed Carolina's hand.

"You will be quite comfortable here, I hope."

At that, he turned and walked back out to the car.

"If you wish, you may join Master Joshua in the study and I can bring you food and drink there. If you are tired, I can show you to your room."

Outside in the shadows, Cooper watched the front door close and Artemis' car depart. He straightened, and wrapping himself inside his own shadows, once again vanished into the night.

"The study, please . I think I should probably clear the air for at least one person tonight, " she smiled. "And I'd like to help clean if you don't mind Wallace."   
He led her to the study, she went in, standing in the doorway. Joshua stood close, their frames almost touching as he scared her. She jumped, a small yelp coming out.   
"Good evening, " she squeaked out

Joshua grinned.

“Don’t try to cut in on Wallace’s territory. He’s been waiting for a very long time to run a household again. He’ll be crestfallen if you deny him the opportunity.”

He gestured towards the chairs set before the fire. The room had been cleaned somewhat, but still needed some attention. Joshua took a seat in one of the chairs.

“You should be comfortable here if you choose to be. It’s a good old house, in spite of the way it looks on the outside. We’ve made it look that way to keep people away. But we come here to get away when the hotel starts taking its toll.”

At the hotel, Cooper strode down the hall. He paused at the door to what had until recently been Carolina’s room and surveyed it. It showed the signs of the recent damage. He didn’t step inside, merely looked for a few moments, then turned abruptly and walked towards his own room.

Inside, he closed the door and stood in silence for a minute, lost in thought and looking within himself. There was no emotion beyond loss there. He felt empty of everything else, including hunger. 

Breaking out of his meditation, he scanned the room, eyes avoiding the bed and the memories it contained for as long as possible. When they finally landed there, he noticed the envelope. Stepping over to it, he picked it up and examined it, It felt like her, he knew it was from her. He held it in his hands as if it carried a tremendous weight.

"And everyone is alright with this?" She asked. Her legs gave under her, sinking into the chair. It had been a long night already.   
"I apologize if my behavior had offended you at all. ”

“With you being here? Of course. Most don’t care that it’s here to begin with. There are few of us who use it for anything other than an emergency, and it was that few of us who made the decision to provide its use to you. You are welcome to live here as long as you wish, so long as you don’t mind occasional visits from us in exchange.”

Joshua’s face softened.

“Do not worry about offending me. I, above all, understand the quandary you face. It is a difficult thing to come to terms with. I was forced to weigh the options carefully. It was a choice between a condition that I myself faced with the continuation of death. There were times when I personally might have considered death to be the preferable option, but I am not going to make that choice for others, especially when the decision was made to make their servitude as painless and temporary as possible,”

Cooper sat down on the bed, still weighing the envelope in his hands. With a sigh, he opened it and unfolded the paper contained inside. The sensation of Carolina grew stronger as he held the note and began to read.

My dear Cooper,   
I can't stay here anymore. I am so grateful for everything you did for me. Thank you for saving not only my life but also my mind and humanity. Our time has changed me and made me stronger. I don't want to harm anyone who lives here. I have a family cabin in the woods that I will go to until I can maintain control.   
I'm going to set free the others like me, you know I have to at least try.   
I love you.   
C

He read it once again. Of course her attempt had failed. He knew that much. He also knew that she had not gone to the cabin. But he couldn’t escape the finality of the words. They certainly seemed like a coda. But the last three words struck him the most. The simplicity of the statement still managed to tear through him. He loved her as well, and at this moment in time, was unsure if it was yet another love he had lost to what he had become.

His hand flicked, and his chamber fell into an immediate and deep darkness. His eyes gleamed for a moment, and then the lights began to narrow into slits as he retreated into the twilight of his deepest thoughts and memories.

" I won't mind visits. " her smile let him know she was starting to relax. "And I actually offered my blood to Artemis but apparently because of what I am now it wouldn't help anyone. I..well I tried to free the others but I was stopped. And I understand why you have to, I just.. after Rosie I guess I got so attached to Cooper, I forgot how I got here. And once I remembered, I lost my cool for a minute, " her head dropped, thinking about Cooper.   
"Will he come to visit me?" She asked, her fingers finding the pearl around her neck. She missed him and Joshua could plainly see it. Her eyes lifted, meeting his.

He thought for a moment.

“You do understand that many of these emotions are forgotten to us? We remember the concept and that we were once capable of them, but not how they actually felt and what they did to us. I do know that he does have strong feelings towards you though. That necklace and the way he’s been. Somehow the emotions have returned to him.”

There was a sad smile on his face.

“That is likely enough confusing to him. He also feels responsible for the changes that you have had to endure. However, if I were to guess, I think what troubles him the most is that he is something and has had to do things that you have found so objectionable and evil. Questioning what it is you see now when you look at him. It would be difficult to love someone who sees you as a monster who does despicable things.”

" So he doesn't love me? " She said, more for herself. She looked up, her eyes becoming softer. "I..I don't see any of you. .well the three of you as monsters." She sighed as Wallace brought food and drink. "Do you want some? " She motioned to the tray.

Joshua waved a hand.

“No thank you. I have no need for food.”

He watched her eat for a few seconds, then sighed.

“I was not intimating that he did not love you. To the contrary, I was saying that he does love you, however, he worries that every time you look at him all you will see are the parts of him that you view as monstrous. That would be quite painful, worse than unrequited love.”

She nodded, unable to give a response. How could she have been so foolish? "That's not true at all, " her reply was almost inaudible. "Would..would you tell him that for me?" She looked over at him, her hunger satisfied. However,she was beginning to feel the weight of the day, her senses dulling in her tired state.

“I will speak with him.”

Joshua could see that she was starting to fade, knew it was time that she got some sleep.

“Wallace?”

Wallace appeared in the doorway.

“Yes, Master Joshua?”

“I believe Miss Carolina wishes to retire for the evening. Would you please show her to her room?”

Wallace moved over to her chair and helped her to her feet. Taking her arm in case she needed support, he led her upstairs to a large and comfortable room. Much more care had been taken towards the cleaning of this room. It was dust free, and the bed had crisp clean new linens. 

“If you require anything during the night, feel free to pull the cord alongside the bed and I will attend to you immediately.”

He turned and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

In the darkness outside, Cooper watched her window until the light went out.

She awoke in the morning, a little disoriented. Getting herself ready, she opened the drapes. The sun hit her eyes and she squinted from the light. She raced outside, her bare feet touching the grass before she laid down. The warm rays covered her as she lay out for a few moments until she became uncomfortable, seeing her skin beginning to turn red. She went inside, a deep crimson covering the parts that were exposed.   
"Fuck!" She exclaimed 

Artemis was there when she came in, discussing the needs of the new household with Wallace. He immediately noticed her brightened skin and turned back to Wallace.

“Wallace, check to see if there is any salve or anything like that. If not, please get some immediately. He strode to the sink and got a cloth, and wetted it with cold water, then handed it to Carolina.

“I’m afraid you may have inherited our sensitivity to bright sunlight.”

He smiled.

“No, it won’t destroy you, no more than it will destroy one of us. Those are just wishful tales, much like a cross being a bane to us. You will just need to avoid the sun as best as possible, although we have found that some of the modern sunscreens work well. It may pass, but I would exercise caution for the time being.”

The cemetery was an old one, and its appearance matched that age perfectly. Moss covered trees, leaves blowing in a mournful sounding breeze, and worn headstones. The half moon gave off light that created eerie shadows everywhere.

Cooper stood at a grave, staring at the weathered headstone. His hands were clasped before him, and he had been standing there for hours now in silence, not moving. Suddenly, his lead lifted.

“Hello Joshua.”

"How is it possible?" She began dabbing her skin, wincing. "I was so excited to see the sun." She looked at the front door, sighing .   
"Is there..I'd really like to start work on controlling this, " she said to Artemis. "Where would you start?"

“You may yet be able to. It might only be temporary. So much of this has been unusual. What appears to have happened is that you received some of Cooper as he received some of you. The two of you now share some attributes. Unfortunately, you cannot pick and choose, so some of the less desirable ones may have been passed.”

Artemis began to walk, leading her down the hall to a new room. He opened the door, revealing a library.

“There are books here that will help you get started. Unlike normal books, these are not just passive vessels. They will unlock things inside you.”

Joshua stepped up beside Cooper in silence. The two of them stood there for a long while without speaking.

“I hadn’t thought of this place in a long time.”

“We are cursed to forget much of who we were, my friend.”

Cooper sighed.

“I remember now, though. I remember the pain, the sorrow, the joy, the love.”

“I believe it’s more than memory that stirs you now. You can feel it, experience it once again. The one here is a memory, your past. Another waits for you now, and she is your present.”

Turning, Cooper began to walk, moving among the gravestones and Joshua walked with him, two phantoms in the night.

“This has not been easy. It has been so long since I have had to deal with such things. So much time has passed, and I have been compelled to do so many things that conflict with what I feel now. What is more is that I find myself now with feelings for one who feels very strongly against those things. I feel love again, and fear that that love is destined to be filled only with loss.”

"That seems dangerous, " she said, walking inside. The books were large, intimidating her. she looked at him, clearing her throat.   
"Can you show me?" 

“Of course it is dangerous. That is why we are both here. What would be more dangerous, however, would be you without these books and without guidance.”

Artemis walked over to a bookcase and scanned it quickly, then pulled down a book.

“This is where you begin. Read and let the words begin to flow into you.”

Joshua remained silent for a while as they walked. While he obviously had not had such feelings return to him, he certainly understood the issues Cooper faced. He could feel the uncertainty radiating off of him.

In the absence of understanding completely, he had to rely on logic.

“What you tell me are only your fears. What does she have to say of all of this? What feelings does she have? You do not know, as you are allowing your own fears to rule you. Quite strange, given who we are.”

Cooper looked at him.

“I weigh the fear of not knowing against the reality of certainty. Which is worse, fearing one rejects you, or knowing one does.?”

“She does love you. You know it, and she has told me as much. Is the deeper fear your own of yourself and that you can feel again?”

She took a deep breath, reading the words. The book began to glow much as she did, the light trailing from the pages to her fingers and spreading through her. Closing her eyes, she began to absorb the energy, having it flow out behind her. Grass began to grow in a path behind her, small flowers pushing through. She lifted her hands, all of it fading. She glanced at Artemis.   
"How..how was that?"

Artemis smiled.

“That was an excellent start. You demonstrated control and used your ability within limits. From here, you will learn how to control it further, to not be dangerous with it. Then will be the time to learn what you can do with it. But I am very pleased to see what you were able to accomplish.”

" Is it normal that I..i'm actually starving?" She asked. "I feel like I just ran a marathon, " 

She paused, looking at him. "How is he?"

“That is to be expected. You are expending tremendous amounts of energy as you use your powers.”

As if on cue, Wallace appeared with food and set it down in front of Carolina. Artemis gave her the chance to eat a little as he watched in silence before answering her other question.

“He is fine, but far away at the moment. Just as you need to come to terms with your new abilities, so does he. He is experiencing things that he hasn’t known for many years. Just as he changed you, you also changed him.”

Artemis paused, thoughtful.

“He worries, though. Worries about you, worries about the way you parted, the way you met, the circumstances at the hotel. Most of all, he worries that the love of someone such as he could never be returned.”

She nodded, listening to his answer. She missed him, deeply. Every day she had spent with him and now She felt very alone. Pushing the rest of the food away, she looked away.

Artemis watched her for a while, a soft expression on his face/

“Are you worried he will never return to you?”

She nodded silently. "I made a mistake. I want to apologize to him. And you, " she looked up at him. " I may have judged the situation too quickly , " she folded her hands.

“The situation is complicated, true. And there is nothing about it that one could consider good. But we are what we are, and that can not be avoided. Your initial response, given the situation, was completely understandable. Your reluctance to change your way of looking at it was simply human nature. I am just glad that we have been able to resolve those differences somewhat.”

Artemis smiled at her as he looked off into the distance for a moment.

“As to Cooper, I am sure you will be able to apologize to him in due time. I don’t think it will be possible for the two of you to remain apart for very long.”

She slightly smiled. " I hope not. It feels..I feel empty without him, " She moved the hair off her neck, the bite now visible. "Did you want to have another session?"

“So long as you feel up to it, yes. I think you’ll find that this will drain much of your energy at first, and you may find yourself requiring more rest than usual. However, as you gain mastery, you will find that you use less energy to do the same things while at the same time your stamina increases.”

He gestured towards the open book.

“We will continue for a little while longer today.”

She turned the page, laying her hands on the pages again. Her eyes closed , a new color springing from her fingers a deep purple crackled with electricity. The lights began to flicker before surging, going out and the room was enveloped in darkness

Out of the darkness came a voice.

“That one is always very useful. However, if it were me, I’d go without the purple flashes. Too showy.”

The lights came back on to reveal Cooper leaning against a nearby wall.

She spun quickly to face him. Her arms went around his neck as she raced over and hugged him. She let go of him, her cheeks brightly colored. She backed up, going back to the task. Her hands touched another page. She closed her eyes, unable to concentrate now. She cleared her throat, the power flickering

Artemis rose from his chair and chuckled.

“I think we’ve reached the end of instruction for the day. You have done well today. We will continue when there are not as many distractions.”

He began to walk out of the room, pausing as he passed by Cooper.

“It is good to have you back. You have been missed.”

Then he departed. Cooper stood where he was, looking at Carolina rather shyly.

She didn't acknowledge his presence, unsure how to. She had already greeted him, thrown herself at him.   
"I'm sorry about what I said, " her voice was small as she continued to read through the book. She stopped at another page, her mind only partly concentrating on the spell. A small flame appeared, starting to burn the page. Quickly She slammed it shut, swearing at making a fool of herself.

Cooper pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the table.

“This has been difficult for both of us. Not just the words which were spoken, but everything that has happened from the night we first met until now. We have both undergone changes which we struggle to understand. And as a result, I was afraid that I had lost you.”

He stopped at the table, looking down at her.

She looked up. "I afraid that I had pushed you away. " she stood, facing him. They were extremely close, her eyes glittering. “I missed you, "

“I missed you too….”

He raised his arm, hesitated, and then reached to touch her cheek as he stared into her eyes.

She leaned into his touch, sighing. She kissed him, cupping his cool face. Her tongue sought after his. After a moment,, she pulled back smiling. “ Are you spending the night? "

He smiled back at her, mouth still tingling from her kiss.

“I was hoping that I’d stay here longer than that, if it’s acceptable with you.”

She nodded excitedly , hugging him again. " I have a lot to tell you. " She took his hand. “Come with me?"

He savored the feel of his hand in hers. In his wanderings and thoughts, he had remembered visions of physical contact again, and found himself longing for it again. At the same time, he had realized that she was the only one he wanted it from.

"Of course."


	18. Reunion

She led him to her bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Racing to the bed, she bounced on it, sitting up. She patted the bed, a big smile on her face.

Cooper grinned and walked over to the bed to sit down beside her. The difficulties he had felt since they had parted so acrimoniously, and the anxiety of what would happen when they saw one another again had vanished. He found himself thrilled to see her happy, and seemingly happier than he had ever known her to be.

She began to tell him about everything that had happened from the time they parted to current. Her skin was still a light pink and she was still uncontrollable.   
"I have to be completely honest with you. I thought Artemis was going to kill me because I am a threat , "

“Kill you?”

Cooper laughed. “No, that was never an option. The power, the wild magic inside of you, would have made that extremely dangerous. Besides, that was not something we discussed as an option. It never even came up. We knew it was not possible, and none of us desired it anyway.”

His hand took hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

“The discussion was about finding the best solution for all involved. When we realized that we still had this place at our disposal, it was a simple path to sending you here with Wallace to assist. And that was a very fortunate thing that it came together that quickly, as you were already underway with your own plans.”

"You're not angry that I practically blew up my room and tried to escape? " She looked up at him with innocent eyes. "Artemis is actually quite nice, " a slight smirk, "maybe even nicer than you , "

“Angry? No. Not when you could have blown up the whole hotel…. A room is a good enough trade-off. Besides, I don’t think anyone’s going to be using it , so we won’t have to replace much. But we did anticipate there could be an issue like that after all. That was why you were told you were free. There was the hope that the change in circumstances might reduce your frustration and anger a bit.”

Cooper smiled at her characterization of Artemis. “Of course he’s quite nice. When he was human, he was a diplomat. And quite good at it as well. Being nice is their forte. I never learned such skills.”

 

" You have other skills. " She giggled and blushed. "I..l'd like to learn more if you wouldn't mind supervising, "

He looked at her for a moment. He thought he knew which skills she was referring to, or at least hoped he did. He had thought about that during his wanderings. He had once known women, and had once been somewhat fluent in understanding them. But that was a long time ago, and in the meantime, the world had changed. Through all that time, he had been a watcher, not a participant, and knew that he had been watching sources that were somewhat exaggerated at that.

“What skills are you referring to?”

" Don't make me say it aloud, " she smiled at him. Leaning in slowly , she kissed him again. " But that is for later," She took his hand, leading him downstairs

Cooper was still confused, but willing to go wherever she led him at the moment. She seemed happier than he had ever known her to be, which thrilled him.

He followed along eagerly. Taking him back to the library, she opened the book again. Her hands touched the pages , taking a deep breath. The lines raced up her arms, a deep red glowing. She pushed it down back her spine. Once it reached the floor , it turned to flames. She groaned softly, sweat forming. The flames traveled up from the floor ,quickly headed up her back. Her control was beginning to wane as it traveled up her body. She screamed, removing her hands to try and beat it out.

The sight of the flames and the sound of her scream caused an immediate change in Cooper. He seemed to swell, becoming larger and darker, shadows swirling around him. His eyes emitted a scarlet light which illuminated his entire face which was in an attitude of sudden intense concentration. He blew out a breath. The room turned instantly ice cold and a the howl of a wind ripped through it. It beat at the flames, extinguishing them instantly. The moment the flames went out, he sprang forward, still wrapped in shadow, and took her into his arms.

"You will need a new wardrobe at this rate," he chuckled. She also softly smiled, but there was something on her mind. 

"Cooper? Would you... would you show me the darkness?" She knew this was treading on dangerous waters, so she waited for his answer. Instead, he drew her closer and had her close her eyes.

As her eyes closed and she felt their feet lift, transporting them somewhere else. 

" Wow.. " she said, looking around. "What was that?" Her eyes were glowing in the moonlight. 

“There are certain places which I know pathways to. It assists in travelling. And may also explain the myth of my kind being able to turn into bats.”

Cooper began to walk in silence. After a few minutes, he stopped by a tree draped with Spanish moss and looked at it thoughtfully, reaching out to feel the moss between his thumb and fingers. He sighed and began to walk again.

“A long time ago, I knew a young man who grew up near here. He was born into a good family, and shared their luxury and advantages. He was a bright boy. Could have been anything he chose to be. A poet, a philosopher, a politician….. He was curious about the world around him, and as those were darker times, he had caught glimpses of the darkness and turned his attention there to discover more for the sake of his own curiosity and knowledge.”

A sad smile came over his face.

“He found the darkness, and unfortunately things in the darkness found him. He had attracted the attention of powers that he did not understand, and his fate was sealed. It was only by some stroke of luck that he was saved from a far worse fate. One who was not completely entombed in the darkness came to his aid. And while his fate was still sealed, the fate was not as bad as it might have been.”

They had walked further among the headstones, and now he stopped in front of one, staring down at it.

“Learning about the darkness cost him everything. His family, friends, all he could have been, his love…..”

Cooper glanced over at Carolina, and his eyes lingered on her necklace for a moment.

“He never quite forgot what he had once been, and that he had been able to feel, had been a normal person. Some of him still remained. His curiosity, portions of his personality. But he forgot how to feel, which was both fortunate and unfortunate.”

He fell silent for a while, then let out a long sigh. 

“Until I met you. You have restored all that to me and more. I feel again, and more than I ever have before. I have come to love you like no other….”

A sudden turn, and he was facing her, his eyes shining.

“Now you ask me to show you the darkness. That is why I have brought you here, told you all of this. It can easily steal everything from you, seduce you. You must constantly be aware of that and ward against it. I do not wish for what happened to me to happen to you. I do not want to lose you in the dark.”

"But that's why I have you, my dark prince, " She cupped his face. “You can teach me how to defend against it. And I love you too , " She leaned her forehead against his. " Cooper, take me home? " She asked 

He looked at her, then took one last look around the cemetery before taking her hands again.

“Close your eyes again.”

The winds and sensation of motion returned, and they found themselves once again in the study. The smell of smoke still hung faintly in the air.

She looked at him and their joined hands. Her eyes closed, bringing the darkness out of herself. A cloud began to surround them, thunder and lighting rumbling. Cooper felt the wind picking up before it died out. She was shaking as she let go of him before collapsing.   
Wallace sighed deeply as he came in. 

“That’s the problem with the living. Always in such a rush and making messes.”

Cooper chuckled.

“You were growing bored with Joshua and I. We had to find things for you to do. I would have expected you to be thrilled at all the opportunities.”

“Oh, I am. But what would a good servant be without the attitude?”

Another chuckle from Cooper as he bent down to stroke the side of Carolina’s face.

She slept on, having expended all her energy. She looked peaceful, the first time he had seen it in a few days. A soft smile graced her lips as she unconsciously felt his hand. 

In the morning She felt a hard chest under her hand, cool breath on her face. Her eyelid twitched a little before she opened her eyes. She smiled, snuggling closer

Cooper was there smiling at her.

“You seemed to have slept well….” He pulled her closer. “This is wonderful. Having you next to me like this.”

She smiled at him. "I feel the same way," She began to sit up , finding herself in pajamas. "Did you undress me last night?"

“I did. I felt you would be more comfortable. Unfortunately, Wallace draws the line at duties such as that.”

She rolled her eyes getting out of bed. Looking down she realized he hadn’t put pants on her. Her eyebrows raised. "You are a scoundrel , " she smirked

"Scoundrel? Perhaps I had nothing to fit you, and rather than have you go to bed in such a state chose to forego them."

She raised an eyebrow again. "I've seen your closet. You have plenty, " she climbed into bed, starting to unbutton the top slowly

He watched her undo her buttons for a moment, then looked up, cocking his own eyebrow. "You complain about no pajama bottoms, but now you remove your top?"

" Hard to do this with it on, " she started to kiss him. Her mouth opened, her tongue moving against his. She began to pull at his clothes, desperate for his skin.

This with her had been playing on his mind continually. The feelings she had stirred in him had been so strong. He was eager, and didn't even wait for her to try to remove his clothing or give him other signals. He began to pull off everything, eager to feel her skin against him once again.

She let out a soft sigh as their chests touched, allowing him to crawl on top of her. Her eyes began to glow and she immediately closed them.   
"No..no stop!" She put her hands in front of them as if that would stop the magic. Her breath had picked up, the excitement of having him there was pushing her control.

Cooper looked at her carefully, then realized what it was that was bothering her, what she was attempting to do. In a calm voice, he began to speak, almost in a chant as he ran his fingers along her, starting at the top of her jawline.

“Relax…. Focus on the touch of my fingers….. Now, feel the stream of magic inside you. It’s right there like a stream, the power flows. Feel them both. Shift your attention back and forth between them. They feel different, no?”

He allowed her to focus for a little while, his hand still moving.

“Do you feel the differences? Recognize each one as its own? Now push them apart. When you feel the different one start to grow, just push it away, ignore it. Let the one you want surge. You want pleasure now….”

He leaned down and kissed her neck. He knew she was sensitive there, knew she’d feel the surge of pleasure. “Let that one flow. Set the other power aside….”

She relaxed slightly, her head tilting back to give more access. "Just..just slow please. I don't want to lose it, " she met his eyes. Kissing him deeply, she ran her hands over him, getting used to his body again.

“Think about savoring this, about making it last. Focus on every touch, every sensation. Mush everything else aside so you can concentrate….”

His lips were back on her neck, kissing and licking. He began to mix in gentle bites as he worked his way along, his tongue tracing along her throat and under her chin when he found it. “All you want right now is pleasure. No power. Let the pleasure grow and think about how sweet the release will be.”

She moaned again, her bottom lip turning white from biting it so hard. She put her arms above her head, wanting him to take control of her. She kissed him again, licking and biting his neck too. "Fuck..more Cooper, I need more of you, " 

He needed more of her as well. On top of her, he was just inches away from being back inside her, and that played constantly on his mind and urges. One shift of his hips, and he could feel her wet and hot against him. He moved a bit more and felt himself slowly sinking into her. His body sank down onto hers as he slowly filled her, and he reached up to grab her wrists and hold her arms in place. This time she would go at the pace he wanted, at the pace she needed to be at to learn.

“Focus on me inside you…..” He began to rock his hips back and forth slowly. “.....push away everything else. Focus on me moving, how good it makes you feel.”

Her body readily accepted him, her back pushing up to keep their skin together. She locked eyes with him, spreading wider before closing her eyes in pleasure. Her arms started to struggle a little, wanting to go faster.   
"Harder. .please, "

He began to move a bit harder, a snap of his hips to drive himself deep inside her. But he kept his pace slow for now. Through the pleasure, he too was concentrating, making sure that she didn’t start to lose her focus. “Concentrate…..”

He drew his hips all the way back until he almost was outside of her, then a slow push back inside. “....let yourself feel every inch of me.”

She began to shake, her pleasure radiating from the slow pace but deep strokes. She bit him hard, trying to push him for more. A small growl began in her throat, frustrated and wanting more 

There was no sign of the power appearing just yet, so he began to move a bit faster, moving his hips more while still using long deep strokes.

“That’s it. Can you feel it coming closer? Focus on it."

" Christ! yes! " She exclaimed. Her climax ripped through her, her eyes lighting up a bit before she pushed it away. Her hands struggled more, wanting to get him to the same point. Seeing that she was able to push it away, he began to focus more on himself now. His hands left her wrists and he pushed himself up to gain the leverage he needed to start moving even faster and harder. The expression on his face changed. The look of focus and concentration was swept away by one of intense and growing pleasure.  
She continued to bit and kiss what she could reach, her soft mewling growing as she drew closer to another one.   
"Cooper. .Cooper! " She called out his name. "Don't. .don't stop, "

He knew it was safe to let himself go now, but her demands that he not stop. He focused, holding himself back as best he could, finding it to be a struggle. He wasn’t used to these sensations she was creating in him. Somehow he managed, even though his speed never flagged. He kept moving deep and fast into her until the pleasure swelled to a point where it couldn’t be restrained any more.  
He let out a loud groan as the climax overtook him, thrilled by the explosion of ecstasy.  
She lay beneath him, holding on to the last waves of pleasure as he slowed to a stop. Her right hand cupped his face as she pressed her left to his chest.   
"I love you Cooper, " she said with a soft smile.

He smiled back.

“I love you too.”


	19. The Fateful Party

Carolina kept practicing her magic, gaining control completely. She began making improvements to the manor house, her powers only growing. It was the happiest she had been in a long time. She came in, plopping down to sit next to him. A fancy red envelope lay in front of him on the desk.   
"What's that?"

Cooper waved his hand at it dismissively.

“A summons or invitation, depending on your point of view. Either way, I won’t concern myself with it.”

Seeing her look, and being all too familiar with her curiosity, he realized he would need to explain further. “Every few years, there is a get together of my kind. Call it a conference or conclave. Alliances are worked on, common decisions are made, acquaintances renewed. I generally do not concern myself with the event. And as my skills at diplomacy are noted, my absence is generally accepted, if not appreciated by some.”

" Go with me. I'd love to to a party with you! We can dress up, dance, sip champagne, " she got up, spinning in a circle. "It would be so much fun! "

“I’m afraid you might not like it very much. Remember, few are like me. Most, you’ll find are more like Rosie. I find them less and less tolerable as the years move by.”

" I'm not afraid of people like her. We can leave if we don't like it. " she sat in his lap. "Come on Cooper, I have been stuck inside for months. " She gave a puppy dog look, her lower lip sticking out.   
"pretty please? "

She was difficult for him to resist. However, his dislike of some of his kind and their ways had only increased since he had met Carolina. She was also perfectly correct about her being stuck inside here. He sighed.

“For you I will set aside my misgivings.”

She squealed in delight, kissing his cheek.   
" I need a dress!" She exclaimed, rushing to their room. The next few days were spent preparing for the event. Finally the night arrived...

They arrived at a large mansion in the middle of nowhere. Given the attendees, being far away from humanity was necessary. Surprisingly, the building was lit up, and for all appearances would have looked like a formal gathering to outside eyes. Perhaps a bit old-fashioned, given the attire of some of the figures moving around in view, but nothing out of the ordinary. That, after al, was the plan and a necessity when one was hiding in plain sight. Cooper’s opinion of the event had not altered much, but he was set on being as pleasant as possible for Carolina. Notable though was his formal attire and change in his bearing and appearance that made him seem larger and darker. The same could be said for Artemis and Joshua. The three had some standing and power amongst this community, and had to play the role when with them.

" You could smile, " she joked with him. Her long dark blue gown matched her necklace, the bodice showing off her curves. Her hair pinned with soft spirals hanging down. She chose a dark make up palette, hoping she would blend in. Her arm was casually draped over Cooper’s. 

A slender man approached, his red robe swishing behind him. His smirk was large as he came up to Cooper before bowing low.   
"Cooper, Joshua, Artemis, how lovely you could attend. And who is this ravishing woman?" He offered his hand to Caroline who gave it, watching him as he kissed it. "I'm Caroline." She said, her eyes continuing to watch him.   
"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bryon, Lord Bryon, "   
She smiled before looking at Cooper. His face was an angry scowl.

Cooper and Joshua remained silent, and even Artemis’ voice was somewhat cooler than normal when he spoke.

“Good to see you again…. Bryon.” The noticeable pause made it clear that he was deliberately excluding the ‘Lord’ part that Byron had introduced himself with.

He simply waved his hand, smiling. “Come enjoy the party. Plenty of refreshments, " he motioned to a room with closed doors. Caroline looked nervously at Cooper who gave her a nod of acknowledgement, confirming what was happening behind those doors. He offered his arm to Caroline.   
" May I show you the gardens? "   
She looked to Cooper, unsure how to respond. He seemed harmless enough but he was her shield. Cooper looked at her and gave a slight shrug. He was not going to control her, and he was under orders from Artemis to not create any issues. She was safe enough, Byron could not harm her. His preference was that she remain with him, but he would leave that up to her. His hesitation was interrupted, however, by a tap on his shoulder. Behind him stood a tall woman. He turned.

"Cooper, I must speak with you and Joshua...."

She allowed him to take her arm. She cast one more glance at Cooper before going with him. He led her slowly, lightly stroking her arm.   
"You are extraordinary. A rare wonder, " he sat them down on a stone bench. "An elemental...in this day in age.. you should be displayed for all our kind to observe, " He moved closer.   
"Well, I am not an object and I'm with Cooper, " she began to stand before he covered her mouth with his. She fought and hit him before he turned his head, his fangs clamping down on her neck. She screamed, pushing him away as best as she could. 

A sudden crackle of static filled the air. The crackle grew into a roar and a blue flame ignited just in front of them. Tendrils lashed out of it, flames writhing into the air. Cooper appeared, and his rage was with him.

His eyes were crimson, and the glow matches the intensity of his blue flames. He did not speak, but the roar grew louder, voices now being carried along with it. He took a step towards Byron.

Bryon growled, keeping his teeth in her neck, clamping down more.   
"Cooper! HELP ME!" She screamed as Bryon moved them back. He placed Caroline between them, releasing her neck.   
"Calm Cooper, I was simply tapping into her magic. I wasn't going to do anything else. She is so rare, you cannot possibly blame me for curiosity , " 

Caroline's eyes met Cooper's as she made a mental link with him, begging him to calm and reason.

Still without a word, Cooper curled his hand a bit, fingers closing into his palm. They were suddenly in a circle surrounded by darkness. The mansion was gone, the garden as well. 

Inwardly, Cooper smiled grimly. He was exploring the edges of his newfound power. Doors were open to him now. 

"Curiosity gives you no right to take."

" She's fine, " He released her and she rushed to Cooper, the top of her gown stained with blood. A small shiver went through her. "And you dangled her in front of all of us. Hardly a gentleman thing to do, "   
"He's not worth giving into the darkness Cooper. Please, " she tried to reach for his hand.

"Gentlemanly?" Cooper laughed, and there was a certain echo to it. "When have you ever considered me a gentleman?"

He looked at Carolina.

"Maybe I should give him to the darkness. Leave him here until he's prepared to apologize to you properly."

"Please, Cooper, " she begged him. Her perfect look was tarnished as he saw her fear of the darkness. She had never seen this kind of rage other than the brief encounter with Rosie. Her eyes were big and he could smell her blood. Bryon stood still, licking his lips.

Cooper looked at her for a moment, then smiled grimly at Byron. 

"You should thank her for her mercy. "

He gave a slight nod and the darkness receded, the garden reappearing. She hugged him, the wound right beneath him. It was jagged, marring her once perfect pale skin. Her frail body shook against him as they locked eyes. Bryon went back to the party, dabbing his mouth before going to a few other vampires. They all looked out at Caroline.   
She put her head on Cooper’s chest, tears coming down. "I'm..I'm so sorry, "

He held her, and was about to speak, to reassure her. But before he could do so, a woman’s voice spoke.

“It’s not you who should be apologizing, my dear.”

Standing next to them were Joshua and the tall female vampire who had appeared earlier. Cooper smiled at her, then turned to Carolina.

“Carolina, this is Deidre. She is a good friend of ours.”

Deidre stepped towards Carolina.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you….”

Her eyes moved to the wound and blood, and she made a noise of displeasure, then took Carolina’s hand. “Come. We should get you cleaned up. I have some skill in that.”

She walked with her, still a bit shaken. The group could see that they had attracted the attention of the entire party. Quickly they ushered Caroline into a side room. She sank into a chair.   
"I read about the laws of..your kind. A bite is a claim. Does..does Bryon have a claim now ?"

Joshua and Cooper had remained outside the room. Deidre opened a door that revealed a small bathroom. She found a cloth and a glass there. She filled the glass with water and returned to Carolina and began dabbing at the wound, then working around it to clean away the blood.

“A claim? If you were anyone else, he might have a claim. Not much of one, considering Cooper, though. His claim is much greater. However, you are a bit beyond our laws. None can claim you. Instead, you are left with this, and Byron is left with nothing beyond the ability to claim he did something.”

She set down the cloth and inspected the wound.

“But let’s see what we can do about the wound. It will be good to remove signs of his attentions….” Her fingers touched the mark, and Carolina felt a slight humming sensation coming from them. “Relax. Keep your own power at bay and let mine work….”

She closed her eyes, holding on to the suede fabric of the chair. Her body relaxed as she turned her head, sitting still until she removed her hands.   
"Can I look?" She asked, a slight temor in her voice

Deidre moved so that Carolina could see herself in the mirror on the wall. The wound was completely gone. She smiled, obviously pleased with herself.

“I have some skills with healing. They have served me well over the years. We still need to remove the rest of the blood, though. It will be good to see Byron’s reaction to his efforts being wiped completely away.”

"Thank you, " she said, taking the cloth from her and wiped her skin. She finished, sighing at the blood on her dress. "How long have you been one of them ? "She asked, turning to face her

“I have been a vampire for over two centuries now. However, those like Byron would certainly not consider me one of ‘them’. I have difficulties accepting their patriarchy…..”

She looked at the blood on the dress.

“We can remedy that as well…..”

Reaching down slowly as to not alarm Carolina, she began to touch the fabric.

She again stilled, looking at her. “So do I. He thought he could just take. Asshole," she shook it off, enjoying another female's company.

Deidre looked at her and smiled as she continued to work her hand over the dress.

“The world you come from and our world are not that much different in that respect. Male dominated with a patriarchy. Men think they have every right to take. While that does have some advantages….”

Her eyes sparkled a bit at that.

“....most of the time it leads to situations such as this one. I have always been less than tolerant of such things. Which explains why I am not liked by very many in our world.”

" You seem kind to me, " she smiled at her. “Thank you for helping me. It was my idea to come tonight. It's a long story but I..I need to get out of the house. And what girl doesn't love a party to dress up for?" She again gave a soft smile. When Deidre removed her hand, the dress was returned to it's beautiful state.   
"How did you know what I was?"

Deidre sat down, her work complete. She flashed a warm smile. “Because it’s written all over you. The same way Byron was able to see it. However, in my case, I did not feel it was my place to simply take…. You have some of us in you. Cooper, specifically. And he has some of you in him.”

" Yes, I've been told that it's unusual, " she sat down as well. "I didn't even know what I was until he helped me. They all did. " She thought fondly of the group that waited outside the door.   
"We should go back to the party. Show Bryon he is just an idiot, "

“I think you may have helped him as well…..”

Deidre rose.

She opened the door, smiling at Cooper. A surprised look crossed his features.   
"I believe you needed to speak to Cooper, alone, " she said. "I'll wait here,"

She wouldn’t be waiting alone, she discovered. Joshua was there along with three female vampires. Deodre waved her hand across them.

“Joshua, be a dear and introduce the ladies….”

She and Cooper stepped into the room and closed the door.

“Carolina, it is my pleasure to introduce Alexandra, Lindora, and Margaret.”  
The three of them kind of circled around Carolina, curious but friendly, faces in friendly smiles. Lindora spoke.

“We’re all in Deidre’s coven. It’s just the four of us.”

She smiled at all of them, despite her uncomfortable feeling she had. "Hello, "   
"A coven? Very interesting, "

Alexandra laughed.

“Well, that’s what we call it, at any rate. Like what you’d call a group of witches.”

Margaret chimed in

“Or bitches as many here would refer to us.”

“There’s no need to be uncomfortable. If you got along with Deidre, you’ll get along with us. We share in her opinions of certain others that you now share as well.”

Lindora grinned.

“We should all go back out there and rub your new appearance and friends in Byron’s face…..”

"I don't want to cause any more problems. I don't belong here and I almost feel bad about asking Cooper to bring me. ” she paused, fixing her hair. 

"Is there. .well, " She took a deep breath. "Is there anything between Deidre and Cooper? " her cheeks brightly colored

The three of them broke into giggles.

“Between she and Cooper? He’s not exactly her type…. You would be though!”

Lindora smiled.

“No. The two of them are just old friends. He has helped her, and us, a great deal. As has Joshua. We all seem to revel in the fact that we don’t belong here, so you’re in good company!”

She blushed heavily, embarrassed her jealousy had come out in a harmless situation. Her smile came as they giggled and talked, her eyes glancing at the door anxiously The door finally opened, and Cooper and Deidre emerged, still wrapping up what appeared to have been a serious conversation. Deidre looked at the group assembled outside and smiled.

“I would have expected you to be back with everyone by now. I can’t see you not taking the opportunity to poke at Byron a little. We were both waiting for some sort of drama to be erupting….”

“Carolina wanted to wait here, so we didn’t get the chance….”

Deidre smiled at Carolina. “At least there’s one here who shows some restraint.”

" Is everything alright? " She asked, looking at both of them. She reached for Cooper, wanting to be close to him. There was soft classical music in the background, keeping a calm and sophisticated environment

Cooper was smiling now. The interaction of the others did lighten the mood.

“Yes, just some minor issues that Deidre needed to discuss.”

“We seem to have worn out our welcome where we are currently situated among various groups. I need some assistance in deciding where to go and actually setting up.”

"You need somewhere to stay? " She asked, surprised at the change of conversation. Her eyes drifted to the dance floor that she wanted to out on as she listened to Deidre answer her question.

“That would be part of it. We spent a little too long where we were. People were starting to notice, and certain others were beginning to complain that we were intruding upon their territory.”

Cooper laughed sarcastically.

“To some, your being on this planet is intruding on their territory. They hold the same opinion of me.”

“Yes, but they are not as likely to cross Artemis. And I think you, now.”

She nodded, knowing it was not her place to offer them sanctuary. She stepped closer to Cooper, hoping he would take the hint. She was surprised when Artemis took her hand with a smile

“Will you dance with me?”

Cooper grinned, but it was obvious that he knew there was some purpose to Artemis’ request.

She nodded, letting him take her arm.   
" I didn't realize that you danced Artemis,"

“Of course I do, my dear. In my day, it was almost mandatory. And if you’ll notice, others dance as well.”

They looked, and the others in their group had moved onto the floor as well. Cooper with Deidre, Joshua with Lindora, and Margaret with Alexandra. There were others on the floor, but not Byron and his associates.

As they danced, Artemis moved closer to Carolina and spoke to her in a soft voice.

“I know you are of the opinion that you do not belong here. Perhaps because you are not one of us. Let me reassure you that your presence is more than acceptable. You have some of our essence running through you now. You are not prey. And you have some power that goes beyond us. You are of similar enough kind to be with us. You should hold your head high and present the bearing of one such as yourself.”

They danced a bit more.

“And I will also tell you that you should not merely allow those like Byron to do as they please. When he attempted what he did, you should have responded with the powers that you have available to you. It is your right. Besides, it would have been quite entertaining to see him get what he had coming to him. That sentiment is shared by a number of others here beyond your growing circle of friends as well.”

The dancers moved around the room, but his attention was solely on her.

“I will soon add to your learning and teach you how to conduct yourself. When to use your power, when to refrain. And how to present yourself with the proper bearing. It will serve you well.”

He fell silent, but smiled, obviously enjoying himself. The dance continued for a few minutes longer, then he seemed to catch something out of the corner of my eye.

“I believe there is another dance partner waiting for you. But I must say before we change that is has been a very long time since I have had the honor of dancing with someone as lovely as you.”

 

" I know that I have powers but I panicked. " She looked away, watching everyone else for a moment. Her frame was perfect as he slowly moved her around the floor . "I look forward to your lessons and thank you for the dance , " she smiled

Artemis stepped away, and to Carolina’s surprise, Deidre was the one who had been waiting to cut in. She had been expecting Cooper, but he was now paired with Lindora, and Artemis and Joshua were paired with Alexandra and Margaret respectively.

“I hope you don’t mind…. I wasn’t going to miss an opportunity like this, and I also wanted to have a few words with you.”

If there had been looks from Byron and his crowd before, they were much stronger now, but that only seemed to amuse Deidre. The two began to move together.

“I suppose you might have questions about Cooper and I?”

Deidre looked deep into Carolina’s eyes.

“He is a dear friend, nothing more. He has been a tremendous support to me over the years, as have Joshua and Artemis. But he has always been there when I have needed help or advice. But there is nothing more than that.”

She flashed a mischievous smile.

“I rather think he would have more reason to wonder about something like that than you, as he knows my tastes.”

Her smile lingered for a moment, then she grew serious.

“As I said, we have to relocate. I need his advice and resources to guide me. It is not easy to pick up and move like that. I have felt myself to be under a great deal of stress over it, and I needed him to talk to me, reassure me. I’m sure you know quite well that he has a talent for that. Not an immediate solution to my problems, but I feel better after talking to him, even without an immediate solution.”

" I understand. I'm sorry that I assumed incorrectly , She looked at her, a small blush coming over her face. "I forget that he has lived many lifetimes before I came along. I hope he was able to help, " She glanced at Cooper, wanting him. " I still owe you for fixing that hole in my neck , " another small smile.

 

“There is no need to apologize. I understand completely. And you owe me nothing for that. It was entirely my pleasure.”

Deidre thought for a moment.

“I have faith that we will come up with a solution. I think perhaps we can find a place closer to where you are. I know Artemis is not concerned about territory, at least as it pertains to us. I know Cooper wanted to offer the manor house, but I refused, as it is your home right now.”

" I wouldn't mind but I'm still gaining control of my powers. Could get messy from time to time. " She squeezed her hand. "You are more than welcome, "

She felt them being watched, uncomfortable how Bryon looked at her like meat.   
"Have you met someone like me before?" She asked, trying to figure out just how rare she was and how far Bryon might push to get her.

Deidre’s face lit up a little, but she looked deep into Carolina’s eyes.

“Are you certain? I do not wish to intrude….”

She glanced towards Byron.

“Yes, I know he’s watching….. And I have not met anyone like you before. I must admit that I do find you fascinating. It would be nice to get to know you better.”

" I insist. I did not say anything before because I am merely occupying the space but if Cooper approves, I'd love it." 

she stepped closer. "I don't want him to do anything to anyone else to get to me"

“If you insist, I suppose I would have to accept. We will tell Cooper that we will be moving in.”

There was a playful look to her, but then a smirk came to Deidre’s mouth.

“Given the surprise Cooper had for him, and everyone else, this evening, I’m not sure he’s so willing to make an attempt. What Cooper did was…. Unusual. A show of power that is unheard of.”

" So he won't bother us again? " She asked, a small fleck of red in her irises. Cooper felt a change in his heart as he saw her release Deidre. A fire ball appeared in her hand as she took a step towards Byron. His arms wrapped around her waist, dragging her away and our to the front of the house.   
"Why did you do that?" She asked, angrily

“Because you are not ready yet. You still can’t control your power and you were about to lash out in blind anger.”

His voice was calm and measured.

“You will have your chance if it is warranted, but right now you would have been at a severe disadvantage in spite of your power. When you needed that power to defend yourself, you panicked and lost it. What would have happened when you needed initiative?”

She again nodded as the rest of the group assembled around them. It appeared that the party was over for them. Taking one more look around, she got into the car, watching the night roll by.   
"Thank you for taking me, "

“You’re welcome. Although I wish Byron had been anything other than his usual self.”

Cooper sighed, then smiled.

“At least you did get to make some new friends and find out that there are others with some manners.”

" I already knew that and had you let me continue there wouldn't be a Bryon to worry about, " her attitude changed, a spark ignited within her chest. All the talk of how powerful she was, how rare she was had given her a bratty edge.

"That is the problem with power. Something like that is precisely what Byron would say."

The car had stopped, her gaze slowly revolved to him. Her hand swung back, back handing him hard across the cheek before she got out of the car. She went inside, slamming the doors behind her. He didnt notice a glow happening over the manor, unable to detect the danger lurking near by.

Cooper watched her go, debating what he should do in such a situation. Relationships were still foreign to him, even though he had been learning. He stepped out of the car, considering.

Perhaps he should give her some time to herself, he reasoned. Besides, he had some things to take care of. He wrapped himself in the night and set off, away from the house.

She undressed, sighing. It was wrong to hit Cooper, she knew that. It was just a defense she had. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater. The lights in the manor all switched off. She gingerly opened the door. "Wallace? " She called out, hearing only silence. She carefully went down the stairs, the darkness completely evolving her. "Wallace? " She said again, an uncomfortable knowledge that Wallace never ignored her call was creeping over her. She found her way to the kitchen, her bare feet touching a finger. "Wallace! " She felt relieved she had found him and the panic now set it. Why was he on the floor? She checked his breathing and pulse, both were fine. He was just knocked out. Who or what had done that? Her answer was quickly answered when she felt a needle forced into her neck and she collapsed.


	20. "I Told You She Is Rare"

When she awoke, she sat up groggy. She looked around in horror. All around her- glass sheeting with air holes. A cage. She hit the side in front of her and she took a step, finding another terrible truth. She was chained by the ankle to an anchor in the center of it. The door opened and Byron stepped through. He came over smugly.  
"I did tell you that you should be displayed, "  
She tried to summon her powers, finding she was unable to.  
"I doubt you'll have much luck with that. Unfortunately for you, I know someone who is also gifted in magic supression."  
She hit the glass, screaming at him, too enraged for words.  
"We'll chat when you've readjusted to your new home, " he said, leaving her alone again.  
She hit the sides again, circling like a caged animal. The hotel had been paradise compared to this. She tried everything to free herself until she was physically spent, sobbing in a corner.

When Cooper returned to the manor house, he understood immediately that something was wrong. Carolina was absent, but there was a sense of alarm in the air. He felt for Wallace, knew he was in the kitchen. Fortunately, Wallace was easily roused, but had no inkling of what had happened. Cooper could sense that another had been there. Byron. He was instantly aware of what had happened. Concentrating, he chose one of Byron’s closest followers and felt for him. This one lacked the awareness to know he was being reached out to. Cooper felt him, and knew that Byron was near. They were alert, watchful, ready for Cooper. He walked to the study and sat down cross legged on the floor. His eyes closed and he went into a deep concentration, considering his options and methods. A direct assault would be devastating, The cost would be high. But there were other means.

Cooper’s eyes opened. The fireplace flashed alight , and he rose to be seated in a chair. Moments later, Joshua, Artemis, and Deidre appeared. He looked askance at Deidre, as he had not called her.

“I felt your plight connected with her. I had to come.”

Cooper nodded, then looked at Artemis.

“I can no longer honor the agreements and alliances. I will not request that you break them, though.”

Artemis’ eyes were flashing.“You do not need to on your own accord. I will notify the others that they are done as far as we are concerned.”

Deidre nodded.

“As far as I am concerned as well. I will go with you Artemis.”

There was a nod from Artemis, and then he looked to Cooper. “He is already aware of this, and is waiting for your storm to arrive. Be cautious and subtle.”

Cooper gave a grim smile. Artemis and Deidre then vanished, off to deliver their message. Cooper looked to Joshua, and the two gazed at one another for a long while, speaking in their minds. Joshua nodded and vanished as well.

Alone now, Cooper sat in silence for a few minutes. Then he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. When he lowered it back down and opened his eyes, a woman stood before him, surrounded by a green glow. It faded, and she began to walk around his chair. She stopped in front of him and ran a long finger down his face.

“It has been a long time, Cooper. Strange. You have changed. I foretold that many years ago. Perhaps now you will join with us? But not now. I see that our old pact is necessary once again.”

Cooper nodded.

The woman smiled. “First, tell me. How is my gift? How is Wallace?” 

 

Caroline looked up, a rapid knocking on the glass had awoken her from her fitful sleep. “You really should eat, Caroline, " Bryon ' s voice was irritated as she backed away.  
"Fuck you. I'm a person! You have no right!" She screamed at him, pounding the glass. He dropped a plate on the slot at floor level, shutting the door behind it. 

 

Before Cooper could answer, the woman looked around, then back to Cooper with a raised eyebrow.

“Tell me. Who is the other one? Closer to us than you.”

She leaned down, face close to Cooper’s.

“They are on you too. If they are the reason you invoke our pact, it can not be done. We will not oppose kin, regardless of our pact.”

Cooper shook his head. “The reason only in assisting them. Your efforts would be against my kin. Byron, specifically. He has taken her against her will.”

The woman showed a flash of anger, but smiled. “Ah. That is a different matter entirely. Against him, we might not even require such a pact as we have.”

She moved to a chair and sat. Cooper knew that she wouldn’t be rushed. Her kind worked in their own way. As she made herself comfortable, she called out for Wallace, who appeared immediately in the doorway. He gave a deep bow, even as he held a tray in his hands.

“I am sorry for the delay, my Lady. I did not know you were going to be in attendance, and did not have refreshment prepared in advance.”

Wallace handed her a cup filled with a deep amber liquid and stood in front of her as she inspected him with her eyes. “You have treated him well, I see. The gift was well given. But I see that Byron has had his way with him recently as well. Even more insult. I will send a message of my displeasure to announce my intentions.”

Her eyes flashed, and there was a noticeable sensation of power in the room, along with the distant sounds of chimes to accompany it.

The wind suddenly rose around house where Byron had Carolina imprisoned. It beat against the walls, shaking the very foundation to the point that even Carolina could feel it in her prison. As quickly as it had started, though, it stopped. In its wake, there appeared a symbol on Byron’s ornate front door, carved deep into the wood. In the trees, shrubbery and grasses surrounding the house, a multitude of eyes arrived glowing momentarily, then fading into quiet watchfulness.

The Lady had made her displeasure known, and had served her notice.

 

Bryon ignored the message, too engrossed with preparing for the show he was planning. He was unafraid, he had an elemental that could protect him, even if he had to force her. He quickly made his way to her, helping her to get presentable. He moved quickly, easily subduing her without her powers. He fixed her hair and make up, thrusting a dress at her.  
“You can put it on now or I will strip you naked and force it on you at at the party," he growled as he left.  
The gown was beautiful, a deep green with red, blue and yellow beading. She undressed slowly, trying to keep as much of herself hidden as possible.  
She sat down, staring at the chain and thought about how Cooper would never had done something like this and how ungrateful she had been.  
Carolina gave a start. There was a man suddenly standing in front of her. He had platinum blonde hair, and was uncannily handsome. He gave her a slight bow.

“My Lady has asked me to come and give you her greetings, and those of Cooper. In addition, she asks me to express her discomfiture at your current state of imprisonment. She finds it intolerable for one who is of her kin and also beloved by one of our long friends and allies to be in such a state. However, she also asks that you forebear it for a short while longer so that she can resolve this with the finality which it, and your jailor deserve.”

He gave a slightly wicked smile. “Rest assured, the Lady’s anger will be satisfied. I shall return as I may, but in the meantime, fear not.” The man vanished as abruptly as he had appeared, and Carolina could hear the sound of distant chimes as he left.

In the study at the manor house, there was a sudden rush of air as Artemis, Deidre, and two other vampires, each leaders of their own groups appeared before the lady and Cooper. Artemis faced the lady and bowed.

“My lady….”

The lady held out her hand and Artemis kissed it.

“How good to see you again, Artemis.”

Artemis and the three others seemed to be ill at ease, nervous.

“We felt your displeasure, and came to reassure you that we have nothing to do with the situation and would not dream of interfering with you.”

“Don’t be foolish, Artemis. I know very well that you do not. We have known one another far too long for that. And I know that you would not treat a beloved in such a manner.”

She turned her head towards Deidre. “I might not know you, but I know of you as well as how highly Cooper speaks of you. In addition, I believe we share the same opinion of some of those involved.”

She gave a sly smile, then turned her head towards the remaining two.

“You I do not know at all, however.”

They both bowed and looked even more nervous. Her words were not an invitation for introductions.

“No, my lady, but we know of you. We would not dare to cross you. Whatever alliances we have with those involved are those due to kinship only. Such alliances would not include this action or any in opposition to you.”

She nodded, and straightened in her chair.

“That I find acceptable. However, let it be known that I will not show mercy to any who choose to ally themselves with him now that I have given my notice. The four of you are free to go back to your domains, and can be content in the knowledge that you are safe. Ensure, however that none of those beneath you involve themselves in this.” The lady gave a wave of her hand, dismissing the four of them.

 

It was eerily silent as Bryon allowed his guests a view of his prize. She stood still, staring at them in anger and disappointment. "Couldn't she come out to play?" one man asked, running his tongue over his teeth.  
Bryon smirked, watching Caroline's eyes widen as he handed him the key.  
"Why don't we give them some privacy? Geoffrey, do be gentle with her, " he ushered the other six guests out as Geoffrey opened the door.  
"Here pretty kitty, " he crooked his finger, mocking her.  
She backed away, there was no where to go, no where to run. The chain stopped and she was cut short as he continued to advance.  
She threw a punch, it easily being caught and ripped behind her back. He forced her to the wall, his front to her back. She felt his erection digging into her bottom, a small whimper escaping her lips.  
"No..no don't! STOP!" She screamed as the back of the dress was torn away, her panties ripped and dropped like useless rags as he undid his zipper and stuffed himself between her legs. He bit her neck, before finding a rhythm that knocked the air from her lungs before they began to hear screams from upstairs. He pulled out of her, running out of the cage and out of the manor. 

Cooper and the Lady sat together alone, waiting. Cooper did his best to hide his impatience. She knew nothing of impatience as far as he was aware, and knew that she would not be very tolerant of his own, no matter how she felt about him. With the distant chimes ringing again, the man who had appeared in Carolina’s cage and another appeared and began speaking to the Lady in their own tongue. She listened to the man from the cage first and nodded, but when she heard from the second, a storm grew on her face which built into a fury. Winds began to lash at the manor house.

“He would dare do WHAT?!”

The winds shook the house and her green glow intensified. Mastering herself, she sent the winds away and rose to her feet, turning towards Cooper, unbridled anger in her voice. “My dear Cooper, I had expected to allow you to have your say in this as well, but I am afraid it is a much bigger slight to my own than you. To put one of us on display is intolerable. I am afraid I can no longer extend you such courtesies, as this is a personal matter. I hope you understand.”

Whether he understood or objected was suddenly irrelevant, as she and her two kin immediately vanished, this time to the clamor of bells which rang out in her rage. Cooper knew better than to attempt to follow. He was not entirely certain of what had fallen Carolina, but he knew that the fate that awaited Byron was suddenly much worse. Any interference from him would not be taken kindly. He shuddered a bit, knowing some about her ways.

At Byron’s mansion, the coming of her fury was already starting. The trees and bushes around the building began to close in, the ring quickly tightening. When they reached the house, they began to take root, pushing through the walls as if they were thin paper. The eyes that had been in them began to glow with hunger, and as the walls opened, a myriad of creatures unknown to this world began to flow into the mansion. Screams from those inside began to ring out as the creatures swept in and began feeding on their energy. The very essence and magic that kept them immortal, made them magical, was being consumed, and consumed in a way to provide the kind of pain that only the immortal can feel.

In her cage, Carolina could still hear the screams, could feel the walls being ripped apart. But now she could hear the toll of bells. They sounded far away at first, but it was quickly apparent that they were moving, coming closer at an amazing pace. Then the room was bathed in a blinding green light. When it flashed out, the Lady stood before her. The glass walls of the cage shattered, falling straight down, and the chain melted away into rust as if centuries of age had fallen upon it in an instant. She felt her knees give a little as she covered herself as best she could. The Lady felt familiar to her, a family she had never known. "Hello, " she whispered, keeping a small distance from the woman. She knew she was dangerous, taking down Bryon and his associates.

The lady stepped towards her, extending her hand. “Had I known that kin of mine was to be put on display and treated in such a manner, I would not have delayed as I did. When it was made clear to me, I came immediately.”

She helped Carolina to her feet, completely ignoring the screams and destruction of the mansion, even as pieces of it began to fall around them.

“Come. We have matters of importance to attend to.”

The lady took Carolina’s arm and led her upstairs. Destruction was everywhere and continuing. They arrived just in time to see a vampire being dragged out of hiding. Several creatures latched onto it as it screamed. Abruptly, the scream was cut off as the vampire turned to dust. There were similar piles of dust here and there within sight.

Several figures that looked like the Lady and the man who had appeared to Carolina stood nearby, surrounding Geoffrey and Byron, who were frozen in place, their eyes darting this way and that. The Lady approached Byron.

“This one is now mine. His crimes against of us shall be dealt with. Take him to the castle.”

The figures nearest Byron bowed and then vanished, taking Byron with them.

She stepped to Geoffrey.

“This one has you upon him, taken by force. That can not stand. However, I give him to you to decide. How shall he be dealt with?”

The Lady looked at Carolina.

" I.. I want him to be afraid like I was. I don't care otherwise, " She couldn't look at him, evidence of the trauma still clung to her legs. She slightly moved back from him, almost hidden behind the lady.

A smile came across the Lady’s lips. “Interesting. It will be curious to discover which wins out. His fear or his hunger. So be it.”

Geoffrey was whisked away, and the Lady turned to Carolina.

“It is time for us to depart now.”

" Where are we going?" She asked as she limped along behind her in the ruin. The Lady came closer to her, she flinched a little.

The lady looked at her.  
“You have nothing to fear from me, my dear. We are kin after all…. I think for the time being we will return you to Cooper. That is what’s best for the moment.”

She stepped closer to Carolina and took her hands. Carolina felt the same sensations she had felt when Cooper took her to the cemetery. The same wind, the same voices upon it. Everything flashed by, and then they were standing in the study of the manor house. Cooper was standing, and Wallace was waiting with a robe for her.


	21. Recovered

She took the robe, leaving it hanging before she hugged Cooper tightly, wanting to break down.  
"I . .I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have hit you," she pressed her lips to his desperately, as if he was her air.

The Lady laughed.

“I do not blame you for hitting him. I have told him numerous times that he had a penchant for being maddening….. Wallace, would you see to her, please? She needs attention and a change of clothing. Cooper and I will have a few words while we wait.”

Wallace led Carolina to her room. When the two were gone, Cooper looked over at the Lady.

“Am I to take it that Byron is yours now?”

“Yes. And the one who wronged Carolina further has been punished at Carolina’s instructions.”

Cooper raised an eyebrow, and the Lady chuckled. “I gave her the option. She chose fear.”

Cooper nodded, and the Lady looked at him sternly.

“I am not upset with you at not letting me know that you had one of my kin under your care. It was obviously not apparent. She is still coming into her own.”

“There was the suspicion for me, but I was not completely sure yet. Regardless, I should have called to you sooner.”

The Lady waved her hand. “No. I know you are loathe to call me away for trivial issues. That’s why you can call me away. If you had been convinced, I know you would have called. Besides, I also know that you hesitated because you know I will take her away.”

“That is a concern.”

She sighed.

“You know the way of things, and what I must do even though she is your beloved.”

The Lady saw the sad look on his face, and touched his arm, the first sign of anything approaching compassion or tenderness that she had displayed that evening.

“Not yet. She belongs to this world as well as my own, and she still has much to learn here. I will not steal her from you. Besides, you still have my leave to walk in my domain. And my offer to dwell there. You waste away here. When I call for her, will you come?”

“We shall see. I have much to do here as well.”

Caroline took a shower, sobbing silently before she got out. Wallace had laid out soft pajamas and soft socks. She got dressed, going downstairs. Her brown hair curled and her green eyes seemed dulled. Her arm shielded her stomach as she approached, knocking to announce her presence. 

Cooper let her in and led her to the chair next to the Lady that he had recently occupied, helping her sit down.

The Lady looked at her in silence for some seconds. “Are you alright, my dear? What do you require?”

She took Cooper’s hand. “I have it now. I really just want him, " She squeezed his hand. Her powers felt muted and she felt like she was still chained. Her hands trembled and she felt Lady feeling out her presence.

The Lady rose from her seat.

“We have much to discuss and explain, but not right now perhaps.”

She smiled softly at Carolina, then looked to Cooper.

“She is in your care. She needs rest and recovery. Some quiet time here. We will all speak more in the near future. Good night to you both.”

There was the sound of chimes once again as she left, this time a bit lighter in feeling than any of the other times this night.

Cooper stepped in front of Carolina’s chair and knelt down.

“She is correct. You need to rest. Why don’t we go up to our room.” Her eyes teared up, her hands trembling in his. She leaned forward, kissing his head. “I’mI’mso sorry, " her words slurred as the droplets trailed down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she was home , in front of him. The trauma seemed to tarnish her as she let go of him.  
"Do you know what happened?" 

Cooper reached out and took her hands. “I know everything that happened, and you have nothing to be sorry for. None of it was your doing, and none of it changes you or the way I feel about you.”

She lost her capacity to hold her emotions, sobbing openly. Her breath caught, wheezing coming from her chest. Wallace brought out some pills and a small oxygen tank, giving Cooper a few options to help her as the two men locked eyes.  
Her ears were ringing , panic overriding her senses as she scrubbed the imaginary dirt and scent off of her by beginning to scratch her pale skin.

“Here, Madame. Take one of these first….”

He handed her a pill and a glass of water. She took the pill almost mechanically.

“...and this should help with the breathing.”

He handed her the oxygen mask. As she held it to her face, Wallace leaned towards Cooper.

“The pills were Miss Deidre’s idea. I consulted her. I could tell that Miss Carolina wasn’t feeling herself, and felt that she would know best what to do.”

Her breathing slowed, the pill taking effect. Her eyes glazed a little bit, that innocence coming back before Cooper’s eyes. The mask came down as she looked at him.  
"Take me to bed?" She asked softly. He could tell she meant just to sleep.

“Of course, my love.”

Cooper scooped her up to carry her to their room. Wallace moved over and slipped a few more pills into his hand.

“I will bring the oxygen up in case it is needed as well.”

“Thank you Wallace. Thank Deidre for me as well. And inform Artemis that the Lady has returned to her world for now and feels that her involvement in that matter is complete. He will use that knowledge as he sees fit.”

He began to move. “I know that my presence will be requested, but I have more important matters to attend to, and I am not to be disturbed. I will speak to them tomorrow.”

She lay against his chest, her arms draped loosely around his neck. It was a bridal carry but they were deeper than husband and wife. She looked into his eyes, relaxed as she began to sleep in his strong embrace. Cooper took her upstairs and laid her in bed. As he prepared to join her, there was a light knock as Wallace brought in the tank and some water. Cooper saw Deidre in the hall, and stepped out as Wallace prepared the room.

“How is she?”

“Fine, I guess. Sleeping already. Thank you for giving Wallace guidance.”

Deidre smiled.

“We do have knowledge of such things….. I will speak with her tomorrow. It might help. But I also wanted to see you. I need to move the girls soon. I’m concerned about the repercussions of this, and having such a small coven….”

“I know. I’m concerned as well. It may be best to move what you can now. We will handle the rest later. You will be safe here.”

Deidre smiled at Cooper.

“As usual, you have my gratitude.”

They parted and Cooper went back into the room , undressed, and crawled into bed next to Carolina, holding her close to him as she slept.

In the morning, she sat straight up as she looked around. Her mind went back to that cage, her hands lighting up in fear. There was an arm across her stomach, holding her down. She began to struggle against the grip on her with a short scream that was cut off quickly with a hand over her mouth as she felt a cool body holding her in place.

“Everything’s fine. You’re safe here at home with me…..”

It was Cooper’s voice. He was still pressed against her, as he had been the entire time she had slept.

She opened her eyes, finding his face right by hers. A small nod and he released her mouth. “You’re really here," she whispered, pressing her lips to his. She cuddled into him, wanting nothing more than to be next to him. There was a soft knock at the door. 

Cooper held her tight, and called out.

“Come!”

The door opened and Deidre poked her head in. Seeing they were both awake, she walked in and over to the bed, sitting down next to Carolina. She stroked her hair.

“I wanted to see that you were doing better this morning. I stopped by during the night as well.” She looked over to Cooper. 

“We moved last night. Joshua said that he would help with the rest of the move later on today. Artemis and the others will continue their discussions today as well, but I’ve made it clear that he can speak for me as we are under his protection at the moment.”

" I. .well I think I need some fresh air, but I'm...I'm fine, " she lied. She knew that they both had things to do instead of baby sitting her. "I think I will go outside for a while. " She kissed Cooper and smiled at Deidre. “Thank you for checking on me, " she gathered her clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

They watched her go into the bathroom, then looked at one another, knowing she was lying. But there was little they could do about it at the moment if Carolina wanted to be left alone.

“Byron’s mansion is completely gone. Can’t even tell there was anything there.”

“Yes. They can be thorough.”

“Is that the end of it, or should we still be worried?”

“Their issue was with Byron and his people, and they consider it resolved.”

Caroline opened the window, the soft dim morning light poured in. They were on the second floor, she realized. Climbing into the sill, she stood looking down at the ground. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let go of the sill.

Cooper walked into the study. Artemis was already sitting there waiting, lost in thought. He looked up.

“How is Carolina?”

“As well as can be expected. What happened to he still weighs heavy on her mind, and I’m not sure she has fully comprehended what the Lady told her.”

“The Lady’s involvement surprised us all. Except perhaps you….”

“I had my suspicions. I had intended to seek her advice as there were other things working with Byron that I hoped she would know more of. I did not count on her immediately knowing what Carolina was and the reaction that followed.”

Artemis smiled grimly. “The knowing, perhaps not. But once that was done, her reaction was certainly predictable.”

Cooper sighed.

“True…. What now that Byron is gone?”

Caroline landed, the soft ground muting her sound as she sprinted for the tree line. The woods were silent, perfect for her to sort through what she needed to. She sat down, drawing a square in the dirt by the roots of a nearby tree. She touched the bottom right corner, connecting herself to the Earth. Lifting her other hand, she lifted the tree's roots, creating a heart design before putting them back. She touched the bottom left corner, feeling the next connection to the sky. She picked the winds up, stopping them after a moment. She opened her eyes, looking forward. There was a small stream she could see. She touched the top left corner, bringing a small trickle towards her. She fell over, spent as the water touched her fingers.

Artemis smiled.

“There is not the struggle for power that we normally see. There is a great deal of concern about the Lady’s continuing involvement in our affairs. They have all been quite willing to listen to reason for once.”

“I assume word has gone out about the meeting with her last night beforehand?”

“Yes. And the reason for it, as well as who was sitting at her right hand during the meeting.”

Caroline woke up in the afternoon, smiling at her powers. She walked further, finding an empty field. Concentrating, she drew another fire ball, burning a tree down. She sighed, putting it out and headed back to the manor house, sitting on the steps

“Ah! There you are Madame!”

Wallace had suddenly appeared behind her. “I have been looking for you to see if there is anything you require, as you have not had breakfast or lunch here at the house.”

" Lunch sounds great Wallace. I just went for a walk. Is Cooper here?" She asked softly, unsure if he would have been worried about her disappearance for a few hours. 

“He has been closeted with Master Artemis for a number of hours now. Given the events of the past day, they have much to discuss..”

" Privileged conversation I assume? " She sighed. Standing , she walked inside with him. She sat down at the dining room table, the house silent except a ticking clock. Today had been productive and she as glad to be alone.

“I’m not certain I would call it privileged. It’s just that there can be certain issues when there is an event such as that, and they need to discuss what will be done. Byron will not be missed, but that does not mean that there are not others who would gladly take whatever power and influence they could.”

Wallace disappeared into the kitchen for a little while, then returned with a tray of food. The food and choices he was presenting were becoming more and more tailored to Carolina’s tastes, as he seemed to enjoy finding out what she liked and trying new things that he thought she might like. It had been a very long time since he had been able to do something like that, and he was taking full advantage of it. 

"Thank you, " she said, giving him a small smile. She began to eat, finishing quickly before going upstairs. She came back down and hugged Wallace. "Thank you again Wallace,"  
She slowly went upstairs, knocking again.


	22. The Gift

Cooper's voice rang out from behind the door.

"Come!"

When she walked in, he looked at her with a smile, and shook his head.

"You don't have to knock, you know. This is your room as well."

"I was told you were discussing things with Artemis. I didn't want to disturb," she came closer to him. "I had an interesting afternoon in the woods," she admitted, wondering what his reaction would be

He raised an eyebrow, still filled with concern for her after what had happened.

"Oh? What happened?"

"I managed to connect with three elements, separately. Ended up taking a nap by the river. I..I'm still adjusting," she took his hand. "You didn't notice I was gone?" she asked, touching his bookshelves. 

"I knew you were nearby. I could feel you out on the grounds, and knew there was no danger. But beyond that...."

Cooper smiled. 

"I respect your privacy. "

"Sometimes I wish you wouldn't," she whispered. "Everything is alright with Artemis?" she asked, running her hands on the book spines.  
She felt his arms go around her waist, pulling her against his chest. His body felt hard and foreign to her now, the previous encounter still too fresh to do anything.

Cooper felt the reluctance from her, and understood. He loosened his hold, but did not quite release her, not wanting her to interpret that as him thinking she was somehow damaged.

"Everything is fine. Just complicated. Things like that often create strife as individuals attempt to gain power. It's a vacuum of sorts."

"So I caused it," she said, turning her face to meet his eyes. "This is my fault. Again," her hands pushed his away. She looked out the window at the fading sunlight. Her hands moved her hair off her neck, his bite showing along with the blue ribbon of her necklace. It was rare for him to see her without it.

"Your fault? Not in the least. The responsibility falls on others, and they have paid for it. "

He sighed. 

"And the quest for power was approaching even without this. Such things are endemic to us. The lust for power and immortality that created us is still within some of us. "

"Who was she?" she faced to him completely. "The woman who saved me. Who. Is. She," she asked, every word punctuated with a step. "I know she..she said we were kin. What does that mean?" her powers were flaring up, her control waning. The wind picked up, the windows shaking. Her fists curled, glowing in her uncertainty.

Cooper listened to the wind for a moment, a half smile coming to his lips.

“That you are her kin is unmistakable. You share her temper, obviously.”

He turned and walked back to the chair he had been seated in when she arrived.

“One of the names for she and hers, and the name most commonly used in this world is Faerie. And among them, she is the most powerful. Their world intersects ours at points, and all magic in this world derives from theirs. They are truly the masters of it. The rest of us, the human magicians that channeled the energy, my own kin of vampires, are just pale shadows. We are made up of and employ such power that has bled over into this world from theirs.”

A sigh.

“You are kin because your power is not a shadow. You can control the elements, and the power flows through you purely. I had my suspicions, and debated on calling the Lady to tell her. However, when I called upon her for her guidance or assistance when you were taken, she was quickly able to feel your power, to recognize it and that you shared kinship with her.”

He smiled grimly.

“And so things were taken out of my hands. Your situation was a direct insult to she and hers, and she would take such actions as she pleased.”

Cooper fell silent for a moment.

“She can be terrible when roused, and shares no love for my people. When she arrived here, and her ire was raised, Artemis, Deidre, and a few others who lead covens came to offer deference and reassurance that they were not involved, and would not oppose her. That also has helped with the vacuum of power, as it is known that I sat at her right hand while they stood in attendance. The other leaders have been quite willing to listen to Artemis’ council, as they are uncertain of what influence I have or she has over me.”

"So what happens now?" she asked, lowering her eyes. The power faded, her emotions feeling misplaced. It wasn't his fault, she took a deep breath before sitting down to listen.

Cooper decided he needed to tell the story of his own history with the Lady.

“As I said, the Lady has no love for my kin. She finds us vulgar and dull. We are too concerned with power for her tastes, and not appreciative of the magic, of the elements, of beauty. For our own part, we generally have no need for powers such as hers, but are aware of the great power which she wields. There is deference, even fear, paid towards her by us. You already know that I am different, though. More different now, but even before you. I retained much of my humanity, my curiosity. I explored, questioned, learned. That led me to her world. You yourself have been there. When I took you on that journey to my past places, we walked upon a pathway through her lands. Those pathways are what I use to travel such distances. Normally, I would only be able to make short trips to places of immediate importance.”

He paused, thinking back.

“It was on one of those pathways that I first met her. I had discovered them without knowing what exactly they were or who they belonged to. She knew I was there of course, as the pathways belong to her, and was quite surprised to see one of my kind in her world and using the pathways without her leave. Fortunately for me, her initial response was to be curious. She watched me, then intercepted me to find out more about me. She took me to her dwelling to speak with me, and I went willingly. We spoke for a long, long time, and she learned much of me.”

Cooper’s memory flashed back to that long conversation, all that he had heard, said and seen.

“She too saw the difference in me, and once she was satisfied with the genuineness of my interest and intentions. our conversations moved away from magic and power to satisfying our own curiosities. There was as much of this world that she wished to know about as I wished to know of hers. Her interests are more varied than most of her kin, and she has an interest in this world and its people. So I brought her here then and showed her what she wished to know. We spent much time together.”

A smile.

“By the time we parted, we had a deep understanding and affection for one another. I was given leave to use her pathways and request whatever assistance or guidance I required in my pursuit of understanding. In exchange, I keep an eye on her interests here and inform her of things that she should be aware of. She has also come to me from time to time when she has been struck by a desire to understand how things are here. I have received her favor, and some gifts, such as Wallace, and given her what I can in return.”

Cooper leaned forward.

“You should not be concerned or afraid of her interest in you. She will not make you her thrall or servant. She can be terrible, yes, but she can also be benevolent. In your case, she will want to show you your birthright, teach you to use it, understand it. She will want you to receive all the benefits which you deserve. You will grow and become more comfortable, better. She will view none of it as a gift, but rather as that to which you are entitled. When you understand all of it, you will be able to move between both worlds, and will be able to do great things. And most importantly, you will finally know yourself and will be able to be comfortable with it.”

Even as he said all of this, Cooper was hiding something away. He knew that the Lady would be taking Carolina away from him. She would have to go with her to learn all of this. As much as he dreaded the idea, and as little as he desired it, he could not oppose it. And not out of deference or fear of the Lady, but because it was what was best for Carolina. His opposition would be on selfish grounds. He pushed aside such thoughts for now. 

“Open yourself up to her as I did. All the questions and mysteries of your life and of the world will be revealed. Learn everything she offers to teach. As great and terrible as she can be, she is also compassionate and desires what is best for those she concerns herself with.”

She listened. "Wallace? I thought he was like me. How is he a gift?" She sat forward, a little more irritated. She felt that he was just sugar coating this Lady. She was terrible, granted it was warranted but it was still horrific to watch. "I don't want to. Not without you," she looked up at him. "If I meet her again, I won't do it without you. Nothing else without you,"

“You will need to do it without me, perhaps. You need to grow and learn. You need to understand who you are, to overcome the pain. I can’t give you all of that. She can. You will always have me, but you need to have yourself as well. You need to spend time in that world to get it.”

Cooper wanted to tell her that there would be no choice in the matter, but he knew that would only further inflame her. The Lady would be convincing, though, would make her see that she needed to go with her. Instead, he changed the subject to Wallace.

“I think Wallace would consider being here a gift from the Lady himself…..”

Cooper smiled.

“Years ago I found Wallace in my journeys. He was lost and quite alone. It was easy to tell there was something different about him, so I stopped and listened to his story….. He has always been a trusted servant. It’s in his blood, in this existence. He does enjoy it, always has. And has always excelled at it. So much so that he was the manservant of a powerful magician. They were close, and the magician granted him the boon of immortality. Unfortunately, the magician was unable to do the same for himself.”

He shook his head sadly.

“So, when the magician’s days ended, Wallace was alone. What does someone who is ageless do when that happens? He could try to work for others, but questions about his longevity always follow. Magic was quickly being forgotten, and fading into superstition. He would be viewed as unnatural and cast out, persecuted. So Wallace wandered alone, forgotten.”

A sad smile.

“When I heard his tale, I knew that he was outside of anything I could do to comfort him. So I brought him to the Lady. Certainly she would have uses for him, or at least know what to do. She heard his tale as well, and was moved. However, she had little use for such a person. He was not of her world, and her servants are of a different type. Wallace needed to serve a human master, or at least one close to human…. She bade me to accept him into my service.”

Cooper laughed.

“Of course, my objection that I too had little use for a servant fell on deaf ears. She instructed me that Wallace would still have uses for me, and I for him. He could provide the services he so needed to perform, and his presence would also tie me closer to the humanity that he still contained and I lacked. She bestowed further gifts upon him to protect him from the environment he would be serving in, and sent us off. She was correct, of course. Wallace and I have provided things for one another that we otherwise would have lacked. I’ll leave it to others to decide who received the greater gift from the Lady.”

She nodded, understanding the story. Wallace was still like her, but he was also like Cooper- a mix of fragile humanity and the immortal. Standing, she smoothed down the front of her dress. "You say that I need to understand who I am. I do understand. What happened," her voice caught for a moment, "is over. I'm still here against all odds. I got to come back to you, again." she got close to him. "Do you not understand how I feel about that? How incredible it is to me?" she raised her hand to touch his face. "I don't want to leave you. Ever," she kissed him softly.

“I understand all of that. And it is incredible to me as well.”

He didn’t go any further, just kissed her himself. She would be going, of course. That was her destiny regardless of how she felt at the moment, how she felt about him or how he felt about her. He could not hold her back, as painfully as he wanted to.

She relaxed into him, just bracing gently. They went to bed, just holding on to each other. For Cooper, sleep did not come easy that night.


	23. Calloused Departures

In the next few weeks, she gained more confidence- allowed herself to heal her heart as she reconnected herself to Cooper. She had convinced him to go stargazing with her in an open field when he sat up abruptly. The Lady had come back.

His heart froze as he watched her approach, the grasses swaying as if reaching out to her as she passed. The dread that he had kept buried all this time was emerging now. But he remained still and quiet.

The Lady paused before the two of them, regarding them for a moment, smiling.

"Hello," Caroline said quietly as she stood up to greet her.

Cooper remained sitting, frozen in place. The Lady didn’t seem to notice that at all, her attention was fixed on Carolina.

“I spoke to you about receiving the knowledge and understanding of who you are and what you could and should be. I feel that the time for that phase of your being has arrived.”

"I'm..I'm ready," she said , bowing her head. "But, I want to do that here. With Cooper," her head raised as she let the Lady know in no uncertain terms that she was serious. Her determination had not faded, she wanted Cooper.

The Lady shook her head sadly.

“No. I understand your desires, and can feel them plainly. But it can not be that way. You must come to my world, our world to gain what you need. He can not go there. He is only permitted to pass through, he can not remain.”

"I'm not going then. I refuse," she turned her back to her, helping Cooper to his feet. She took his hands, he could feel the fear she had, smell the sweat forming on her, hear her heart beating faster. "I will not leave you,"

Cooper’s eyes looked suddenly haunted.

“You must go. There is only darkness here with me, and you need to be in the light. You will wither here. I was wrong to ever think otherwise. I can not keep you.”

"Are you forcing me to go with her?" she asked quietly. " I love you and I want to stay," she held on tighter. "You knew...that's why you've been letting me slack on my lessons. You knew she would come back," she began to tear up when she saw the guilt in his face and his inability to look her in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me!! You lied to me!" she pushed him away, walking away from both of them.

Cooper came up behind her quickly and spun her around. His voice was bitter. “Don’t be a fool! Blood and death is all there is with me, all there ever would be for you. Or have you forgotten the hotel so easily? You could never love someone such as me, for that is what I am comprised of. You have been lost in the darkness, deceived by it.”

His eyes filled with pain as an intense energy surged within him. Wrenching against his will, he severed their bond.

“There. Our bond is as severed as it can be. Leave now. Leave me to the darkness where I belong.”

At that, he spun on his heel and took a few staggering steps before wrapping himself in his shadows and vanishing into the night.

She was taken aback, the pain in her chest tearing hard, bringing her to her knees. Her breath knocked out of her chest. She stumbled and scrambled, looking and chasing after him. "COOPER!" she yelled out, emotions spilling out as a deep despair covered her. The Lady took her hands and they disappeared silently into the night.

Later that evening....  
The Lady felt his footfalls upon one of her pathways again, and this time moved to intercept him. She paused at a distance, watching him as he traveled. He was wrapped deeper in shadows than she had ever seen before, and moved with determination. She closed in, appearing in front of him, silently regarding.

He returned her look in a dark silence. There was no anger or frustration sent towards her, just a feeling of deep sorrow and loss coupled with some other purpose which she could not quite grasp. He had his own errands and was driven by them. He had not come here for any other reason than to pass through on his way.

“You no longer pause as you pass through. No longer stop to consider the wonders of my domain as you once did.”

He regarded her for a moment, and replied with a flat voice.

“There is pain to either side of my road here. To pause is to feel it more intensely.”

She looked at him carefully, realized that he was fading from her. His cloak of darkness was wrapping tighter around him, and he was closing himself off from her. Her hand reached towards him, attempting to provide comfort, but she found that he was too far away, even though he stood right there.

“Let go of your pain. Know that you have allowed another to blossom.”

“That blooming is my sole source of comfort, but it does not change the fact that I have committed the sin of loving one who is beyond me. My curse is heavier upon me now. I reached too far. That which was awakened in me haunts me now.”

The fading accelerated, but a pale blue light illuminated in his eyes as it did. “My one final hope is that she will find the beauty in the world that I once hoped for and that she will not know the pain I endure. Honor that request for me. Free her from the same things that haunt me now.”

She understood what he asked, knew it would be for the best. She nodded, and her thought turned to Caroline’s mind where she removed the idea of Cooper, leaving only a vague presence of him behind. She could not bring herself to eradicate him completely. She nodded.

“It is done.”

The spectre now standing before her bowed, and the pale blue light was gone as it returned to being upright. The fading completed, and he was gone. The Lady felt him as he moved away, and she watched him go in silence.

She took to listening for him as time went by, but she could no longer hear his footfalls. There were only hints and rumors of his passing as he went about his errands. He had been able to close himself off to her. He was now alone, seeking peace that he knew was beyond him. All she could feel were remnants of who he once was troubling her thoughts.

 

Caroline sat at the Lady's table, pouring tea for them both. She drank slowly, feeling strange as she waited for her mentor.

The Lady walked in filled with sunshine and radiance. Now that it was just the two of them in private, she was not imperious, seemed more approachable. She sat down at the table and smiled warmly at Caroline.

“Today begins your emergence. I have given you some time to adjust and explore here a bit, but now we begin in earnest.”

The first few days had been difficult. She had mourned her loss of her previous life, had mourned the loss of Cooper. She had improved faster than expected once the Lady had honored Cooper’s request, and had been more accepting of her situation. She had forgotten one of the reasons for her sorrow, and had healed quickly.

“For it to begin, we must first leave your other world behind for a while.”

She gestured towards the necklace on Caroline.

“First, we remove that. It is no longer needed here, and I have a token for you to wear in its place.”

She held up a pendant, a glimmering crystal that gleamed incandescent. Her other hand reached out palm up waiting for Caroline to remove the necklace.

"But it's special," she said confused. Her hands touched the pearl. "It's..its one of the only things I brought with me. " She hesitated, not out of disrespect or malice but without Cooper, her innocence had returned even more so than when she had transformed.

“Oh, I know, dear….. And I will keep it safe until you need it again. I would just be honored if you would wear my token for now…”

The Lady smiled, hiding the sorrow she felt.

She took it off, laying it down in her hands. She took the other token, fastening it. It glowed against her skin.   
"Thank you," she said humbled. "I'm ready,"

As Caroline fastened the clasp on the new pendant, the Lady picked up the necklace and looked at it briefly before securing it away. Tears began to form in her eyes for her friend, but she willed them away, and by the time the two were looking at one another again, they were gone. She smiled.

“Very good. It is time we went out to see this world, see the wonders it holds and allow you to start feeling all that it has for you to learn and experience.”

She nodded, taking her hand as they were whisked away.


	24. Transformation

Five years later....

Caroline emerged in the woods, the Lady right behind her. She now wore a floor length green gown, flowers twisted into her hair. The Lady had determined that she was at the end of her learning. She was fully opened and ready to move about the two worlds and start creating her own legacy. She looked around.   
"I don't remember this place,"

“This is my private glade. I only come here for matters of greatest importance. It is the hub of all my powers.”

The Lady took Caroline’s hands and smiled at her. Her protege had done well. “You have reached the end of your learning. The trees bow to you, the stones sing, the streams dance. You have mastered your powers and birthright and are now free of my mentorship. Both worlds are now yours to move in, to set your own way.”

She stroked Caroline’s hair. 

“You have far surpassed everything I could have hoped. Never forget all you have learned and the responsibilities it carries. You are an elemental, and the world is yours to shape and hold. You must return to the other world from whence you came and begin your life work there.”

 

She bowed low, smiling. "You are my family," she hugged her. "Thank you. Thank you for everything," she whispered. 

 

The Lady smiled at Caroline for a long while in silence before speaking.

“Remember, you are finally come into your own. You have mastered control and are now complete. Only you can determine what is the best course for you and what you need to do,”

The Lady grew thoughtful and serious.

“However, there is something we must discuss. Something which has been heavy on my thoughts for a long while now. When you first came here, I honored the request of another. The request was made earnestly and selflessly, and served your best interests. You needed to heal and grow here, and this request aided you in that.”

She sighed. “But it troubled me all the same. Not for your sake, but for the one who made it. He has been often in my thoughts since. Now that you have healed, have grown, I feel that the reasons for the request have faded away, and I no longer have the need or obligation to honor the request. There are dangers in doing so, but you have surpassed the point where I should be the judge of whether they are insurmountable. And I also do so for selfish reasons of my own, as the agreement and obligation has impacted me as well.”

At that, the Lady released her block in Caroline’s mind, and the shadow of Cooper blossomed back into the full person she had once known. The Lady held a necklace before Caroline as she watched the memories and emotions rushing back.

“Harsh words were spoken at your parting. Words which nearly tore what was left of his humanity out of him. Those words were spoken out of need, not desire. He would have given nearly everything of himself to not have said them, but he had to for your sake alone. The effort cost him dearly, and he has paid a price for it since they were uttered.”

She sighed sadly. “When I last saw him, he was descending into shadows. His last request was to give you the peace he no longer had. He asked me to help you forget what he could not, that you not suffer the same curse of those words yourself. A curse which is worse to him than any other. My greatest hope is that you will be able to restore him to what he once was, what he deserves to be. His request for your healing and benefit has nearly destroyed him, I fear, and I hope that this does not come too late.”

She teared up, her eyes shimmering. She took the necklace back, her heart hurting with the severed bond. Her eyes closed, remembering that night. She opened her eyes calmly, taking a deep breath.   
"I want to see him. I will restore him, or try, " 

The Lady sighed, and felt off into the distance as she often had over the past five years. She knew he wouldn’t be there, but that had never prevented her efforts.

“I do not know where he is. Since the time of his request, I have not been able to feel him. Several times, I felt his passing on my pathways, but was not able to catch sight of him or where he was going. But that has been a long time now. He has long since stopped using any pathways I know of.”

Now Caroline could see the tears in her eyes.

“You may be the only one who can find him. I do not know. I would suggest you start with the space you shared. The place where your passion was most intense.”

She hugged her, sighing. Her arms wrapped around her hard. "Thank you for telling me. I will find him, " She let go of her. "I promise,"

The bedroom she and Cooper once shared remained the same in appearance, but showed signs of not having been used in a long while. It had been kept clean, but the film of dust in certain areas showed that there had been no one to use it in recent times. Papers on the desk caught her eye, and she moved that way. They were drawings, sketches done in the same hand as the one she had seen in his desk shortly after they met. The sketches were once again on a woman. Except this time, they were of her.

The door to the bedroom opened, and Wallace walked in.

“Good evening, Mistress Caroline. It is good to see you here again after such a long absence. I presume you are well?”

She smiled at him. "I am well. How are you my dear friend?" She hugged him. "Where is he Wallace?" Her voice was almost inaudible, fearful that he would be unable to help.

Wallace’s face fell.

“I do not know. I lack any of the skills that the rest of you have. My job is solely to serve, and the Master has not been here for me to provide that for quite some time. Perhaps Master Artemis and the current Master and Mistress of the house would know better.”

He gestured towards the door.

“They are waiting for you in the study.” 

Wallace led her to the study, and opened the door to the room. A fire was burning brightly, and the three occupants rose to meet her. For the first time in years, she was face to face with Artemis, Joshua, and Deidre. They all remained ageless, but seemed different, as if something had long been preying on their vitality.

The three bowed slightly, acknowledging her new status, and Artemis walked forward to take her hand and kiss it as he had done on many occasions before.

“It is very nice to see you again. Your presence among us has been sorely missed.”

"I have missed you all as well. " She smiled at them. Taking a seat, the four sat in silence for a moment. "I trust you all have been well, keeping things in line?"

Artemis leaned back in his chair.

“Things have been relatively calm since you left us, since the incident. There is still occasional disagreement and strife, but that is to be expected among our kind. Fortunately, the removal of some of the more contentious among us has removed much of that for the time being.”

"I plan to stay in this world for some time. Get reacquainted with this place, " She paused. "Perhaps rekindle friendships, " She smiled at them, meeting their eyes individually. She looked to Artemis first. "I do have one favor to ask, "

“We are at your service Lady Caroline.”

"Do you know where he is?" She couldn't bring herself to mention his name but there was a hushed tone over them that they all were aware of whom she was speaking. "I must see him, "

The three of them exchanged looks. Joshua cleared his throat.

“It has been several years since any of us last saw him. When you departed, a storm cloud descended upon him. He was silent and restless, and began to take to wandering. After a little while, he simply stopped returning.”

Deidre nodded.

“For a long while, we searched. Hoped to bring him home, to ease his loss. But he was deeper in the shadows and darkness than even what we know. He had wrapped himself too deep. He was gone to us, and all that was left were the faint impressions of his loss in places where he had once been.”

Artemis had stood and moved towards the fireplace. He paused there, staring into the fire as the others spoke their parts. He looked towards Caroline.

“He called to me once. Told me of his gratitude for my mentorship and forbearance over the long years.. But I did not know where his voice came from, and just as soon as he had called, he was gone again. I feared that it would be the last I ever heard from him.”

Joshua sighed deeply.

“I travelled the Lady’s pathways once again, passed close by you. I worried that I did not have leave to do so without his intervention, but the Lady was waiting for me. She was eager to hear news of him. But I had none. She told me her tale, and of Cooper’s bargain with her. I knew then that he would not be found by us. But at the very least, he had been able to find some comfort before he descended into his shadows. He had been able to act in love for you, to ensure that you would be healed. I knew that he had that to comfort him at least.”

There were tears in her eyes, and Deidre took a few deep breaths. It was strange to see those who were so much at home in the dark, built on death and bloodshed, moved like this.

“The loss of our friend has worn on us. But we are grateful to see that his actions had the benefit he so desired. We are thankful to see you again, and behold what you have become.”

Artemis stood straight, the diplomat he had once been returning.

“You are welcome here. And we offer you our loyalty and allegiance. Not simply because of your power, but more because of our knowledge and respect of you. Your power is an afterthought in that regard. The same friendship we offered in the past still remains. Not only for you, but for our departed friend.. The two of you were able to provide us with the humanity that we now all sorely miss.”

"Then help me find him. Allow me to do what I came here to do. I know he will be receptive to me, there is a sliver of our bond that still exists and I will not give up on him so easily, " She stood, her regal status becoming more apparent. "Thank you all for seeing me again, "

Joshua caught her eye.

“I would suggest starting in his past. I know he was there at one point. You can probably feel and hear more there than any of us ever could.”

She nodded, offering her hand to Joshua and Artemis. She hugged Deidre lightly, assuring them that she would do her best to help him. With another nod, she set off into the night.


End file.
